Shades of Grey
by Merton Lynn
Summary: Wisteria has been friends with Merry and Pippin her whole life. One day while running through Maggot's corn field she embarks on a journey with her hobbit friends. But as the journey starts things begin to change between for two of them. R&R please?
1. Like it was yesterday

A/N: Same disclaimer as before...only Wisterisa is mine. Starting after chapter five or six (maybe seven) the movie comes into play and I do use lines from the movie. And this has been re-done in first person, because i think the story would be better from Wiseteria's POV. Enjoy!  
  
~I remember it all like it was yesterday. Clearly now as if I was still a lass of twenty-five. It was before the war. Just before. I know it's silly to write it all down. Just like Bilbo did, but this isn't for the world. Tis for my family...so that they may know my part in the war and that they know his part. It wasn't just all Frodo and Sam...~  
  
Chapter One  
"Come on Wisteria," Pippin whispered in my ear. I was sitting on a bench drinking my little mug of beer.   
  
"What is it this time?" I asked rolling my eyes and looking over to the Took grinning at me.   
  
"Me and Merry are goin' to get into Gandalf's fireworks. Wanna help?"  
  
I was about to say yes but stopped herself. I had gotten into too much trouble with the rambunctious Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" he pouted.   
  
"Because we just got in trouble last week for being in Farmer Maggot's crop and my Mum had me weeding the garden until last night," I put my beer down and lifted my scratched hands.  
  
He took one hand and kissed the scratches. "Please?"   
  
"Pippin!" Merry came jogging towards his younger cousin. "He's getting ready to leave, lets go!" He ran towards an unattended tent near Gandalf's wagon.  
  
"You're sure?" Pippin asked again. "Wouldn't be fun without you." He put out his best puppy-dog-you-know-I'm-cute-and-want-to-do-want-I-say face.  
  
I hated when he did this. He knew that I would fall for that look. I always did. I sighed looking down at the table then back at him. "Fine."   
  
"Great," he smirked. He took me by the wrist and dragged me to the tent with Merry.  
  
I was looked down upon by most of the adult hobbits in the community. I wasn't 'lady-enough' enough for the Shire or my parents. Wasn't 'lady-enough' because I wore trousers and long shirts, I grew up playing with boys and always causing mischief with them.  
  
My mother always yelled at me: 'why can't you be more like your sisters?' 'why do you always cause trouble?' 'why can't you dress like a girl for once?' 'why do you cause trouble with that fool of a Took family?' I didn't care. I didn't care about anything she said. I was having fun.  
  
I ducked behind the tent with Pippin. Merry opened the flap and made a quick look for Gandalf. He was gone.   
  
Merry tapped the flap. Pippin and I came out of the tent. Merry helped Pippin onto the cart of fireworks.  
  
"Think they'll catch us?" I asked taking another look around  
  
"Not a chance," Merry replied. Pippin showed a long green firework. Merry shook his head. "The big one, big one!"   
  
Pippin grabbed a large dragon shaped one then jumped off the cart. Merry grinned ear-to-ear. The three troublemakers ducked behind another tent.   
  
***  
  
Pippin stuck the sparkler to the Red Dragon. He stood and was grinning like an idiot. "Done."  
  
"You're supposed to stick it in the ground," Merry said grabbing onto the Red Dragon and pushing it to Pippin.  
  
"It is in the ground!" Pippin pushed it back. Wisteria noticed the wick growing shorter.  
  
"Outside!" Merry pushed it to Pippin.  
  
"This was your idea!"  
  
"Oh no..." I whispered to myself. The wick on the fire work was down to its last. I covered my ears  
  
With a great BANG the Red Dragon exploded from the tent, ascending into the air with sparks flying behind it.   
  
The three of us were tossed to the ground to look at the Red Dragon in the sky turn into a magical show of lights and special effects. Pippin screamed like a girl.  
  
I slowly pushed myself up from the ground. My face was covered with soot and my black hair was sticking out with smoke lingering. "Uck." I growled; I couldn't even run my fingers through her hair and I could taste smoke in my throat and smell soot in my nose.  
  
Merry helped Pippin up. They both laughed in triumph at the hobbits in fear of the Red Dragon. I also laughed until I saw Gandalf approaching. Instead of warning the boys I ducked away.  
  
"That was good," Merry said.  
  
"Let's get another,"   
  
Suddenly the cousins felt a pinch of pain in their ears. They both groaned and looked up to see the angry wizard.  
  
I started to run away towards the road to my home but not before I heard Gandalf say: "Meriadoc Brandybuck...and Peregrine Took...I might've known," 


	2. No place like home

Chapter Two  
"This isn't fair," Pippin mumbled as he scrubbed a mug in the bucket. Gandalf had left the two alone to finish washing the dishes as he went to find Bilbo. He left some old hobbit to watch them. "She was there with us too."  
  
"We'll at least she was smart enough to run away," Merry set a stack of plates next to the others.  
  
"Still not fair," he huffed.  
  
***  
  
I strolled down the path that led to my little hobbit hole. I had managed to get away from Merry and Pippin before Gandalf caught them. Most of the time I wasn't so lucky.  
  
I kicked a few stones sending them flying down the dirt road. I saw her home and the lights burning. I cringed because I knew that my mother was awake.  
  
I tried to run her hands through my hair again but it was still crisp with soot and dust. I quietly walked into the house.  
  
"Wisteria is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Mum," I replied. I tried to sneak past the kitchen without being seen.  
  
"Mummy, Mummy!" my younger sister, Poppy, began squealing. "Wisteria is covered in soot!"  
  
I heard chuckles coming from my other younger sisters, Ivy and Tigerlily, who were sitting in the den.   
  
"Wisteria Foxburr!" Mother bellowed. I winced and slowly turned around.  
  
"Yes, Mum?"  
  
"How in the world did you get dirty like this?!" she touched a strand of my partially singed hair. "And you're clothes! Do you know how hard it is to get boy's clothes for girls?!"  
  
"I was just hanging around with-"  
  
"With that no good Peregrin and Meriadoc!" Mum got an inch away from my face. "Where are they?"  
  
"I guess they went home...may I go wash up now?"  
  
"No. You can wash in the morning. Go to bed,"  
  
"But Mum-"  
  
"Bed!" she pointed down the hall.  
  
I turned and stormed down the hallway towards my room. "Wisteria's in trouble," the three younger ones taunted. I shot an ugly glare at them before slamming the door behind me.  
  
I flopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I wanted to bathe because I stunk of smoke and ale. Mother wouldn't stay mad at me forever; just for the next few days. 


	3. Bath Time

Chapter Three  
I walked down the path from my hobbit hole to the washing area. I had started the water before first breakfast. Mother had yelled at me for being dirty at the table and sent me out. If she had let me wash up the night before I would have been dirty at breakfast. After my bath I had to wash my bed linings and clean the house.   
  
I put my hand under the faucet. The fire had kept the water hot in the kettle. I added it to the cold tub. Sometimes I hated having the tub outside. If we didn't have four kids and have a room for each of us then the tub would be inside. The only advantage it had was the fact the tub was under a large tree and there was a sheet hanging from the branch.  
  
I peeled off my sooty shirt and trousers and tossed them into the an empty, smaller tub. i quickly hopped into the larger, bathing tub. I wished I had added more water. I sunk under the water, letting it break through my meshed soot filled hair.  
  
Suddenly a pebble flew into the water, landing on my stomach. I pushed herself out of the water to see Pippin leaning against the tree.   
  
"Pippin!" I shrieked, bringing my knees to my chest to hid my body. "What the blazes are you doing?!"  
  
"You disappeared after it went off,"  
  
"I know. That was so I wouldn't have to do dishes,"  
  
"If you came home then why are you bathing now?"  
  
"Mum said it's my punishment. Once again, why are you back here, especially since I'm trying to bathe?"  
  
"I told you. Just checkin' up," he tossed another stone in the water.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Whiner,"  
  
"Are you going to let me bathe or not?" I tapped my knee as I glared at him.  
  
"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "See you after luncheon?"  
  
"Yes," I sighed. He ducked behind the tree and was on his way.   
  
I sunk back under the water. I was wondering how long he had been watching me.  
  
***  
"Did you find her?" Merry asked when Pippin came strolling down the lane to Merry's house.  
  
Pippin nodded. "She was gettin' mad at me though."  
  
"Why? Because we got her in trouble again?"  
  
"No. I was disturbin' her bath or somethin',"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's a girl! You just can't go around girls when they're bathing and are in the nip,"  
  
"Its just Wisteria-"  
  
"Pip..." Merry placed a hand on his younger cousin's shoulder. "I know that you're still just well...how to put this...you've haven't had much experience with women and...when a lass reaches a certain age..." Merry couldn't quite figure how to explain it. "Point is she's grown up. So things are gonna start to change." He released him and began walking away, towards Farmer Maggot's farm.  
  
"But I don't want things to change!" he chased after Merry. 


	4. The Green Dragon

Chapter Four  
  
"Where are you going Wisteria?" Mother asked just as I had my hand on the door knob of the front door.  
  
"Green Dragon," I replied, turning to Mother.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just to hang around. A little bit of fun,"  
  
She looked me up and down. "You're wearing a dress."  
  
I almost hung my head in shame. "My clothes are in the wash. I borrowed this from Ivy."  
  
"You look nice,"  
  
"Can I go please?" I reached for the handle again.  
  
"Don't stay out too late,"  
  
I nodded and walked out of the house. It wasn't a long walk to the Green Dragon, I was there within a few minutes.   
  
As I reached the door I could hear singing and cheering on the other side. I smiled, but took a deep breath before entering. Most of these people had never seen me in a dress. Frankly I was a bit embarrased. I didn't want Pippin seeing me in a dress. I would rather him have seen me naked.  
  
"Oh Lord," I laughed when I saw two young hobbits on top of a table, with mug in hands and happy grins on their faces. Even Frodo Baggins was joining in song, and circling the table.  
  
"Hey, ho! To the bottle I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe, rain my fall and wind may blow, but there still may be...many miles to go. Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain, better than rain or rippling brook,"  
  
Pippin took a swig of his beer and finished out the song with a solo. "Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" the members of the pub laughed along with the drunken hobbits.   
  
My Pippin was no great muscian but he was funny.  
  
I approached the bar where Rosie Cotton was cleaning an empty mug. "Hello Rosie."  
  
"Evenin' Wisteria. New dress?" she laughed.  
  
"Please," I rolled her eyes and took a seat at one of the stools. "I swear my sisters and mother purposely hid my clothes. And the ones that haven't gone missing are dirty."   
  
"You look nice in dresses. You should give it a try,"  
  
"At this rate I might have to,"   
  
Rosie nodded but her attention was else where. I looked across the pub to see Samwise Gamgee sitting at a table with a group of older hobbits and Frodo. Sam had made eye contact with Rosie but quickly looked away.  
  
"You like him," I observed.  
  
"Maybe," Rosie sighed.   
  
I knew that Sam liked Rosie and Rosie liked Sam. It had been that way since we all were young. Lately I knew their feelings were growing, but neither of them were going to do anything about it. It was a good thing Frodo forced Sam to dance with her at Bilbo's party.  
  
"Wisteria!" I heard Pippin call from the table. He waved me over.  
  
"I'll see you later," I said to Rosie. I approached Merry and Pippin's table. A few other hobbits sat with them.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you tonight," Merry said as I took a seat next to Pippin and across from him. "Thought you were still in trouble with your mother."  
  
"That was last week," I said.   
  
"So you're off restriction?" Pippin asked. He was two mugs away from being completely drunk.  
  
"Yes, I am," I smiled.  
  
"Rosie! Another mug!" Pippin requested.  
  
***  
  
"Good night lads," Rosie said to Frodo and Sam as they walked out of the pub. She was leaning on the door frame, cleaning a mug. Sam muttered a shy good-bye and kept walking.  
  
"Come on Pippin," I tugged on his shirt. He was walking about the pub, talking to himself and almost falling over.   
  
"I am coming," he slurred. He began walking a circle around me. "Why is it always coming and going? Going and coming? Here and there...there and here..."   
  
I rolled her eyes. He sometimes became somewhat 'philosophical' when he was drunk. Sometimes he acted like a child, and sometimes he just babbled on and on.  
  
Merry on the other hand was about to pass out on the table. I didn't allow myself to get drunk. I either had to help Merry or Pippin home. Which ever one was worse off. Tonight, both were wobbling-drooling-babbling-drunk.  
  
"Pippin, you have to help me get Merry home before he passes out,"  
  
"Merry, merry, quiet contrary...how does your garden grow..."  
  
"No...he's worse than I thought," I muttered.  
  
"If they weren't my best costumers I'd have thrown them out by now," Rosie's father said from the kitchen.   
  
"I'll help with Merry," Rosie said putting the mug down. She approached his table and gently helped him up. "Come on Merry," she led him out the door. He didn't live far from the pub either.  
  
"Pippin, come here," I sweetly said. Pippin strolled to her. "Come on." I took his hand and led him outside. Unlike Merry and I, Pippin lived quiet a distance from The Green Dragon.  
  
As we started down the dirt path he started to slump. I put his arm over my shoulder and we kept walking. I had been taking him home since he had his first mug of beer. I knew how to handle him by now. I had to be patient, caring, go along with what he said and use a soft voice.  
  
"You're wearing a dress..." he stated.  
  
"It took you eight mugs of beer to notice?"  
  
"Eight...nine...ten..." he giggled. "Merry said that things are changin'..."  
  
"What is changing Pippin?" I asked.  
  
"He...he said that because you're growin' up that...you'll be changin'...an' girls are just..."  
  
"And just what?"  
  
He looked up at the black sky. "How many stars are there?"  
  
"I don't know Pip. Come on, we're almost home," I pulled him to go on. After half a mile of walking and Pippin babbling about stars, grasshoppers and trees we reached the front doorstep of Pippin's home. "Okay, here we are." I said, pushing the front door open.  
  
"Here, there...are..." Pippin mumbled.  
  
"Quiet, you'll wake your sisters and parents," I walked him down the hall. I could hear his mother and father snoring and the two sisters that lived at home were rolling around in their beds. He was the only one with his own room.  
  
"I feel like singing," he stated as they stepped into his room. "Hey, ho-"  
  
"Quiet!" I placed my hand over his mouth. He lost his balance and fell backwards on his bed, with me landing on top of him. He began giggling. I quickly lifted myself up. "I'll see you tomorrow Pippin."  
  
"No..." he sat up and grabbed my hand. "Don't leave me by myself."  
  
"Pippin...I have to go home,"  
  
"Please?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.   
  
I couldn't resist it when he was acting like a child. "Only until you fall asleep."  
  
"Thank you," he said. He lay on his back on the bed. I knelt on the floor. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. He was soon snoring.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered. I covered him up and crawled out his window to head home. 


	5. Enough Trouble

Chapter Five  
  
"Psst!" I rolled over to my window seeing a pair of grinning faces looking in on me.  
  
"What?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"We're heading over to Farmer Maggot's corn field. Want to come with?" Merry asked.  
  
"Sure, I just need to get dressed first," I threw the covers off my body and stepped out of bed. "Just wait for me in the front yard."  
  
"All right," Merry ducked away from the window. Pippin stayed a moment but then followed Merry.  
  
"She's actin' weird," Pippin said as he and Merry walked to the front of the Foxburr hobbit hole.   
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"She was wearin' a dress the other day, and she sleepin' in that dress thing-"  
  
"Don't worry about it Pip,"  
  
I stuffed a cloak and hair ribbon in my pack and headed for the door. "I'm going out Mum."  
  
"Be back for super," Mother called out from the den.  
  
"I will," I shut the door behind me. Merry and Pippin sat on the fence that surrounded my home. "Off the fence," I scolded as I hopped over the door. "Think he'll catch us this week?"  
  
"Dunno," Merry said. "We haven't been there in a few days."  
  
"Great," I smiled. I had, had enough of getting in trouble lately. 


	6. Mushrooms!

A/N: this is where the movie really comes into play, so if you've decided that you don't like reading those type of fics, well I appreciate you reading this far.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Run!" Merry hollered when Farmer Maggot spotted the three hobbits. Each of them had a bundle of vegetables that included carrots, cabbages and some potatoes.  
  
I was the first to duck into the cornfield. The boys followed. "Keep up you two!" I called.   
  
"We're tryin'!" Pippin called back. The boys ended passing me as they got further away from Farmer Maggot and his farming tools. "Keep up Wisteria!" he laughed.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped out of the patch of corn onto a path. Unfortunately they ran into two other hobbits, knocking them to the ground. I stopped behind them.   
  
"Frodo?" Pippin pushed himself up. "Merry, Wisteria, its Frodo Baggins!"  
  
"Hello Frodo!" Merry said standing up.   
  
"You all right Sam?" I asked as Sam brushed cabbage leaves off himself and stood.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled walking over to Pippin. "Get off him!" he hauled Pippin off Frodo and helped Frodo to his feet.   
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Hold this," Merry handed Sam an armful of vegetables.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"  
  
The five hobbits turned to the distant barking coming from the corn field. The barking was followed by Farmer Maggot yelling. "You get back here!"  
  
Pippin grabbed Frodo and ran back into the corn field. Merry and I followed. Sam paused to look at the food in his arms but dropped it and ran after the other four.  
  
"Don't know why he's so upset! Its only a couple of carrots!" Merry wondered.  
  
"And some cabbages," Pippin added. "And those few bags of potatoes we lifted last week, and the mushrooms the week before!"  
  
"Yes, Pippin! My point is he's clearing over reacting!"  
  
Pippin was the first to stop at the edge of the hill. Frodo, Merry and I stopped almost at once, slightly bumping into Pippin. Sam wasn't paying attention when he slammed into the other four. The force of the impact sent the five hobbits rolling down the hill.  
  
Pippin was the first to hit the ground. The other four landed on top of or around him. He was inches away from a pile of animal waste. "Ooh. that was close."  
  
"I think I've broken something," Merry pulled a carrot from behind his back. It was broken in half. "Ooh..."  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam scolded, brushing forest debris off his arms.  
  
"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut," Merry defended.  
  
"A short cut to what?"  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin cheered. He was still on his stomach. Merry and Sam leapt to their feet, pushing Pippin down, to get to the mushrooms. He got to his feet and joined the eager hobbits.  
  
I pushed myself up from the ground. I pulled a few leaves and twigs from my hair. Frodo stood on the middle of the road, looking to the left and right. "I think we should get off the road," he stated to the mushroom goers. I walked over to him.  
  
"What do you see?"   
  
There was a strange almost screeching noise coming from down the path. I and Frodo both looked to their left.   
  
"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo ordered. The five hobbits hopped over a large root and hid underneath the root.   
  
I was stuck in between Sam and Pippin. Pippin's elbow was dangerously close to my bosom. "Pippin-" I whispered.  
  
"Shh...be quiet," Sam said.  
  
Footsteps could be heard. The hobbits froze awaiting to see what was going to happen. I looked into a crack in the root seeing a black rider hopping off a black horse. The horse's hooves were dripping with blood. I quickly looked away and shut my eyes. I could hear sniffing and hissing. Suddenly I heard a bag fly threw the air and a high pitched screech.   
  
"Come on!" Pippin grabbed me out of the root cover and they ran a short distance after Frodo, Merry and Sam. The went down a smaller hill but Frodo had stopped.  
  
"What was that?" Merry asked. No one said answered.  
  
***  
It was dark now. They had been trying to dodge the Dark Rider. Frodo crept behind a tree looking about. Sam was standing with the other three.  
  
"Anything?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing," Frodo replied.  
  
The hobbits joined him at his tree. "What is goin' on?" Pippin asked, exhausted.  
  
"That Black Rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?" Merry asked coldly.  
  
Frodo was about to answer but I saw the Black Rider leaving the area. "Get down!"  
  
The five hobbits ducked. "I have to leave Shire." Frodo said. "Sam and I must get to Bree."  
  
"Right," Merry nodded. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!"  
  
Merry led the way through the Forrest to the ferry. Along the path a Black Rider appeared. I let out a scream as the horse almost stepped on me. Pippin pulled me out of the way.   
  
They made their way out of the forest towards the river. They had to jump over the locked fence but kept running towards the ferry. Merry and I uncoiled the rope as Pippin pushed the wooden ferry away from the dock. As soon as the rope was off the pier, Sam and I hopped on.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" I asked.   
  
The four hobbits turned to see Frodo running down the path with two or three Rider's hot on his tail.   
  
"Run Frodo!" the hobbits called.  
  
"Go!" he ordered. The raft started to push further away from the dock.  
  
"Faster Frodo! Jump!"  
  
Frodo reached the edge of the dock and leapt to the raft, plummeting into Sam. Merry grab a hold of the steering stick and heaved the raft out of jumping distance of the dock. The Rider screamed in defeat and rode away, followed by three others.  
  
"How far is the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked out of breath.  
  
"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles," Merry replied.  
  
I sat on a crate. I dug through my bag for a hair tie. "You all right?" Pippin asked, also out of breath.  
  
"Fine," I wheezed tying my hair out of my face. "Just...fine." 


	7. Bree

quick A/N- :: means from some one besides Wisteria's POV  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"I hate the rain," I mumbled as the hobbits stood outside the gates of Bree.  
  
"Come on," Frodo led us up to the gate. He knocked on the gate. A man opened a peep hold that would be eye level to a human. He shut it then opened one that was hobbit level.  
  
"What do you want?" the Gatekeeper asked.  
  
"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo announced.  
  
"Hobbits!" the Gatekeeper observed. "Five hobbits. What brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own,"  
  
"All right young sir, I meant no offense," the Gatekeeper let the us in, then closed the door. "Its my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's a talk of strange folk. Can't be too careful."  
  
We walked down the muddy street searching for the Prancing Pony Inn. I clutched to Pippin's arm. He looked at me strangely for a moment. ::She had never craved for protection like she seemed to be doing now:: He observed.  
  
"Here it is," Frodo announced. He pushed the door open and we scuttled inside.  
  
I was in awe. There were big folk at ever table and stool. I had never seen so many big folk before in my life.  
  
Frodo approached the bar. I still hadn't let go of Pippin's arm. "Excuse me?" Frodo said.  
  
The bartender leaned far over his bar in order to see us. "Good evening young masters-" he caught sight of me. "and m'lady. If you're looking for accommodations we have some nice, cozy hobbit-sized rooms available Mr....uhm..."  
  
"Underhill," Frodo quickly finished. "My name's Underhill."  
  
"Underhill..." the Bartender seem to muse. "Yes,..."  
  
"Underhill?" i scrunched my face. That was a stupid name! What was wrong with Baggins?  
  
"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo told. "Can you tell him that we have arrived."  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf..." he thought. "Oh yes! I remember. Elderly chap, gray beard, big pointy hat...not seen him for six months."  
  
The five of us huddled closer together. "Six months?" I said with worry.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sam asked.  
  
We had gotten a table near the door and close to the bar. Drunk men chuckled in the background. Pippin and I sat opposite Sam and Frodo. Sam was eating a piece of bread with worry plastered on his face. Frodo was rubbing his mug with his thumb. "Sam...he'll be here...he'll come." Frodo assured.  
  
I took a sip of my beer. Merry came back to the table and sat on the other side of Pippin. I stopped sipping my beer when I saw Merry with a mug twice the size of mine and Pippin's.  
  
"What's that?" Pippin asked with a childlike awe in his eyes.  
  
"This my friend...is a pint," Merry replied, not looking away from his drink.  
  
"It comes in pints?" Merry nodded as he took a sip. "I'm gettin' one." Pippin hopped from his chair and quickly went to the bar.  
  
"You've had a whole half already!" Sam warned.  
  
"Don't bother Sam," I said. "He's a hopeless drinker."  
  
"That's the Tooks for you," he mumbled.  
  
I turned back to Merry. He was busy chugging down his beer. I took another sip of mine.  
  
"That fellow has done nothing but stare at you since the moment we arrived," Sam pointed across the pub to a man sitting in the shadows. I slightly turned my head to see him smoking a pipe. I couldn't see his face; only his eyes from the light of his pipe.  
  
"Dangerous folk they are," the Bartender said. Frodo must have asked about the man in the shadows. "Wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but 'round here, he's known as Strider." The bartender kept on.  
  
"Strider," Frodo repeated.   
  
I looked back over at the man now known as Strider. His eyes were captivating. Even from across the way I could see the danger and power in those dark eyes.   
  
I quickly turned away back at Frodo and Sam, but there was something wrong with Frodo. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in some sort of trance...slightly bobbing back and forth.  
  
"Frodo..." I whispered. "Frodo-"  
  
"Baggins!" the yelp from Pippin brought Frodo out of his trance. We both snapped our heads in that direction to see Pippin sitting amongst the big folk. "Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins!" Pippin was grinning and waved at the table, then turned back to the big folk. "He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side."  
  
Frodo jumped from the table. He rushed towards the bar and grabbed Pippin's arm. "Pippin!"  
  
"Steady on!" Pippin replied trying not spill his drink.   
  
Frodo slipped and fell back. His hand released a gold ring into the air. His back hit the floor and his hand reached out. The ring fell back onto his index finger and he vanished. He vanished into...into thin air!  
  
Merry, Sam and I looked at each with fright. I heard a ruckus bee as Strider got up. He walked over to where Frodo had disappeared.   
  
Moments later Frodo had reappeared. "Thank goodness." Sam breathed out. The man Strider grabbed Frodo and threw him up a flight of steps.  
  
I jumped up from the table. Pippin came running over to us. "What...what happened? I dinn'a mean to-"  
  
"Come on," Sam ordered. He got up from the table and started up the stairs. I ran to stop him.  
  
"Sam!" I grabbed his arm.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We cannot go against a man alone! We need something to fight with!"  
  
"Then find something!"  
  
Pippin grabbed a stool, Merry grabbed a candle stand and I took a fork from the table. Sam didn't take anything. "What about you?" I asked.  
  
"One of us has to fight with our fists," he dashed up the steps. We went after him. He pushed the door down. "Unhand him! Or I'll have you on shanks!" we held our weapons high.  
  
Strider drew his sword out to us. "You have a stout heart little hobbit," he placed his sword down. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."  
  
Sam lowered his fists and Merry put the candle stick down. Pippin still clutched the stool. "Pippin." I placed my hand on his. He looked up at me. "We're fine," he lowered the stool.   
  
"Follow me," Strider left the room. We all shot worried glances at each other. Frodo followed Strider and we followed Frodo.   
  
"What are we doing?" I asked Frodo. He shook his head. "Great." I mumbled. 


	8. Can you do it again?

Chapter Eight  
  
My back was to Pippin as we slept. We had shared a bed together many a time when we were younger but there was something different about this time. I was awake. I hadn't been able to sleep. Those Black Riders had been haunting me the second we had first encountered them.  
  
The others were sleeping, with the exception of Strider and Frodo, but they were staring out the window. I could hear Pippin quietly breathing. His breath tickled my neck causing the hair there to stand on end. During his slumber, his arm had draped across my waist.   
  
That's what was making it different. Any time he had done that before I would push him or roll him over to his own side of the bed, but tonight I didn't want to move him.  
  
Suddenly a shriek ripped through the air and through my thoughts. It was the riders. I felt Pippin's arm retract as the four of us sat up in the man-sized bed.   
  
Frodo was fully clothed and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are they?" he asked.  
  
"They were once the Great kings of men, then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness," Strider looked out the window. Apparently they were attacking a room across the street. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Rigwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of one. They will never stop hunting you."  
  
"Wait a minute. What ring?" I asked climbing out of bed. "We leave the Shire, and almost get killed for a ring?" Frodo nor Strider answered me. "Frodo look at me." I walked to him and forced him to look me in the eye. "What ring?"  
  
"You've never heard of the ring of power?" he finally looked me in the eye.  
  
"Aye, but its a legend,"  
  
"No," he reached to his pocket and pulled out a thick golden ring. I looked at it then looked at him. I could feel my face was scrunched in an odd facial expression that I'm sure I never used before. Frodo put the ring away.  
  
"Get some sleep," Strider said. "We leave at sunrise."   
  
"I'm sorry," Frodo said. He got up and crawled into bed next to Sam. I took my place next to Pippin. My back was to him and I could feel him breathing, I knew he wasn't sleeping yet.   
  
We were laying there for a few moments until I knew that Frodo, Sam and Merry were sleeping. "Pippin." I whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Earlier...while you were sleeping...you had your arm around me,"   
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Could you do it again?" There was a pause. I didn't think that he would do it.  
  
"Okay," he replied. I felt his arm go around my waist. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night," I closed my eyes. I was able to fall asleep. 


	9. I smiled

Chapter Nine  
  
We left when the sun rose, just as Strider had said. We packed our backs and obtained a well mannered pony named Bill to carry most of the heavy objects. Sam volunteered to led him.  
  
Strider led us out to the forest that was outside of the small town of Bree. It was wet and cold in the forest. I tightened my cloak around my body.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo questioned the ranger.  
  
"Into the wild," he replied.  
  
"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry coldly asked Frodo.  
  
"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo replied.  
  
"He looks fair enough," I said to myself.  
  
"He's foul enough!" Merry shot back at me.  
  
Pippin and I exchanged a smile.  
  
Frodo ignored mine and Merry's comments. "We have no choice but to trust him."  
  
"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond,"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sam said with wonder. "We're going to see the Elves!" He had been wanting to see Elves since he was a lad.  
  
After much walking we stopped for our second breakfast. Strider walked ahead of us but stopped when he heard Sam pulling out his cooking supplies.  
  
"Gentlemen, we do not stop till night fall," he told us.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.  
  
"You've already had it," Strider pointed out.  
  
"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Strider walked away, shaking his head. I saw Pippin's world shatter in his eyes.   
  
"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry replied. I started to help Sam pack up the cooking supplies.  
  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them...doesn't he?" Pippin asked with such hope.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Merry caught an apple that Strider threw. He handed it to Pippin and walked a head to catch up with Strider. Another apple flew threw the air and hit Pippin in the head. He looked to the sky as if it were raining apples.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry called.  
  
I laughed as I walked up to the bewildered hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't funny."  
  
"Sure it was, love," I still had a smile on my face. "Come on before you get hit again."  
  
***  
  
I hate marshes. They are muddy, mucky, smelly and just plain disgusting. Unfortunately Strider decided he wanted to take us through one. It was easy enough for him. He was tall enough and the waters just made it up to his mid leg. For us the water (if you could call THAT water) was just past our knees. What was worse than the water were the bugs that kept trying to feed on us.   
  
Merry slapped his face a few times trying to kill the bugs. "What do they eat, when the can't get hobbit?!"  
  
I heard a splash and saw that Pippin had fallen. I kept walking as not to fall behind. Thank the heavens that we made it out alive and for the most part (except for Pippin) came out dry. By the time we came out it was dark out. We started a fire as Strider went to get dinner. He came back with a deer.  
  
It was odd only having two meals a day. I didn't think that Pippin would survive. He loves his meals and loves to eat.  
  
We ate in silence. I don't think any of us knew what to say to the other. I didn't know why I was following Frodo. I don't think Merry or Pippin knew either. We could have stayed home I suppose. We could have just gotten Frodo and Sam to Bree and went home.   
  
Mother and Father were probably worried about me by now. I was supposed to be home for dinner the other night. I don't think Pippin's parents would even notice he was gone. Isn't that sad?   
  
I know that his sisters didn't care for him that much. Especially that youngest one of his. She wanted a younger sister to play with, to teach how to be a lady. All she got was Pippin. The other sisters disliked him just for the fact he was the youngest. His mother thought that he was a fool that was just a no good piece of trouble. She of course wanted another girl. After three girls why would she have a boy now?  
  
His father was probably the only one that would really miss him and that would only be because he was the Took heir. If it weren't for Pippin, the Took line would be dead. Or at least that's what Pippin said his father used to say.  
  
He never really had a happy child hood. His sisters always picked on him, his mother yelled at him and his father ignored him until he would reach his 'coming of age'.   
  
I was the only his age. Merry didn't even want to play with us until we were a little older. My mother didn't like me playing with him. She told me I had sisters to play with. But I like playing with Pippin. I always felt sorry for him.   
  
It was late. Merry and Sam were snoring away. Pippin didn't snore. He just breathed heavily whilst he slept. Frodo wasn't asleep. I could tell because he was moving around. Strider was awake watching the fire.  
  
I was laying next to Pippin, watching him sleep. I don't know why. He was so peaceful while he slept. It was somehow captivating; watching his chest move up and down with each breath, the way his mouth was slightly agape, and the way his eyes would blink even though they were closed.   
  
Suddenly my ears perked up when I heard slight singing coming from the fire. I lifted my head to see Strider staring into the fire, singing a song in an unknown language. It was a beautiful language. It seemed to roll off his tongue and into the roaring fire.   
  
I lay my head down on my makeshift pillow, turning my head away from Pippin. I pulled my cloak around my body. Strider's singing slowly lulled me to sleep.  
  
::The singin' had woken me up. I dinn'a know why but it seemed to pull me out of my deep slumber. I had woken up in time to see Wisteria roll over away from me.   
  
I could hear Strider and Frodo talkin' about a She-Elf. I put my attention back on Wisteria. I dinn'a know if she was sleepin' or not. "Wisteria..." I moved closer to her until her body was almost touching mine. She dinn'a answer me.   
  
I thought about that night at Bree...where she asked me to place my arm around her. She never asked me to do that before. She normally hated it when I was too close to her as we slept.  
  
To tell the truth, I dinn'a want to move that night. I dinn'a know what was happenin'. Were things really changin' like Merry said they would?   
  
I slowly took my arm and draped it around her waist. She dinn'a move. I took that as a good sign and closed my eyes. I smiled when I felt her hand go over mine.:: 


	10. Dizzy

Chapter Ten  
  
The next day we walked. We walked far and my legs were sore by the time we came to our only stop. The sun was setting.  
  
"This was the watchtower of Amon Sûl," Strider told us. "We shall rest here tonight." He took us up to the strange shaped tower. We all collapsed in a rock over hang of the summit.   
  
Strider opened a bag and tossed a number of swords at the men. "These are for you. Keep them close."  
  
"What about me?" I demanded.  
  
"You are-"  
  
"Don't say because I am a woman. I can fight just as well as these four, if not better," I looked him right in the eye.   
  
He reached back to his bag and handed me a sword. "I apologize m'lady. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He left us. I looked down at my sword. It had seen many battles.  
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin said.   
  
Frodo had placed his pack under his head and had fallen asleep immediately. Sam started a fire and Merry started to unpack food. I was also hungry. I felt my stomach growl when Sam unloaded the tomatoes and bacon.  
  
After a few minutes of cooking, Frodo sat up. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
Merry lifted his plate. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."  
  
"We save some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam offered. I often wondered why Sam called Frodo "mister". They had been friends for many years.   
  
Frodo rushed to our little fire. "Put it out you fools, put it out!" he stomped it out.  
  
"Now that's nice! Ashes on my tomatoes!" Pippin looked down at his ruined plate.  
  
Suddenly a Rider's cry cut through the night. We jumped up, grabbing our swords. Frodo led us up a small stair case. We stood in the center of this forum.  
  
A large gust of wind game from the East. We had our backs together, trying to protect Frodo. The Riders started to come towards us from behind pillars. I felt my knuckles turning white as I held to my sword.   
  
"Back you devils!" Sam yelled drawing his sword towards the Riders. They pushed him aside. Merry and Pippin stood tightly together but they were toss aside too. I went to stab one but I was also thrown aside. I hit my head on a rock and things went black.  
  
***  
"Come on...wake up..." I heard someone whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and I was looking up at three large trolls.  
  
"Trolls?" I stated.   
  
"Good she's awake," I heard Merry say.  
  
"She's doing better than Frodo," Sam said.   
  
I sat up but felt an overwhelming pain hit me in the face. "Take it easy." Merry said to me. I looked at him to see a worried look on his face.   
  
"Mr. Frodo?" I turned to Sam looking over Frodo. He touched Frodo's forehead. "He's going cold."  
  
"Is he goin' to die?" Pippin asked. He was hovering over Frodo next to Sam. I was laying next to a rock near Frodo.  
  
"He's passing into the shadow world," Strider said. "He will soon become a wraith like them."  
  
I heard a Wraith cry in the distance. Frodo let out a moaning gasp. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.  
  
"They're close," Merry stated looking out into the darkness.  
  
"Sam," Strider called. Sam walked away from Frodo and to Strider. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
"Kingsfoil," he clarified.  
  
"Kingsfoil? Aye its a weed,"  
  
"IT may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" they disappeared into the woods.  
  
"What happened?" I asked again.  
  
"He was stabbed by a Wraith," Merry explained. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I feel fine," I crawled closer to Frodo. He looked terrible. His skin was pale with a greenish tint. His once sea blue eyes were now dull and blood shot.  
  
"We were worried about you," Pippin told, looking at me.  
  
"You shouldn't have been. He is far worse than I," I took Frodo's hand in mine. He let out another gasp.  
  
Sam and Strider returned with the plant and a woman. She was tall with long raven hair and a long dark colored dress. She began speaking in Elvish.  
  
"Who is she?" Merry asked. He was mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
"Frodo," the Elf said. She knelt to his level.  
  
"She's an Elf," Sam stated.  
  
Strider put some of the plant in Frodo's wound. I wasn't helping. Frodo just let out more painful gasps.  
  
The Elf picked Frodo up and placed him on her horse. "Where are you taking him?" Merry demanded.  
  
"There are five wraiths behind you," she said to Strider. "Where the other four, I do not know." They began speaking in Elvish again. She mounted the horse and rode off into the darkness.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sam demanded. "Those wraiths are still out there!"  
  
"Come, we are heading for Rivendell," Strider said. "Wisteria, get on the pony." He picked me up and placed me on Bill's back.  
  
"I feel fine..." I lied. My head was throbbing and I felt blood trickle down the side of my face.   
  
"The sun is rising. Put the torches out," he ordered. "Come." He went into the darkness. Merry and Pippin followed and Sam grabbed Bill's reins.  
  
I began feeling dizzy again. I lowered my head and gripped Bill's mane. I felt the blood reach my chin. Things began to turn black again. "Wisteria..." was the last thing I heard. 


	11. Frodo?

Chapter Eleven  
  
::She had blacked out on Bill as we follow Strider to Rivendell. The Elves had wrapped her head wound and stopped the bleeding. Four of us were sharing a room, but she had her own bed because of her wound. Frodo was in a different room. Sam spent most his time there. Someone had to stay with Wisteria.  
  
The Elves said that she wouldn't be unconscious for that long. Just a day or two. They said her head would heal quickly.   
  
I dinn'a like seein' her layin' in the bed. She was so helpless. I wanted her awake. All m'life she had been watchin' over me, but know I was lookin' over her.  
  
"How's she doing?" Merry asked.  
  
"Still the same. Frodo?"  
  
"Twitching a bit. He looks better though," he took a bit from his apple. "Wisteria will be fine. She's tough."  
  
"Yes..." I replied lookin' back at her. I ran my fingers along her palm.   
  
"Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"No. I'm fine,"  
  
"Okay. I'm going to check on Frodo. Come and get me if she wakes up,"  
  
"I will," Merry left us.   
  
Suddenly I felt her hand begin to move. "Wisteria?"   
  
She moved a bit, as if struggling to roll over. "Frodo..." she breathed out.  
  
Frodo? Why would she be callin' out to him?::  
  
"Frodo..." I breathed out. I slowly blinked my eyes open. I was in a large feathery bed with lots of white around me.   
  
The image in front of me was blurred. "No...its not Frodo...it's Pippin."  
  
"Pippin?" my eyes focused on the young hobbit sitting next to me. I felt my lips form a smile. I pushed myself up and embraced him. His arms wrapped tightly around my back.  
  
"How are you feelin'?"  
  
"Better," I let go. "How's Frodo?"  
  
"Ehm...not good," he looked towards the door. "Can I get you anythin'? Food, water..."  
  
"No thank you," I brushed my hair from my eyes. I noticed Pippin watching me with an odd look in his eye. "What?"  
  
"Nothin'. I'm just glad yer awake,"  
  
"Me too," I pulled him into another embrace.  
  
::She had her arms around my neck and I rested my chin in the nook of her shoulder. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Merry was right.:: 


	12. Needing

Chapter Twelve  
  
That day I woke up I mostly ate and stayed in bed. My head still hurt but the bleeding had stopped.   
  
It was dark and the others were sleeping. I was still laying awake, looking up at the ceiling. I could hear crickets humming outside and birds chirping. A light breeze blew threw the room causing the curtain above my head to fly about.   
  
I turned from my window. Across from my bed was the one Merry, Sam and Pippin were sharing. Pippin was on the end; he always slept on the end. He arm fell from beneath the covers. He slightly twitched.  
  
"Pippin," I whispered. I got out of bed and walked to him. "Pippin..." I touched his shoulder.  
  
::"Hmm..." I slowly opened my eyes. Wisteria was standin' by the side of my bed. "Wisteria?" I sat up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she quickly replied. "Its just that...my bed...and I feel alone..."  
  
"Do you want me to-"  
  
"Please?" she pleaded.  
  
"Okay," she went to her bed on the other side of the room; I followed and crawled in after her. She had her back to me.::  
  
I don't know why but I always slept with my back to him. He didn't put his arm around me but I could feel him breathing. I didn't know why I suddenly wanted him near me. I sort of didn't care, because for some strange reason, when he was by me...I felt safe.  
  
***  
  
"Pippin! Wisteria!" Merry came tearing into the room. "Wake up!" he pulled the sheets off the bed. I rolled over, almost smacking Pippin in the face.   
  
"What is it?" I mumbled.  
  
"Frodo is awake!" 


	13. Up and About

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The two of us hopped out of bed and ran into the hallway with Merry. I felt a little dizzy but I wasn't too concerned with that.   
  
Merry led us out of the hall and down a flight of stone stairs. After that we raced down a pebble path to an open garden. Frodo and Sam were standing in the center. A large smile beamed across his face when Frodo saw the three of us.  
  
Merry and Pippin quickly embraced their cousin; I was last.  
  
"It's good to see you up and about," I said to Frodo as we pulled away.  
  
"You too. You had a nasty hit to the head,"  
  
"It'll heal," I shrugged. He smiled but was distracted. We all looked in the direction he was looking; Bilbo Baggins was sitting on stone bench with a pad of paper and quill. Frodo went over to his uncle. I could feel myself smiling.  
  
"Lady Wisteria," the four of us turned to see a female Elf standing. It wasn't the one that had rescued Frodo, but another who had the same features as she. Dark brown, wavy hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Lady Arwen has called for you; she says that she has a dress ready for you,"  
  
"A dress?" I wrinkled my nose. I could hear Merry laughing.  
  
"Yes, If you'll follow me?" she began to walk away. I punched Merry before walking away.  
  
:: Merry rubbed his arm where Wisteria had hit him. I almost laughed. Wisteria hit hard.  
  
"Pippin," Merry stated.  
  
"Hmm?" I replied.   
  
"Why were you and Wisteria in the same bed this morning?" he folded his arms.  
  
"She was scared last night and wanted some company is all," I started walkin' away from where we stood. Sam went towards our room. Merry followed me.  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
"O'course," I replied. "Just forget about it."  
  
-------  
Hey an A/N! LOL sorry tis been a while since I updated. I had the dreaded writer's block and school work. this chapter is a bit short but I already know what's happening in the next chapter. So thanks for reading so far and thanks for the reviews! and keep reviewing! 


	14. Not Tonight

Chapter Fourteen   
There was something odd about being in the Elven City. It awoke inside of me. It triggered a suppressed emotion with unknown cause. I suddenly felt somehow alone; unwanted. I don't know why, but I was craving to be near Pippin.  
  
It was dark now. As normally, the others were asleep. As they had retired to bed I stayed on the balcony. I had stayed in the room after the elf, Valaina, had taken my clothes and given me the blue velvety dress. She said it had been especially made for me since I didn't have a dress to begin with. My clothes were being 'washed'. The elves couldn't understand why I would be wearing trousers and a male shirt since I was a lass. It was just what I needed. Another group of people who didn't understand me.  
  
I stood on the balcony. The wind blew the dress causing it to fly around my body. The sleeves were long, almost like angel wings. The dark blue material blended in with the darkness of the night.  
  
"Wisteria," I quietly heard Pippin coming from behind me.  
  
"Yes?" I replied with the same tone.  
  
"The other's'n me were worried about you,"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"You never came back after we saw Frodo," he was standing beside me now.  
  
"I wanted to be...I didn't want anyone to see me in the dress,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The elves don't understand. They don't understand why I want to wear the things that I do. They just don't understand..."  
  
"I understand..." he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I know," I turned to him. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Do you want me to ehm...stay with you tonight?" he now looked directly into my eyes.   
  
I looked away. "Yes...but not tonight..." I walked away from him to crawl into my bed; alone.   
  
-------  
i know y'all want longer chapters but this is all I have! I have school work, other stories and a new job so its been stressful. So be thankful what you get! JK lol. but thanks for the encouragement. And remember...less is more...  
  
  



	15. Nine?

Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Wisteria," I heard my name being whispered. I opened my eyes and saw the sun was brightly shining. Pippin was standing over my bed.  
  
"What?" I asked, pushing myself up from my pillows and blankets.  
  
"There's a meetin' goin' on,"  
  
"What kind of meeting?"  
  
"It has to do with Frodo and the ring, let's go," he took my hand practically dragged me out of bed and down the hall. Merry had been waiting for us at the door. We ran out the grand hall and down a stone path to a forum where the meeting was being held. Dwarves, men, and elves were sitting in a circle surrounding the ring. Frodo and Gandalf sat too.  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked. We had gotten there in the middle of a large argument,  
  
"Shh..." Merry ordered. We stood behind two pillars and observed the secret meeting.  
  
Frodo stood, interrupting the arguing men, elves and dwarves. "I will take it." He announced. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though...I do not know the way."  
  
The three of us looked at the next with worried painted on our faces. "Mordor?" I mouthed.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf replied in a quiet voice walking towards Frodo and putting his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.  
  
Strider rose from his chain and approached Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will." He knelt before him. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow,"  
  
A tall, slender, blond Elf stood from his corner of the council. His long blond hair reached his elbows and was very attractive around the face.  
  
"And my ax!" A disgruntle looking dwarf stood next to the handsome elf. Another man stood and walked over to the now formed group.   
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, Condor will see it done,"  
  
"Heh!" a voice from behind the bushes called out. Sam jumped from behind the shrubbery to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond smiled. He seemed amused by this.  
  
"Oi!" Merry called out. He dashed out into the open. We followed him. "We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" Merry, Pippin and I stood along side Frodo.   
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin stated. He was slightly unsure of himself at first but grew confidence once he reached the word 'thing'.  
  
"Well, that rules you out Pip," Merry retorted. Pippin nodded in agreement at first but then realized all of what Merry had said. I held in a giggle.  
  
"Nine companions...so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond stated.  
  
"Great!" Pippin cheered. "Where are we goin'?" Merry and Frodo looked at Pippin with confusion on how daft Pippin could be sometimes.   
  
I could feel that my mouth was slightly agape. Did Elrond say 'Nine'? 


	16. Goodbye

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Frodo had gone off to say good-bye and collect some things from Bilbo; Merry, Sam and Pippin were packing their own belongings in our room. I was standing in front of Arwen demanding answers.  
  
"Why can't I go?" I stood as while she sat on a bench being at my eye level.  
  
"He feels that you would not be able to survive the journey," she calmly said to me. "Because of your injury-"  
  
"Don't lie to me! It's because I'm a woman isn't it?"  
  
She lowered her head momentarily before looking back up at me. "Yes...we feel that it wouldn't be-"  
  
Again, I didn't let her finish her sentence. "What about you? You're out there riding horses, fighting wraiths. Why are you allowed to be out there and I'm not?"  
  
"There is a difference between Hobbits and Elves. I'm sorry but you cannot go," she stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should say good-bye to your friends," she walked away from me.   
  
I felt warm tears forming in my eyes. Two rolled down my cheeks. I stood for a few moments, waiting for the tears to stop. I wouldn't give the Elves the satisfactory of my tears, and I wouldn't let my friends see me like this.  
  
***  
  
I stormed into the room. Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin stopped what they were doing to look up at me. They had their cloaks on, ready to leave, but were still placing some last minute items in their packs.  
  
Sam hulled his pack, full of pots and pans onto his back. "I'm sorry you're not coming Wisteria..." he quietly said.   
  
"Me too," I replied. I walked to the four of them. "Ehm...Frodo...be careful out there. I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"Thank you," he put his pack on too. There was silence. Frodo and Sam nodded at each other and walked towards the door. "Do you want to say good-bye to Gandalf?"  
  
"No," I coldly replied. "I'm not saying good-bye to anyone."  
  
He gave a sad look at me. "Good-bye, Wisteria."  
  
"Good-bye," Sam said after. They left. It was only Merry, Pippin and I.  
  
"It will be weird...without," Merry said to me. "But you'll be safer here."   
  
"Safer?" I repeated. "I would have been 'safer' back at the Shire! I deserve to go with you! I'm part of this journey too. I didn't crack my skull open for nothing!"  
  
"G'bye Wisteria," he said before walking out of the room.  
  
This moment couldn't be real. It couldn't. My friends were all leaving me, and I would be stuck in this sheltered world...alone.   
  
Pippin and I exchanged looks. I could read in his green eyes that he didn't want to say good-bye either. I felt the tears forming in my eyes again but I wouldn't let them fall, not in front of him. "At least tell me you'll miss me."  
  
"More than anythin'," he brought me into a warm embrace. I placed my head on his shoulder. "Are you comin' down to see us off?"  
  
"No," I sniffled. "I'm staying up here." I pulled away from him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I just can't," I hugged him again.   
  
"We'll be back before you know it," he tried to comfort. He pulled away. "Good-bye."  
  
All I could do was nod. He nodded back and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
I stood on the balcony watching the group of elves. The Fellowship stood within the circle. Elrond was speaking to them. Then Gandalf spoke then Frodo began to led them out of the Elven gates.   
  
Pippin looked up at me as he walked out of the gates. I walked away from the balcony.  
  
::I looked up at her, but as soon as I did she walked away. I hurt on the inside. I never felt like that before. I dinn'a know what that feelin' was. All I knew right then and there was that I was never goin' see her again.::  
  
***  
I found my empty back laying next to my bed. I snatched it out and dropped it on the bed next to three more custom made dress by the Elves. A purple one, green one, and dark red-wine colored one. My trousers and shirt had been returned to me.   
  
I took the dresses and shoved them into my pack along with my trousers and shirt. I would need the dark blue one. Night would be coming in a few hours. That would be perfect.   
  
I placed the pack under my bed and went to gather some food.  
  
***  
  
I quietly hopped down the stairs from the building I had been staying in. I sneaked past several doors before walking into the open forum that sat in front of the great gates. It was already opened a crack.   
  
I stood in the space between the open wilderness and Elven City. I looked out into the darkness. The only thing I could hear was the crickets softly humming. I almost felt like turning back. I didn't have anyone with me; I would be trying to find company in the dark.  
  
I shook my head and took a deep breath and started to step out of the small space but someone grabbed my arm. I jerked my head around to see Arwen standing. "Please don't make me stay." I begged.   
  
"They went to the left, on the trail. It ends once you reach the lake. They will be going over hills, and the Misty Mountains. You are only half a day behind them. If you leave now you should be able to reach them by day break. They will be resting."  
  
"Thank you Arwen," I gratefully said. I walked out of the door and went to the left into the darkness.  
  
----  
A/N: I don't know anything about the directions and such so ehm pretend that I do. 


	17. Blurry

A/N: gah work, work, work. ::sigh:: oh well. Tis an update, be grateful LOL. School is finally out and i'm getting ready to start my vaction from work so i think i'm having some time! Thanks for those who reviewed! You make me happy!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
To my surprise I could move quiet freely in the dress. I hoped that Arwen was right; that I was only half a day behind them and I would find them resting by an open fire.   
  
The night was cold; I could see my breath in front of me as I panted through the forest. I heard noises, twigs cracking, birds, insects I didn't know what else I heard.  
  
I kept on no matter how much my legs hurt or my head began to throb. Well, once my head started to throb things started to get darker and blurry. "Not again..." I silently begged. I stopped and sat on a rock. "No..." I knew that if I stopped I wouldn't get up again.  
  
I staggered on, maybe a half mile more before things really started to get bad. The shapes began to fuzz together and the noises I kept hearing became louder and piercing. I pressed my hands to cover my ears to stop the noise.  
  
Suddenly I saw what looked like an orange glob. I heard voices. "Pippin?" I said as I got closer. I brushed threw a bush and saw blurry shapes looking at me. One of them came towards me then everything got bright and slowly went black. 


	18. I dinn'a want to let her go

Chapter Eighteen  
  
I felt wetness on my forehead. A wet cloth I gathered. I heard swords clanking and some arguing. I could smell sausages cooking and pipe weed. I was laying on a rock and my head was propped up by a pack or some clothes.  
  
I slowly squinted my eyes open to the bright sun and blue sky. "Where am I?" I squeaked.   
  
"Ah, you have awakened," I heard Gandalf's great voice greet. I pushed myself up and saw him sitting on the same rock with the dwarf. "Pippin has been quiet worried about you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You had pushed yourself to the point of exhaustion. But somehow you had managed to find our little resting place," he took a smoke from his pipe.   
  
"You're not going to send me back are you?"  
  
"No," he breathed looked right at me. "I know that hobbits are capable of amazing things; just because you're a woman does not make you an exception to that."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, Gandalf."  
  
"And I think young Peregrin would be heartbroken to see you leave,"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"He was quite worried about you last night, he never left your side," he saw me smiling. "He's over there with Merry and Boromir."  
  
I stood looked to my left and saw Merry and Pippin play sword fighting with the human Boromir.  
  
Merry took a bit from his apple. "You look good, Pippin."  
  
"Thanks," he was proud of his foot work.  
  
"Faster!" Boromir ordered.   
  
"Wisteria," I turned to see Frodo and Sam. Frodo was the one that called me. I walked to where they sat. "It's good to see you awake."  
  
"We were worried," Sam said.  
  
"I heard," I looked back at Pippin and Merry.   
  
Pippin grabbed his w in pain after Boromir accidentally hit it. "Sorry!" the human reached to comfort hobbit but Pippin kicked him in the shin.   
  
"Get him!" Merry called.  
  
The two hobbits ran for the human, bringing him to the ground. "For the Shire!" Pippin called out. Strider went to break up the mock battle but the boys pulled him into the fight as well. I laughed.  
  
"What's that?" Sam asked the Elf who was looking into the distance.  
  
"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud," the dwarf replied.  
  
The humans stood from their battle. "Its moving fast and against the wind," Boromir observed.  
  
"Wisteria!" I heard Pippin call my name. He ran from the humans and to my side. "I was so worried-"  
  
"Hide!" Strider called out.  
  
Like clock work everyone picked up their belongings, put out the fire and chose a place to hid. I hid with Strider and Frodo. We waited as a flock of black birds flew over the rock formation.   
  
They circled us then flew southwards. We came out of hiding. Gandalf began talking of taking a different way, I turned back to Pippin.  
  
::She was standin' there in front of me. I dinn'a know what to say. I was so worried about her the night we found her. She had stumbled into our camp sight. She looked horrible, her hair was messy and she had cuts on her arms from pushin' branches around.  
  
"I was so worried," was all I could muster as I pulled her into a tight embrace. I felt her arms go around my back and hold me. I buried my face in her hair, not wantin' to let her go. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," she replied.  
  
I felt that warm fuzzy feelin' inside again. Bein' right here with her, seein' her again, I dinn'a know what I was feelin'. Was I just happy to be with her again, because she's my closest friend?   
  
I dinn'a want to think about that now. I just held on to her for as long as I could before we started to pack up. I dinn'a want to let her go.:: 


	19. Frozen Eyes

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Gandalf told us we had to take the pas over the snow-covered mountain top of the Caradhras. Normally I loved the snow, it's light fluffy flakes and the way the coolness would nip at my nose, but this was horrid.  
  
The snow reached higher than any of the hobbit's heads; it went past the waist of the men, we had to be carried. And the snow was freezing, horribly, horribly freezing. I held my hand to my hands to my cheek in an attempt to make myself warmer, but it didn't matter much. I clung to Boromir's chest as his arms struggled to hold three hobbits against his body.  
  
I had a bad sinking feeling about Boromir. Earlier Frodo had slipped down the hill and lost the ring for a moment. Boromir picked it up. I saw the crazed longing look in his eye. He wanted that ring, he wanted that power.  
  
Right now I was too cold to care. The wind whipped violently around our bodies, I could feel the snow touching me everywhere, making me colder with each footstep the human took.  
  
Suddenly an avalanche of snow fell upon us, covering everyone, even Legolas who had been able to walk on top the snow.   
  
It took me a moment to realize I couldn't breathe. I dug upwards, trying to reach the surface. I found nothing but snow. I tried to scream, but I knew no one would hear me.   
  
I continued to dig, despite my failing, when I felt an arm drag me to the top. I spit the snow out of my mouth and shook my hair, trying to get the chunks of snow to fly off.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Strider yelled over the wind.   
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli suggested. Gandalf didn't look pleased about that.  
  
"Let the Ring bearer decide," he grimly replied.  
  
Merry, Pip and I had huddled back to the somewhat warmth of Boromir. I peered past my hood and looked at Pippin. He looked so pale, so cold. He was shaking and his face was still covered in snow. He couldn't even open his eyes.   
  
"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled.  
  
I reached my hand out and touched Pippin's clenched fist. He tried to blink his frozen eyes open.  
  
"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Frodo scanned us and Sam. "We will go through the mines," Frodo agreed.  
  
"So be it," Gandalf sadly replied. 


	20. Foolish Questions

Chapter Twenty  
  
I sat on Bill's back, holding on to his mane as Sam held the reins. I didn't want to be sitting on the pony, but Strider had insisted. I felt that my injury was minor compared to Frodo's.   
  
I was dozing off when I heard Gimli yell: "The walls of Moria!" I looked up at a vast cliff that practically reached to the stars.   
  
"Wow," I awed.  
  
We went to the wall and Gimli started tapping his ax to the walls. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He told us, continuing to tap.  
  
"Yes, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf told.  
  
Without even looking at the dwarf the Elf said: "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
Pippin and I both stifled a laugh. At that moment the moon came from behind the clouds and a glowing, silver image appeared where the door was. I felt the light hit my face. Gandalf read the inscription.  
  
"It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter,'"  
  
"What do you suppose that me Merry asked.  
  
"It's quiet simple," he gestured. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. He began tapping his staff and chanting dwarfish or Elvish incantations. the doors remained unopened.  
  
"Nothin's happenin'," Pippin painfully pointed out.  
  
Gandalf glared, but ignored Pippin and went back to the doors, pushing on them. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves."  
  
"What are you goin' to do then?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf angrily yelled. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." He went back to the wall.  
  
I saw Pippin's face change from curious to hurt. He stood for a moment then walked to the bank of the lake.  
  
"Sam can you give me a hand please?"   
  
"Sure," he let go of the reins and helped me down from the pony. I walked over to Pippin sitting on the bank. I sat next to him.  
  
"Feelin' better?" he asked me, without looking away from the water.  
  
"Yes," I replied. I touched his shoulder. "Are you-"  
  
"Fine," he quickly answered. "It's just...nothin'."  
  
"But what he-"  
  
"I'll be fine," he still didn't look at me.  
  
"Fine," I got up and walked back to Sam.  
  
* * *  
  
::Throwin' rocks was a good idea. Stress relief. Better than punchin' a wall or somethin' stupid like that.   
  
Stupid. That's what everyone thinks I am. Just because I say silly things or do somethin' sometimes that doesn't make sense. It doesn't make me stupid. Gandalf always calls me stupid, or foolish or somethin' like that. My mother and sisters are the same way.  
  
But throwin' rocks was a good way to try and forget about that. Merry 'n me tossed the little pebbles from the shore into the black placid lake. I felt my arm stop midair. I looked up to see Aragorn graspin' my wrist.  
  
"Do not disturb the water,"  
  
I nodded and dropped the stone. Merry 'n me both looked at each other for a second and shrugged it off. What could possibly happen' by throwin' some pebbles into a lake?::  
  
**Hey guys, thank you so much for sticking with this story! I know that it's been forever and a day since my last update, but I've been working and such, so thank you for your reviews! and keep reviewing. I WILL finish this story I promise! I mean Wisteria still has to suffer through "The Two Towers" and "Return of the King" LOL.   
  
WHICH   
  
PS about ROTK- if you do know what happens, please don't give suggestions in the review because I haven't read the book, I decided that I will wait to see the movie before reading the book because well it has to do with reading TTT before the movie and such. Anyway I'm off topic...thank you again! review! I appreciate it! ** 


	21. I want to go home

Chapter Twenty-one   
  
Strider stopped Merry and Pippin from throwing the rocks. I walked back with the rest of the group waiting for the door to open.  
  
"It's a riddle," Frodo said. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
Gandalf looked up. "Mellon,"  
  
  
  
The symbol on the stone doors glowed and slowly opened. "Come on." I went to Pippin, grabbed his hand and followed the rest of the group in.   
  
Gandalf took a stone and placed it in his staff, giving some light in the dark cave. "This is beautiful." I said.  
  
"Yes," Pippin replied. I didn't see, but I felt him looking at me.  
  
We hobbits stayed close together as we walked a little closer inside the mine. I stopped dead in my tracks when I bumped into something on the ground. I looked down, seeing a rotting, mangled dwarf corpse. I gasped and a scream escaped my lips.   
  
"It's a tomb..." Boromir said  
  
I made a mad dash for the open door way, with Pippin and the other hobbits on my tail. I stopped at the edge of the water; as I turned back to see if the others had made it out I felt a cold, slimy object wrap around my ankle. Before I could uld look down I was violently pulled to the water.  
  
"Wisteria!" I heard the boys scream.  
  
I was screaming myself, hitting the tentacle and try to wiggle away, but I was continuously being waved around. I heard Sam and Frodo yell for Strider and the others. The tentacle pulled me beneath the water for a few seconds then yanked me back up.   
  
I saw Strider, Boromir and Legolas all cutting and stabbing the large aquatic animal that had me. "Let me go!" I yelled. Almost on command I felt the grip loosen and I fell, landing in Legolas's arms.   
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered. Legolas carried me in. When the creature tried to follow in, hitting the walls of the entrance way, stones fell and shut the opening.  
  
It was dark for a moment until Gandalf lit up the stone on his staff again. As soon as the mine was lit I felt Pippin pull me into his arms.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, not letting go.  
  
"I'm fine," I quietly replied. I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me tight. I wanted to go home.  
  
--------  
  
Please don't kill me for making Wisteria be the one that the squid caught. Just wanted to throw a tist into the mix. Thanks for the support...again...lol and REVIEW! 


	22. Spoken in the Dark

Chapter Twenty-two  
  
We weren't allowed to start a fire; Gandalf told us that much heat and light would draw attention to us. The others were asleep. I heard Gimli loudly snoring; he drowned out the others breathing.   
  
I shifted my weight, uncomfortably on my little makeshift pillow, away from the sleeping hobbits next to me and towards the open darkness. I couldn't see anything but a vague outline of one of the rocks on the small building we were on.   
  
"Wisteria?" I heard my name being called.  
  
"Yes, Pippin?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
I slightly laughed. "Yes, Pippin."  
  
"I can't sleep,"  
  
I rolled over to him; I couldn't see him, but I knew that our bodies were only inches apart. "Why not?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged. "I was really worried about you today."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me Pip. I can take care of myself,"  
  
"I know," I could tell he was half-smiling. "You've always been able to talk care of yourself, but ever since you hit your head-"  
  
"Pippin, I love that you watch out for me I really do, but I can take care of myself,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"I promise," I smiled. "Get some sleep Pip,"  
  
"All right. Goodnight,"  
  
"Goodnight," I rolled back towards the open darkness. Moments later I felt his arm go over my waist. I bit my bottom lip and smiled as I drifted to sleep.  
  
------  
  
Thank you all for keeping up to this story! 76 reviews officially makes this my most reviewed story! Thank you so much! I love all of you!  
  
And I am sorry for the short chapters, and few updates. School (its the work of the devil I tell you!) and I'm currently working on this screenplay for a contest so that's taking up time, but I promise that I will finish this story...someday LOL.   
  
Once again, thank you all! and keep up the reviewing LOL 


	23. Fool of a Took

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
There was more walking the next day. It was so dark in the mine that I couldn't tell if it was day or not. We had entered a very open area and Gandalf tapped his staff twice to shed more light into the grand cavern.  
  
My mouth went agape with awe as the light touched the great stone pillars in all their glory.  
  
  
  
"There's an eye opener, make no mistake," Sam said. I nodded in agreement as my eyes staid a gaze at the ceiling.  
  
::We walked a little ways until I heard Gimli cry out and run away from the group. Gandalf and we followed him into a room that had a stone casket and many dead bodies that had fallen in battle.  
  
Gimli was kneelin' in front of the stone casket. Gandalf translated was written. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then." Gimli continued to sob.  
  
Gandalf picked up a book bein' held by a rottin' corpse. He handed his staff 'n hat to me and began readin'. I started backin' away as he read.  
  
The others were standin' in a huddled group when somethin' caught my eye. It was a skeleton sittin' on a well with an arrow goin' through his chest. I reached out.  
  
" 'We cannot get out...' "   
  
I wrapped my fingers around the tip of the arrow.  
  
" 'They are coming',"  
  
The skull on the skeleton slipped off and fell down the well, hittin' the sides as it went down. Gandalf turned to me. I quickly faced him and as I did the body fell followed by the chain and bucket. Then there was silence::  
  
Gandalf glared evilly at Pippin. The young hobbit just stood there, holding the wizard's staff and pointed hat. Pippin had a look of confusion and fear, like a child who had just been caught stealing a sweet.  
  
Gandalf slapped the book and inched over to Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" he snatched his affects back. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf turned back to the door.  
  
I saw Pippin's face cover with sadness again. I reached out to touch his hand; he took mine and gently squeezed.  
  
Suddenly we heard a low booming noise that only seem to get louder and closer. "What in Heaven's name can that be?" I softly muttered.  
  
---------  
  
MWAH! I'm back! I finally finished my screen play so this story will be getting more attention. and 85 reviews! I may cry....if I had a heart LOL. J/K. So thank you so much for all of you who have stayed with me. Enjoy and review! thanks! 


	24. Cave Troll

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Boromir and Legolas ran to the wooden doors, trying to barricade them "They've got a cave troll!" Boromir stated.  
  
the Hobbits drew our swords. Legolas and Strider drew their bows, Boromir took out his sword as did Gandalf. Gimli stood on top of his cousin's grave.   
  
Gimli climbed to the top of his cousin's tomb. "Let them enter! There is one dwarf that still draws breath in Moria!" the Orcs pounded on the door.   
  
Legolas shot some arrows at the door, one of them killing an Orc threw the hole. The weak door did not last against the army of Orcs.  
  
They barged in attacking any thing in their path. Strider managed to decapitate one before the cave troll came storming in. Sam yelled and dove for it, almost getting crushed by its club.   
  
  
  
"Sam!" I yelled. I took my sword, charged at the ugly troll and stabbed it in it's large ugly foot. The creature moaned in pain and reached down, picking me up. "Let...go!"   
  
"Wisteria!" I heard Pippin yell my name and I saw him run towards the troll.  
  
I took my sword and stabbed that troll again, but this time in his fingers. It glared at me then threw me down to the ground.   
  
I sluggishly pushed myself from the ground and looked at the battel before my eyes. Everything was blurry and seemed to movie in slow motion. (At this point in time I somehow became 'used' to being hit in the head) I could see Legolas shoot at the troll, but he jumped off it. The troll went for Frodo, stabbing him. He collapsed to the ground. I saw Merry and Pippin yell in rage and jump on the troll's back, stabbing it repeatedly. The troll easily threw Merry to the ground, landing near myself. Pippin stayed on, stabbing and screaming. Legolas shot an arrow into the troll's neck. The troll staggered and fell over. As it did Pippin flew off and landed with a loud thud on the ground.   
  
Sam and Strider rushed over to Frodo; I pushed myself from the ground and went to Pippin. "Are okay?"  
  
"Fine," he coughed out. The wind had been knocked out of his lungs. "You?"  
  
"I'll be good,"  
  
"We must keep going!" Gandalf yelled. The fellowship gathered up and we followed Gandalf out of the tomb. 


	25. Fallen into Shadow

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
We ran into the grand hall, followed by an army of Orcs. They chased after us, coming out of the darkness, the ground and even the ceiling. Soon they had us surrounded, moving in closer every second. Gimli bore his ax and growled at the filthy creatures.  
  
Suddenly there was a much more dangerous and louder creature that rumbled from the shadows. The Orcs scattered and Gimli laughed in triumph, but that was not to last long. Gandalf watched down the dark hall. "Quickly." He rushed us into another hall.  
  
For me it all went in slow motion. We went down a large set of stone stairs until coming to a break. The monster was getting closer and Orcs began shooting at us from all directions. Legolas and Gandalf were the first to jump over the break, Boromir followed, carrying Merry and Pippin. Strider tossed Sam and I, and Gimli followed. The set of the stairway Strider and Frodo was on fell forward onto ours. We kept running.  
  
We got off the steps and ran towards a narrow bridge and that's when I saw it. There was a wall of fire and a large, fiery creature, with red, flaming eyes and great black horns, but taller than any troll stepped out of the flames. I stopped and watched it look at me and growl.  
  
"Wisteria!" Pippin grabbed my arm and dragged me away.  
  
We crossed the narrow bridge, Frodo was the last off except for Gandalf. The creature had caught up and stood in a show down with the wizard.  
  
"You cannot pass!" he told the beast.  
  
Frodo saw Gandalf stop and went towards him. Strider kept him in place. "Gandalf!"  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..."  
  
The light on his staff grew brighter, the beast did not move.  
  
"...the dark fire will no avail you, Flame of Udun!"  
  
The beast rose his hand with a great sword and brought it down upon Gandalf, but the wizard shattered the sword with his staff.  
  
"Go back to the Shadow!"  
  
The beast stepped to the bridge wielding a whip. Gandalf took his staff and sword it hand, lifting them above his head...  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT...PASS!"  
  
The bridge broke and the demon beast began to fall. Gandalf turns to us, but the long red whip takes his ankle and pulls him to the ground. He clung to the rock with his fingernails. Frodo went for him again but Boromir stopped him.  
  
The wizard looked at us and into Frodo's eyes. "Fly you fools." And with that, he let go.  
  
There was a solemn moment of silence before Frodo screamed. He struggled to get away from Boromir, but the hobbit was no match for the human.  
  
"Aragorn!" the other human called.   
  
Legolas and Boromir started to led everyone out of the cave. I followed after Pippin and Strider pulled up the back.   
  
We ran out into open sunlight, I would have been happy to bask in it's warm glow if I hadn't seen the closets person I had to a father die.  
  
Once we were out there everyone separated into little groups. Sam sat on his own crying, Boromir held the raging Gimli, Legolas looked stunned, as if it was the first time in his long life he had ever seen death, and Pippin collapsed into Merry's lap, sobbing.   
  
I stared at the horizon, the warm tears fell down my cheeks; the wind from the cliffs stung my fresh eyes. I felt darkness take over my body, the pain tingled in my fingers and my heart.  
  
"Legolas," Strider said. "Get them up."  
  
Legolas did not answer.   
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir told.  
  
That's all I heard as I sank to the ground on my knees. An old wise hobbit once said 'Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome'.  
  
I watched my friends grieving and Frodo, with a single tear run down his face. Our transition began.  
  
----  
  
The quote Tis not from me but was said by: Isaac Asimov.  
  
Thanks for your reviews, as normal but now I have come to a crossroads and I have a question for you all in which I would like the response in the review.  
  
At the end of the Fellowship segment and when I move on to the Two Towers, should I separate the Two Towers, Return of the King and Fellowship into three different stories or blend them into one epic? Please leave the answer in your review! Thanks all! 


	26. It's my fault!

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Strider did not give us time to grieve. He pushed us forward off the stone hill, across a stream and into a golden forest. The trees were silent and sunlight pierced through the leaves. It was shocking how the sun could smile since our dear friend had fallen into the darkness.  
  
"Stay close hobbits," Gimli told us, rounding the five of us in front of him. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."  
  
I saw Frodo jerking his head back and forth, looking through the trees. I was holding tight to Pippin's hand.  
  
Gimli continued his overconfident speech. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"  
  
Out of the trees came an arrow pointing inches from his face. Other bows holding arrows appeared around us. With lightening quickness Legolas pulled his own boy out pointing to the other arrows. A tall fair haired Elf approached us.  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark,"  
  
Gimli growled as Strider approached the Elf. The only words I understood from the Elvish were 'Haldir" and "Lorien".  
  
  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli said. "these woods are perilous. We should turn back."  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back," Haldir told us. "Come, she is waiting."  
  
********  
  
Haldir lead us to a grand silver tree hall. I saw elves wondering about through the area. The hall was glowing with blue and silver. We stood and the bottom of a stairwell. Two Elves, a Lord and Lady, both in white robes and flowing blond hair. The Lord's name was Celeborn; I didn't know how I knew that, but as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs I knew his name. I knew hers too. It was Galadriel.  
  
Celeborn was the first to speak. "Nine are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him."  
  
At the sound of Gandalf's name, all of our facial expressions changed from awe of the Elven City, to loss of a dear friend.   
  
"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel sadly spoke. "The quest stands upon the edge of a sword. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked at each of us, mainly Boromir, then at the hobbits. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."  
  
~"Welcome, Wisteria Foxburr of Loamsdown of the Shire,"~ I heard her voice in my head and scrunched my eyebrows in disbelieve. She still orally spoke to us while she was in my mind. ~"It is unfortunate that a young woman must see such horror and pain. Do not worry. You will find your peace and comfort."~  
  
I would not understand the full meaning of her statement until our journey was almost over.  
  
********  
  
The elves had provided us with food, water, bathing and a fresh sleeping area. The hobbits were staying under a sheltered area on top of soft, sweet smelling grass. Sam was rolling out blankets when Legolas walked by with a pitcher of water.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf,"  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you for me the grief is still too near," he kept walking.   
  
I rolled back in my bed and watched the patterns on the over ledge. The others had quickly and quietly crawled into their bags and drifted into sleep. I saw Galadriel walk by our little camp; Frodo followed her. I did not concern myself with him, I was worried about another fragile hobbit who was wallowing in pain and guilt.  
  
I got out of my sack and walked over Merry and Sam's sleeping bodies. I found Pippin, sitting on a grassy hill, watching the shimmering trees. I sat next him.  
  
"Hello," he quietly greeted.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he didn't look at me.  
  
"You've hardly said a word all day,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Do you want to-"  
  
"It's my fault," he quietly said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I touched the skeleton, the thin' fell over an' the Orcs came...then we went over the bridge and Gandalf fell,"  
  
"Pippin...don't say that,"  
  
"It's true," he looked at me. Fresh tears began to form in his green eyes. "If it weren't for me-"  
  
"Don't," he grabbed his hand. "Please don't say this."  
  
"It is my fault! And he was right! He should've bashed my head on that stone wall. Everyone's right. I'm justa fool. A no good fool. My parents think so, my sisters, my family, Gandalf...I've nevera been able to do anythin' right! And that's why he's dead! Because of me! Gandalf is dead because I'm nothin' but a damned fool!" the tears flowed openly from his eyes. He pressed his palms to his face, trying to hide the tears. I felt my own tears forming in my eyes, but I couldn't cry in front of him. It was my turn to be strong and to continue to take care of him.  
  
I reached over to him and pulled his body to mine. He sobbed into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stroked his hair and gently kissed the top of his head and quietly whispered "it's okay." I was screaming on the inside.  
  
--- 


	27. Grown Up

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
:: We stood in front of Galadriel. Her long flowing hair rest on her shoulders and her white robes reached her feet. She placed a dagger in mine an' Merry's hands.  
  
"These are the daggers of Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," I looked at the dagger in my hand, examining the blade and handle. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took." I looked up at her. "You will find your courage." ::  
  
I sat in an Elven boat with Merry, Pippin and Boromir, making our way down a very long river. I always liked boats and the water. It was peaceful. I dipped my hand in the water, dragging my fingers along the surface.  
  
I felt drops of water lightly hit my arm. I turned back to see Pippin grinning at me. I grinned back, it made me happy to see him smiling again.  
  
We parked are boats on a gravel shore and started to build our camp with a fire and some food. I sat next to Pippin as he ate.  
  
Strider turned to us after looking at the shore across the lake. "We cross the lake at night fall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."  
  
"Oh yes?" Gimli asked. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks and after that it gets better." I noticed Pippin gulp his food. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"  
  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Gimli growled.   
  
Legolas pulled Strider to the side out of hearing distance. Merry approached us with some more firewood and set them next to the camp fire. "Where's Frodo?"  
  
Sam immediately got up and went into the forest to find him. I wish I had known that would have been the last time I would see Sam, for a long while.  
  
Legolas, Strider and Gimli also left to find the Ring bearer.  
  
"Do you think we should help?" Pippin asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," Merry told. "He's got four others looking for him."  
  
I looked away from the camp fire. There was something different about the atmosphere. The birds weren't chirping, the wind wasn't blowing, it was like the calm before the storm.  
  
"I think we should..." I trailed off when I heard footsteps. A large hoard of heavy footsteps coming through the forest. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Let's go," Merry ordered. He put out the fire with a small bucket of water and ushered us into the forest. We went down a hill. I could see Merry was eyeing possible areas where we could store. The footsteps were getting closer.  
  
We spotted a fallen tree with branches and leaves. "Over there." He put Pippin and I in first and he followed. "Quiet."   
  
I huddled as close as I could get to Pippin. He reached down to take my hand. I noticed a change in his eyes. I could tell that he had been crying when he was by himself and the only time I had seen him smile was in the boats earlier. The change I saw was that he looked as if he had finally grown up.  
  
He touched my cheek. "I-"  
  
"Shh," Merry ordered.  
  
We each peered through a crack in the shrubbery and saw Frodo slide down the hill and hide behind a large tree across from us. Seconds later a group of Orcs and Uruk-Hai trailed down the hill, no doubt in search of Frodo.   
  
As soon as the Orcs were out of sight, the three of us made ourselves visible to the hobbit  
  
"Frodo, hide here. Quick!" Pippin beckoned his cousin to come.  
  
I saw it in Frodo's eyes. He wasn't going to hide with us.  
  
Pippin looked to Merry. "What's he doin'?"  
  
"He's leaving,"  
  
Pippin gritted his teeth and jumped from our place. "No!"  
  
Merry and I both grabbed for him and called simultaneously. "Pippin!" we had followed him out. Once out of cover some of the Orcs saw us. Merry grabbed onto his cousin protectively. Pippin grabbed to me.  
  
"Run Frodo," Merry told. "Go."  
  
Frodo was hesitant. He looked at his cousins then at me.   
  
"Go on," I said. "I'll take care of them."  
  
"Hey you!" Merry called to the Orcs. "Over here!"  
  
"This way!" Pippin chimed in. We started to run further down the hill, every now and a gain looking over our shoulders. They were getting closer. "It's working!"  
  
"I know it's working! Run!" Merry pushed us forward to a small bridge over a small creek. Unfortunately we became surrounded by the Uruk-Hai.  
  
We drew our swords.  
  
            Suddenly we saw Boromir coming over a hill with his sword out. We stood as Boromir stabbed and killed Orcs left and right. Out of nowhere an Uruk-Hai stood on the hilltop tall and almost proud as a he drew an arrow. The arrow flew threw the air and with force hit its target in Boromir's shoulder.   
  
I let out a gasp, covering my mouth.  
  
Boromir moaned in pain and fell to his knees looking at back at us. Within a moment he stood up and began fighting again. Another arrow shot him in the stomach but he continued to fight in defense for us. A final arrow shot him again and this time Boromir could not lift himself up.   
  
I saw in his eyes, pain, and the sense of failure the pain of death and the fact that his actions may have been fruitless in our defense. We were watching another one of our friends die.   
  
"Go." Pippin whispered to me.  
  
"What?" I replied. "Go where?"  
  
"Go hid somewhere…I can't bring you into this battle, I can't let you die,"  
  
"I'm here whether it was your choice or not," I took a tighter grip on my sword and rose it high with Merry. The three of us, with our swords above our heads ran towards the group of Uruk-Hai.   
  
Sadly, though we were being brave and proud, we were nothing but children compared to the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. They simply scooped us up as if we were baggage. I tried to stab my assailant, but I lost my sword.  
  
I watched Boromir. He still was knelling, unable to move. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks again.  
  
------  
  
Well, I guess that's the end of the "Fellowship" section.   
  
And I have decided one big epic.  
  
I know what you all are thinking (finally LOL) This chapter probably sucked so feel free to mention so in your review.  
  
And dude, 102 reviews last time I checked! I never dreamed I would ever write a story that good that people would review that much and that I'd have so many loyal reviewers! So thank you all of you who have reviewed!  
  
We now move on to "Towers" section. Let's see if I can get that one done by the time Return of the King comes out on video LOL... 


	28. Don't you touch her!

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
The Uruk-Hai took us far from where Strider, Legolas and Gimli were. Over hills, through the forest and suddenly we stopped. The Orcs that were holding us dropped us to the ground. The three of us quickly stood and huddled together. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai had us surrounded.  
  
"Get some rope," one of the ordered.  
  
A lackey Orc stepped closer to us and came inches from my body. He took my face in his hands. He had an awful stench that rolled off him, into my nostrils. I tried to struggle away, but he held me in place. "Looks like we got ourselves a little girl..." he reached his hand towards the string on my dress.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Pippin defended. He stepped forward but Lackey released me and took the back of his hand to Pip's face, knocking the young hobbit over.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
I screamed and went to his fallen body. He began to lift himself up, but he was shaking and blood trickled from his cheek. I heard Merry try to charge the Orc, but Lackey struck him in the head. Merry fell backwards, unconscious and bleeding from the forehead.  
  
"Merry!" I cried. I went for his body but an Uruk-Hai stopped me.  
  
"Don't even think about it," an Orc tossed the Uruk-Hai some ropes. He took our wrists and bound them together, tightly, almost cutting off circulation. Our ankles were next. Three Uruk-Hai lifted us on their backs, putting our bound wrists around their necks, and began running again. 


	29. Ripped

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
:: I couldn't see Wisteria, she was either too far ahead of us or too far behind, but I could see Merry. He still had blood tricklin' down his brow and his eyes were closed.  
  
"Merry," I called. "Merry!"  
  
No answer. Suddenly the ban stopped as one took a smell of the are. "Man flesh," he said.  
  
Man flesh! that could only mean one thing, "Aragorn."   
  
"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" the Uruk-Hai waved the group forward.   
  
No. How could they find us if we kept goin'? I looked around for a land mark anythin' somethin' that could single Aragorn where we were. I looked down at my brooch. That was it. I gnawed at it with my teeth 'till it tore off my cloak. I spit it onto the ground. The Uruk-Hai went on. ::  
  
It was dark by the time we had stopped. One of the Orcs demanded we stop. "We're not going no further till we've had a breather!"  
  
"Get a fire going!" the head Uruk-Hai ordered. They dropped the three of us to go for their rest. Pippin first crawled over to where Merry lay. I was next to him.   
  
"Merry," Pippin called.  
  
"I think, we might have made a mistake in leaving the Shire, Pippin," Merry managed to spill out. Pippin gently smiled at his cousin, then turned to me.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," I reached to touch his face. "You're cheek..." He took my hands into his own. His fingers were cold, I was guessing from the circulation being cut off from the rope.  
  
As the Orcs started to cut the trees for fire, we heard low rumbles and moaning.  
  
"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked.  
  
Merry started to lift himself up as he looked at the forest. "It's the trees."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember the Old Forest? O the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
I turned my head to the forest then back to Merry. "Tree that could whisper, talk to each other...even move."  
  
"Are the stories true?"  
  
"They might be,"  
  
"I'm starving!" an Uruk-Hai voiced. "We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"   
  
  
  
"Yeah," an Orc agreed. "Why can't we have some meat?" he looked over at us. "What about them? They're fresh."  
  
"They are not for eating!"  
  
"What about they're legs?" another Orc eyed our bodies. "They don't need those. Ooh...they look tasty!"  
  
"Get back!" the Uruk-Hai ordered.   
  
The Meat Orc moved closer to us. "Just a mouthful" as he stepped closer, Pippin protectively stepped in front of me.  
  
"No!" the Uruk spat back. He took a sword to the Orc and sliced his head off, which ended up bouncing off our shoulders. "Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!"  
  
The Orcs and Uruk jumped towards the dead body.  
  
"Let's go," Merry told. We started to crawl away, but the Leg Orc grabbed Pippin, turning him to his back.  
  
"No!" I screamed.  
  
The Leg Orc squeezed Pippin's face in his hands and wielding a blade along his cheek. "Go on, call for help. No, one's going to save you now!"  
  
Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, stabbing the Orc in the back, killing him. The Orc fell over. Pippin squirmed away.   
  
Human riders came through the camp, stabbing and shooting the Uruk and Orcs.  
  
  
  
"Come on!" Merry pulled the two of us and we started to crawl away again, trying to dodge bodies and horse hooves. Pippin rolled to his back when a hoof stomped next to his face. He let out a scream as the horse reached up, kicking its front legs.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
He rolled back over, avoiding the hooves and crawled with us as we tried to get away from the battle. "Here." Pippin stumbled upon an ax and we began cutting our bound wrists and untied our ankles.   
  
We stood and started running, trying to dodge the humans and falling bodies. As we ran under a horse, it stomped its legs in front of me, cutting me off from Merry and Pippin. I attempted to go around but an Orc grabbed the end of my dress, pulling me to the ground.  
  
"You're awfully pretty ain't ya?" his hand traveled down my body and tore a hold at my stomach. His nails scratched at my smooth skin. "You'd make a nice little lunch or maybe a bit more..." He ripped a piece of the bottom of my dress off.  
  
Another horse galloped by, knocking the Orc over onto the ground. I pushed myself up. I couldn't see where Merry and Pippin had went. I ran aimlessly towards the forest, tripping over a dead body. I stayed where I had fallen. I couldn't move. I blinked my eyes and everything went black.  
  
*******  
  
:: We had gotten into the forest, Merry was behind me and we both stopped at a tree. "Where's Wisteria?" I asked, out of breath. Merry didn't answer. "Merry, where is she?"  
  
"I thought she was behind us, but..."  
  
"Wisteria!" I got up to go after her.  
  
"No...Pip...she's gone,"  
  
"No," I refused to believe it. She couldn't be gone. She was right behind us. "NO!" I got up again to run out of the forest back to the battle, but Merry stopped me.  
  
"I'm sorry Pip," I felt the tears immediately spill from my eyes. Before Merry could comfort me an Orc came rummaging through the forest.  
  
"I'm gonna rip your filthy little innards out! Come here!"  
  
Merry and I ran, hidin' behind a tree. We could hear the Orc gettin' closer. "Climb the tree." Merry ordered. We both scrambled up onto it's branches. Merry looked around. "He's gone."  
  
He spoke too soon. The Orc had climbed up and grabbed my cousin by the ankle, pullin' him down.  
  
"Merry!" I called. I watched my cousin bein' attacked. I glanced the tree to see my bearin's but I stopped. The tree was starin' back at me with large yellow eyes! I gasped and let go of the branch but the tree caught me.  
  
"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly," the Orc told Merry. He held his sword in the air and slightly turned his head, seein' the tree in time to be stomped on.  
  
"Run Merry!" I told.  
  
Merry tried to run away but the tree picked him up in his other hand.  
  
"Little Orcs," it said.  
  
"It's talkin', Merry. The tree is talkin!"  
  
"Tree? I am not tree. I am an Ent," the I suppose I shall call him and Ent from now on, told.  
  
"A treehearder!" Merry awed. "A shepherd of the forest."  
  
"Don't talk to it. Don't encourage it!"  
  
"Treebeard is what some call me,"  
  
"And, ehm...whose side are you on?" I timidly asked.  
  
"I am on nobody's side because nobody is on my side, little Orc,"  
  
"We're not Orcs, we're hobbits!" Merry tried tellin' Treebeard.  
  
"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me," he tightened his grip around our bodies. I attempted to push away, but with no luck. "They come with their fire, with axes! Gnawing, biting, breaking, burning! Destroyers curse them!"  
  
"You don't understand!" Merry tried again. "We're hobbits!"  
  
Tighter...  
  
"...Halfings..."  
  
It was getting hard to breathe...  
  
"...Shirefolk!"  
  
I let out small gasps of air.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you are and maybe you are not. The White Wizard will know,"  
  
"White Wizard?" I quietly repeated to Merry.  
  
"Saruman," he replied.  
  
Treebeard dropped us in front of a glowing man. The White Wizard. 


	30. Forshaken

Chapter Thirty  
  
I was moving, I knew that much. I heard the clopping of horse hooves and the sound of those hooves circulating into one area. I heard muffled voices that gradually began to clear up.  
  
"What business does an Elf, a man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"  
  
An Elf, man and Dwarf...that could only be...  
  
"Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine," a gruff, yet kind voice told.  
  
"I would cut your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground..."  
  
Dwarf with a gruff voice...  
  
An arrow was perched upon a bow...  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell!"  
  
An angry Elf defending his friend...  
  
A human spoke. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn..."  
  
...Strider...  
  
"...This is Gimli, son of Gloin..."  
  
...Gimli...  
  
"...And Legolas of the Woodland realm...."  
  
...Legolas...  
  
"...We are friend of Rohan and of Theoden, your king..."  
  
I opened my eyes, but blinked from the bright sun. I was laying on a horse, with a rider who was staring at the confrontation.  
  
"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin,"  
  
I turned my head seeing a fair haired man talking to Strider. "Strider..." I quietly said. He did not hear me. "Legolas..." I said louder.  
  
The Elf looked up, straight at me. "Wisteria." He pushed past the men as I was trying to lift myself. "You're alive."  
  
I nodded and embraced him.  
  
"You know her?" the fair haired man asked.  
  
"Yes," Strider replied. "We track a party of Uruk-Hair westward across the plain. They had taken three of our friends captive, she was one of them."  
  
"Pippin," I quietly breathed. "Merry."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night,"  
  
"But she was with the hobbits! Did you see two other hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.  
  
"They would be small, like she," Strider pointed to me.  
  
"We left none alive, when we found her, she was at the edge of the forest, gripping to life. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a pile of smoke in the distance.  
  
"Dead?" I whispered, pulling away from Legolas.  
  
"I am sorry. Do you wish to take her? We were going to take her to a village far from here,"  
  
"We will take her," Legolas solemnly said. He took me from the horse and held me in his arms. "Thank you for watching her."  
  
"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," the fair haired man told. "Again I am sorry." He placed a helmet over his head. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders. "We ride north!" the disappeared out of our sight.  
  
We did not speak until we gotten to the pile of dead Uruk-Hai and Orcs. "Put me down," I told Legolas. He did and I watched the smoke bellow from the burning carcasses. Gimli was digging through and took a belt out.  
  
"Tis one of their wee belts,"  
  
Legolas said a prayer in Elvish. Strider came next to me, and knelt before, placing hands on my shoulders. "Wisteria, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"They...the riders came, distracting our captors so we crawled away," I pointed in the direction of the forest. "And cut our ropes on an ax...uh then there was a horse and I got separated. An Orc had me...but another horse had knocked him over. I crawled and tripped over a body..." I looked down. "Are they dead? Is Pippin dead?"  
  
"Which way did you run?"  
  
"That way," I moved and took him down the path. He bent down and looked at their footprints.   
  
"You got separated here," he said. "You went that way but Merry and Pippin..." he "They were followed. Away from the battle," we followed him to the edge of the forest. "Into Fangorn Forest."  
  
"Fangorn. What madness drove them there?"  
  
"So they...they're alive?"  
  
"With hope," Strider went into the forest, we followed. 


	31. Gandalf

Chapter Thirty-One  
  
I followed Strider, Legolas and Gimli into the forest. My cloak was tightly wrapped around my body as I trailed close to Legolas.   
  
Gimli took a tastes of some strange liquid of a leaf. He spat it back out. "Orc blood."  
  
Strider bent to the ground, tracing his fingers along a very large foot print. "These are strange tracks..."  
  
"This forest is old," Legolas said. "Very old. Full of memory...anger..."  
  
I perked my ears when I heard a familiar low rumbling amongst the trees. Strider and Gimli looked around startled; Gimli had his ax high at his side. "It's the trees..." I quietly said.  
  
"They are speaking to each other," Legolas explained.  
  
"Gimli!" Strider pointed to the dwarf who in turn cocked his head. "Lower you ax."  
  
"Oh," he slowly brought his ax to his side. Legolas and Strider began to converse in Elvish. "Step closer to me, young Wisteria. We don't want to loose you as well." I moved closer to him, gripping tighter to my cloak.  
  
"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas sternly said.  
  
"Do not let him speak," Strider told us. "He will put a spell on us." We all took hold of our weapons; Strider his sword, Gimli his ax, Legolas notched his arrow on his bow and I took my small dagger from its sheath. "We must be quick."  
  
Strider led the attack as the four of us twirled around. As Gimli and Legolas went to strike, their weapons were deflected. My dagger became hot in my hands (as did Strider's sword) and I dropped it to the ground. I had to shield my eyes from a bright white light.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," a low, humble voice, hidden by the light, told to us.  
  
"Yes," I quickly answered. "Where are they? Are they still alive?"  
  
"Very much so," the voice replied. "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Strider demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
The bright light slowly dimmed and a staff passed across the face. It was Gandalf, dressed in white. My mouth dropped and Legolas and Gimli bowed in front of our wizard.  
  
"Gandalf," I quietly said to myself.  
  
"It cannot be. You fell,"  
  
"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of earth, but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."  
  
"Gandalf," Strider solemnly said.  
  
"Gandalf? Yes...that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," he smiled. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come to you now at the turn of the tide." He led us out of the forest back to the open field. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras."  
  
He let out a beautiful, piercing whistle. Soon a gorgeous, white stallion appeared on the hillside, galloping closer to us.  
  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," the Elf observed.  
  
Gandalf placed his hand on the stallion's mane. "Shadowfax, he's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." He mounted the great horse.  
  
Legolas and Gimli got on theirs and Strider placed me in front of him. "Wait," i meekly squeaked before we rode off. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, Wisteria?"  
  
"Is...is Pippin okay? Is he safe?"  
  
Gandalf kindly smiled at me. "Peregrin is safe, and it should bring you great comfort that he is far out of harms way as he could get." 


	32. Eowyn

Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
:: We sat on top of Treebeard's branches as he walked us through a vast forest. He was so tall that we were settin' far above most of the trees that surrounded us.   
  
"I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I will keep you," Treebeard told us as he walked.  
  
I wasn't listenin'. My eyes were focusin' outward, on the open horizon.  
  
"You okay?" Merry whispered.  
  
"Fine," I lied. "We're hundreds of miles away from home, we don't even know if Aragorn or any of them know where we are and the woman that I think I'm in love with is dead. I'm great Merry." I dinn'a look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Merry said. I could tell that he dinn'a mean to offend me, he was just concerned.  
  
"I...I don't think I even realized it until...until you told me that she was gone," I felt the warm tears sitting on the rim of my eyes. "I dinn'a even get a chance to tell her. I dinn'a even have time to cry..." the tears rolled off my cheeks.  
  
"It's okay, Pip," he reached across Treebeard's branches and took my hand. I sniffled and nodded. I missed her so much, and I would never see her again.   
  
//Treebeard dinn'a seem to notice that I was cryin'. He had continued with his Ent songs. There were honestly quiet borin' but he was tryin' and was quiet proud of them. I wasn't payin' attention as I had mentioned I was finally grievin' over Wisteria.  
  
"This one is of my own composition," he took a deep breath and began his small song. Merry still held to my hand as silent tears crawled down my face.  
  
The song of the Ent seemed to be a luylaby of the forest. I felt Merry's hand startin' to go limp in mine and my eyes were startin' to feel heavy. The last thing I heard was 'come to me' and I vaugly remember the sensation of the tree stoppin' before I had completley fallen asleep.  
  
~It was sunny and bright in the little room. He didn't know quiet where he was, but he knew it was where belonged. And there was a woman.  
  
  
  
He couldn't see who the woman was, but she was standing in the doorway. He sat on a bed with two children. The oldest was a girl, daddy's little angel, she seemed to be. The other was a boy that resembled him in almost every way. Dark green eyes, light hair, strong pointed nose. The woman drew close sitting next to him on the bed. She placed his hand on her growing stomach.~::  
  
******  
  
On horseback, we entered a small city sitting at the bottom of a castle. The townspeople paused to watch us approach the castle.  
  
"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli observed. We got off the horses and walked up many stone steps to the castle. We were met by guards.  
  
"I cannot allow you before Theoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," the first guard told us. Gandalf nodded and we handed over our weapons, I even gave the guard my little dagger. He eyed my suspiciously, as if he had never seen a hobbit before. "Your staff?"  
  
"Oh..." the wizard started. "You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" the guard watches Gandalf then the rest of us. He nodded and let us pass into the hall.  
  
Sitting on a throne at the far end of the room, was an old man, with long hair and beard, and very pale, wrinkling skin. A crown sat on his head. Standing next to the withering king, was tall, pale, scary-looking man, with long black hair and black clothing. He turned to the king. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming, he's a herald of woe."  
  
Gandalf leaned on Legolas' arm as we got closer to Theoden. I stayed close to the Elf as well.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said. I saw Grima whisper something to Theoden.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" he was struggling to speak.  
  
"A just question, my liege," Grima agreed. He stood from Theoden and came closer to us. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and earth crooked with a witless worm!" he tossed his gray cloak aside, revealing his white clothing, and rose his staff towards Wormtongue.  
  
"His staff!" Grima tried to hide. "I told you to take the staff!"  
  
The guards attacked and we tried to fight them off. It was times like these that I didn't like being short. I wasn't much use except for kicking shins. After the first two I kicked, I was scooped up.  
  
"Let me go!" I struggled, trying to kick and beat down the guard.  
  
I watched Gandalf getting closer to Theoden, pointing his staff. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."  
  
A woman appeared in the room. She had long, blond hair and wide eyes. She saw what was happening to the king and tried to run to his rescue, but Strider stopped her. I turned back to Gandalf and the king in time to see the king fall back.   
  
  
  
The hall brightened with light as I witnessed the King, slowly turning back to a healthy, younger form. "Dark have been my dreams of late..."   
  
"Release her," Legolas said to the guard that was holding me.  
  
"She-"  
  
"Release. Her," the Elf did not back down. The human put me to the floor and I drew closer to Legolas.  
  
I smoothed out my cloak and torn dress. The men threw Grima out of the castle, and followed him.  
  
I stayed in, I did not wish to see any more violence. I sat on a bench that was pushed against the wall. The blond haired woman approached me. "Your friend saved my uncle."  
  
"Yes," I smiled.  
  
"I am Eowyn," she extended her hand to me, I took it.  
  
"Wisteria,"  
  
"I don't recognize what you are. Not human, nor Elf, not even a Dwarf,"  
  
I had to grin at that. There were many who had never seen, much less heard of a hobbit. "I am a hobbit, from the Shire."  
  
She nodded and I could see her, eyeing me. My unruly curly hair, small height, large feet and tattered clothing.  
  
"Your dress is torn,"  
  
"Yes..." I looked down at the dirty edges. "You've heard of the Uruk-Hai and the Orcs?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"My friends and I were kept prisoner by them and when we escaped I received some damage,"  
  
"If you wish, I can see if I can find you a clean, newer dress, and perhaps you could wash up,"  
  
I thought of warm water, (or cold, I wouldn't have cared) against my skin. Washing the dirt away, soothing my wounds and ease my bones. "That would be great." 


	33. Innocence of a Child

Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
//::I woken up feelin' wonderfully refreshed and layin' on a soft patch of green moss. Merry was still sleepin'.  
  
I observed the surroundings. Lots of trees, bright sunshine and a tricklin' stream with a wooden bowl and pitcher. I approached the brook to find water already in the pitcher. I looked around again and sat on the rock.   
  
  
  
I poured some water from the pitcher into the bowl and took a sip. Each little gulp was makin' me feel better and better.  
  
Merry started to wake up and was tryin' to find Treebeard. "Now where has he gone?"  
  
"I had the loveliest dream last night," I greeted. "There was this large barrel of pipe weed and we smoked all of it." I giggled. "And then you got sick." Merry smiled at me. "I'd give anythin' for a whiff of Old Toby." The thought of that sweet tobacco lingered in the back of my mind.  
  
There was low rumblin's comin' from the forest. My cousin went over to investigate. "Did you hear that?" another rumble. "There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all."  
  
I stood and took another sip. As I did there was another rumble, but Merry was lookin' at me oddly. "You just said something...Treeish!"  
  
"No I didn't. I was just stretchin''," I took another sip.  
  
"You're taller,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You,"  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"Than me!" he was gettin' irritated.  
  
"I've always been taller than you,"  
  
"Pippin," he folded his arms. "Everyone knows that I'm the tall one, you're the short one."  
  
"Please, Merry," I shook my head at my older cousin. "Everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're what? Three-foot-six? At most? Whereas I am three-seven." Another sip and stretch. "Three-eight!"  
  
Merry suddenly saw the bowl I had. I noticed and he reached for it, taken' the bowl from my hands. He took down a few gulps.  
  
"Merry no!"   
  
He evilly grinned at me and ran off with the pitcher. "Merry no! Treebeard said!" I slipped on a root. (Merry had always been faster than me) "Treebeard said it very well could be dangerous!"  
  
We crawled over a patch of large, thick roots. "I want some!"  
  
"Give it back! Merry!"  
  
I slipped on another root, but this time I couldn't get up. The root had wrapped itself firmly around my ankle. "It's got my leg!"  
  
We tried to get free, but the roots just pulled us further and further down, until we were tightly grasped and covered in leaves and branches. "Help!"   
  
Thankfully our muffled cries were heard. Treebeard came and was shewing the roots away. As soon as the leaves receded I let out a yelp and jumped away onto the grass. He picked us up.  
  
"The forest is waking up...it isn't safe..." and we went to the forest. "Trees have grown wild and dangers. Anger festers in their hearts...black in their minds. Strong is their hate and they'll harm you if they had the chance. There are too few of us,..too few of us Ents to manage them."  
  
"Why are there so few of you when you lived so long?" I asked. "Are there Ent children?"  
  
"Bar-hoom," he let out. "There have been no Entings for a terrible...long count of years."  
  
"Why is that?" Merry questioned from above.  
  
"We lost the Entwives,"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?"  
  
"Die? No. We lost them," The Ent replied as if I had just asked a foolish question. "And now we cannot find them." He looked overt o me. "I don't suppose you've seen any in the Shire?"  
  
"Can't say I have," Merry answered. "You, Pip?"  
  
I shook my head. "What do they look like?"  
  
"I...I don't rememeber now..."  
  
And we were silent.  
  
  
  
I felt so sad for Treebeard. He probably had an Entwife and to foget the curve of her face and the sound of her laughter.  
  
The effects of the Ent water began to wear off and It started comin' back to me. The other dream I had. The woman, the children, the little boy that had my eyes and nose, and the little girl who looked at me so adoringly, like I was a hero. And that woman...she was expectin' a third child.  
  
I really wish I had a bit of Old Toby so I would be able to forget the pain again. ::\\  
  
******  
  
The bath was one of the most magical experiences I had on the entire journey. I sank my entire body under the water in the small tub that had been provided for me. I could feel the warm water removing the dirt, blood and grime from my body. I had cuts I wasn't even aware of and bruises that were suddenly emerging with slight pain, but I didn't care. I was becoming clean.  
  
Now I was in a new dress, (a human-made dress, much different material than my Elven dress. More cotton and more browns instead of greens or blues) freshly clean and eating a full, hot meal. I was sitting across from two human children.  
  
The boy's name was Eothain and the girl with him was his little sister, Freda. A band of human wild men had been rampaging the countryside and was nearing their town. There mother had sent them to warn King Theoden.   
  
Eowyn sat with the children for a moment before speaking to the King. "They had no warning and were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree.  
  
"Where is Mama?" little Freda asked. 'Little'. She was about the size as I am.  
  
Eowyn went to talk to Theoden, Gandalf and Strider. Freda was looking at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?" she asked me.  
  
  
  
"Twenty-seven,"  
  
"Twenty-seven?" she scrunched her nose. "But I am only ten and you are just the size as I am."  
  
"That's because I'm a hobbit,"  
  
"What's a hobbit?"  
  
  
  
"Stop asking questions," Eothain snapped.  
  
"It's okay," I said to him. I turned back to Freda. "Hobbits are farm folk from The Shire. We are peaceful and live in holes in the ground."  
  
"Holes!" she laughed. I smiled at the little girl. "Why would you live in a hole?"  
  
"Since we aren't that big, we can't build large homes, so we dig in the grown. They are just as good as any house,"  
  
"Where is the Shire?"  
  
"Very far from here," I sadly said. "Very far."  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
"A friend of mine, he is out there in the wilderness, and I miss him very much,"  
  
"I miss my Mama," she looked over at her brother then back at me. "But don't be sad. Eothain says we'll see Mama again, so I know you'll find your friend."  
  
"I hope so Freda," I forced a smile. Maybe the innocence of a child is where hope should lie.  
  
--------  
  
I know it's been a bit, but well I don't really have an excuse LOL. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like it. bye! 


	34. This I am Denied

Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
:: ~A lackey Orc stepped closer to us and came inches from her body. He took her soft, delicate face in his hands. He had an awful stench that rolled off him, I could smell him from where I stood. She tried to struggle away, but held her in place. "Looks like we got ourselves a little girl..." he reached his hand towards the string on her red dress.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" I defended. I stepped forward but Lackey released her and took the back of his hand to my face, knockin' me to the ground. Dirt entered my nose and all over my face. I felt blood tricklin' down my face.  
  
"Silence!" he yelled.  
  
Wisteria came running to my side.~  
  
I gasped as I awoke. It was dark and the sky was dotted with gleaming white stars. I set myself back in a comfortable position as I could get, sittin' in a large tree. He had stopped and planted himself back into the ground to rest for the night and Merry was sleepin'.  
  
Merry was probably missin' Estella. I knew they fancied each other, the whole Shire knew that they would probably marry someday. I was missin' my home and family, but most of all, I missed Wisteria.  
  
I knew that she was gone, and there was no bringin' her back. I wish I could have been there with her in her last moments, but things were just happenin' so fast. I thought she was right behind us...  
  
I now know that I love her. I meant that when I told Merry. And Merry had been right the whole time, things had been changin'. I wish I had been able to tell Wisteria, to let her know that she was so much more to me than a friend and playmate, to tell her that I loved her more than I thought I could love anyone and that I wanted to be with her everyday for the rest of my days.  
  
"Beavers and butter..." Merry silently spoke in his sleep.  
  
I cracked a small smile, but that didn't last long. I shifted my weight again, closin' my eyes, imaginin' her warm body next to mine as I tried to sleep.::  
  
----  
  
I know this is really short, but I thought Pippin deserved his own chapter, even though it is short. Thanks for your reviews again! 


	35. Filler Space

Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
Theoden was moving us to the shelter of Helm's Deep. We were traveling in a large mass of men, women, soldiers and children. I was sitting on a horse that walked next to Legolas. Eowyn held to the reins of Gimli's horse, Strider was behind him.  
  
"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli told the Lady. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!"  
  
Eowyn looked back at us. Strider rubbed his own chin as he whispered: "It's the beards."  
  
"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"  
  
I chuckled and Eowyn let out a hearty laugh, this must have scared the horse, because she reared up and galloped away from us. Gimli fell off, and Eowyn ran to his rescue. I smiled again and saw even Legolas cracking a small grin. "It's all right! Nobody panic...It was deliberate! It was deliberate!"  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"Better," I replied. "I'm clean again."  
  
"About Merry and Pippin-"  
  
"Gandalf said that they were as safe as they could be, so I'm trusting in him,"  
  
A day had passed since Legolas had asked me how I was and our journey to Helm's Deep was about to become very dangerous.  
  
------  
  
Okay, I really don't like this chapter, but it's just for some filler place I guess. It'll get better after this I promise and only TWELVE DAYS till ROTK! I have some great ideas for that part of the story. (Remember I haven't read the book yet, so don't say anything! LOL) 


	36. Grieving of an Elf

Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
I paced wildly in the open forum as the villagers began unpacking and trying to find their loved ones. Freda and her brother had found their mother. Eowyn was helping others settle, but I could not calm myself.   
  
Orcs had found our band and attacked. All the soldiers, including Strider, Legolas and Gimli had stayed to fight. I knew that some wouldn't make it. I knew there would be pain and death, but what kept me pacing was the fear that Legolas or the others wouldn't return.  
  
I stopped when The King and some of his soldiers came through the gate. Eowyn quickly ran to her uncle and Gimli approached her with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"No..." I quietly whispered to myself. I looked about the crowd until I found the tall, fair-haired elf. "Legolas!" I ran to his side, he crouched to my level as I embraced him. "I thought you..." he felt his muscles were tensed. I pulled away. "Strider. Where is he?" Legolas did not respond, but opened his hand reveling the Evening Star, that Arwen had given her lover. "No." tears stung my eyes. "That's just not possible..." he didn't answer, but stood and began to walk away. "Legolas!" he stopped and faced me.   
  
His beautiful face was smudged with some dirt and his eyes were heavy with grief and regret. I ran to him again and he again bent to my level as I jumped into his arms, burying my face in his shoulder, sobbing. I felt his grip tighten as well, but I knew that he wouldn't cry.  
  
******  
  
:: As soon as dawn broke, Treebeard began walking again. I kept my eyes on the horizon and something rising from the South. "Look! There's smoke to the South."  
  
"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days," Treebeard grimly replied.  
  
"Isengard?" Merry oddly looked at me. We both climbed further in Treebeard's branches for a better view.  
  
"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now he had a mind for metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things,"  
  
What I saw made me wish I had stayed lower. A massive army was quickly moving across the land. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Saruman's army!" my cousin gasped. "The war has started."  
  
War. The only good of Wisteria dying was the fact that she wouldn't have to see any more death or pain. :: 


	37. Elaborate Lives

Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
I sat on the steps with my hands tightly clenched together and my head resting on my knuckles. The men were all preparing for a battle, I knew that much. Women were watching their children closely. I heard the doors open and one soldier yell 'he's alive!'. I looked up and smiled.  
  
Gimli ran through the crowd to greet a very beaten and bruised Strider. Legolas also went to him. I saw Eowyn smile at Strider's return and then a frown after Legolas handed Strider the Evenstar. He nodded then walked towards my direction.  
  
"Strider," I stood. He stopped and bent down on one knee to face me. That's one thing that I always liked about Strider. He was kind enough to come down to the Hobbit's level. "I'm glad that you're back."  
  
"It is good to be back," he smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green Elven broach. "I believe this maybe Pippin's. You should hold it." He placed the jewel in my hand and closed my fingers.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to see the king," I nodded and he walked away into the tower. I looked down at the broach. It had some dirt smudged on it, but no other signs of damage. I hooked it on my dress.  
  
******  
  
:: ~"Wisteria..." I moved closer to her until her body was almost touching mine. She dinn'a answer me.   
  
I thought about that night at Bree...where she asked me to place my arm around her. She never asked me to do that before. She normally hated it when I was too close to her as we slept.  
  
To tell the truth, I dinn'a want to move that night. I dinn'a know what was happenin'. Were things really changin' like Merry said they would?   
  
I slowly took my arm and draped it around her waist. She dinn'a move. I took that as a good sign and closed my eyes. I smiled when I felt her hand go over mine~  
  
"Wake up," Merry hit my leg, bringin' me outta my wondrous slumber.  
  
"What?" I looked around to see Treebeard had stopped at a large clearing of the forest.  
  
  
  
"We Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time, but now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age. Entmoot."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
" 'Tis a gathering,"  
  
"A gathering of what?" Merry asked. I heard movement coming out of the forest. I turned my head in each direction, seeing more Ents, just as tall as Treebeard, coming out of the woods.  
  
"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash...Good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."  
  
I saw Merry lick his lips and grin. I hung my head low. I dinn'a want anymore wars.::  
  
******   
  
The soldiers were trying to push the women and children to the caves, it was easy enough for me to dodge the men and I was now standing in the armory  
  
There was a great hustle about. The women and children were all gathering their belongings and heading for the caves. The men were fitting for armor and trying to find weapons.  
  
Men. Some were men, others were boys, boys not even old enough to have a beer or even shave. Some of the men were old, past their prime and could barely wrapped their hands around a sword.  
  
I ducked behind a pillar as the men were trying to shew any very young men and the rest of the women away. I peered around the corner seeing Strider, Gimli and Legolas watching the men.  
  
"Look at them," Legolas spat. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." He then spoke Elvish with Strider.   
  
Both had growing anger until Strider broke in common-tounge. "Then I shall die as one of them!" the men silenced themselves and paused their actions. Strider looked around then left.  
  
I came from my hiding spot and approached Legolas. "Why aren't you in the caves?"  
  
"I want to help,"  
  
"We can't risk loosing you," Legolas told me. "Please, get to the caves."  
  
"No!" I picked up a large sword from one of the tables and held it up in weak hands. "I've done NOTHING on this whole stupid journey, but get left behind, repeatedly get hit in the head and loose the man that I love to the wilderness! I will NOT sit behind stone walls while my friends go out there to fight and I will NOT sit back and wait for news if they have survived or if they are lying bloody dead in the mud!" I looked around at the men watching me. My lips were quivering and my eyes held tears, waiting to fall out.  
  
Legolas gently took the sword from my hand and knelt to my level. "We want to keep you safe, so that you may see him again. Wisteria, we have already almost lost you several times..." he didn't know what to say to me, to comfort me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and he brushed it away and sighed. "Please, just go with them, be with Eowyn." He stood and left the armory. The men went back to getting their weapons.  
  
I was still standing in the center of the room, with tears running down my face, and being ignored by the men. I reached to the broach clipped to my dress. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped.  
  
Did I just say I was in love with Pippin?  
  
-------  
  
Dennis: i'm not old, i'm thirty-seven!  
  
-Monty Python and The Holy Grail  
  
lol anytime I see or hear the number 37 I think that line. Anywho...I hope you all like that chapter, it's kind of sappy, but hey it's all out there now right?   
  
and...  
  
TEN MORE DAYS!!! 


	38. We've still got the Shire

Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
I didn't go to the caves as I was told. I milled around until the armory was empty except for Strider, who was putting on his battle gear. As he reached for his sword, it lifted from the table and Legolas handed it to him.  
  
"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair,"  
  
Strider responded in Elvish. They both smiled and put a hand on each others shoulders. Gimli walked into the armory, trying to hold chain mail up.  
  
"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted," he dropped a bundle of the chain mail to the floor. "It's a little tight about the chest." I too smiled.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud horn coming from outside the tower. "That is no Orc horn." Legolas said. Strider and Gimli ran out to the forum, but Legolas paused when he saw me. "Why aren't you in the caves?"  
  
"I didn't get a chance to say good-bye to Frodo or Sam. Or Merry...not even Pippin...and I didn't want you to go out there..." he came to my level. "Good-bye, Legolas."  
  
"Do not say good-bye, we will see it through the night," he placed a hand on my shoulder. I returned the gesture, the embraced him one last time. He pulled away and stood. "Go to the caves. Stay."  
  
******  
  
  
  
:: Merry sat as I paced. The Ents were still discussin' about the war. "This is takin' too long." I said. Merry dinn'a respond. Merry let out a smile grin. "What?"  
  
"This just...reminds me of the time that you were born,"  
  
  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" I stopped my pacin' and cocked my head at my older cousin.  
  
"Your father called all of us to the house, because you were being born. We were all just sitting there waiting in the hallway, and we just sat there for hours and hours and hours. Your sisters were in and out of the room, checking on your mom, Frodo was in the corner reading a book or something and I just sat there, being bored out of my wits,"   
  
I grinned. "Mum always did tell me I was the hardest."  
  
I was happy that Merry was thinkin' of better times, instead of focusin' on the bad. I wish I could do the same.   
  
Suddenly I saw Treebeard turnin' to us. I patted Merry in the shoulder. "Merry." We both stood and moved closer to the Ents.  
  
"We have just agreed," Treebeard started. He dinn'a quiet finish, he was takin' a long pause and shut his eyes.  
  
Merry and I exchanged glances, then Merry turned back to Treebeard. "Yes?"  
  
The Ent shook his head and put his attention back on us. "I have told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed; you are not Orcs." He grinned.  
  
"Well, that's good news," I rolled out.  
  
Merry was not as acceptin' of the answer as I. "And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about HIM?"  
  
"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc,"  
  
"Hasty?" Merry growled. "Our friends are out there! They need our help, they cannot fight this war on their own!"  
  
"War, yes...it affects us all, but you must understand, young hobbit. It takes a long time to say anything in old...Entish...and we never say anything...unless it is worth...taking...a long time...to say. The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done."  
  
"How can that be your discussion!?" I wanted to calm Merry, but I couldn't move.  
  
"This is not our war,"  
  
"But you're part of this world, aren't you?" the Ents looked at one another, shocked that such a small creature could be this out spoken. "You must help, please! You must do something!"  
  
"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."  
  
Merry bit his tongue in anger and stormed to where we had been restin'. I simply nodded at the Ents and followed my cousin.  
  
"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've already lost so much...we've still got the Shire. Maybe we should finally go home."  
  
Merry dinn'a face me. "The fires of Isengard will spread, and the woods of Tookborough and Buckland will burn and all that was once green and good in this world will be gone." He turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "There won't be a Shire, Pippin. And what about Wisteria?" at the mention of her name, I lowered my head. "Do you think that she'd want us to give up? Just leave our friends and family to die? Don't let her have died in vain." He walked away. ::  
  
----  
  
Hope you all are enjoying it. Just saw the extended FOTR in theaters, it was awesome, they should have kept my drunken, singing hobbits at the Green Dragon. ::sigh:: oh well.   
  
Next week, extended TTT, and the 19th...(for me anyway) RETURN OF THE KING! woot! yay! 


	39. In front of my nose

Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
I sat on a rock amongst the women and children. Most of them were crying, whispering, begging for it all to end. I thought of Pippin.  
  
When we were younger, things were so simple. We would play tag, or hide and seek. We would run through Farmer Maggot's crop, not taking anything, just running, seeing who could beat the other to the end of the fields.  
  
As we got a tiny bit older, we would play in trees, jump into the little rivers and we would just stay out all hours of the day, only pausing for meals. We'd play at night, chasing fireflies, catching night frogs, and play hide and seek in the dark.  
  
The two of us didn't really have any companions when we were young. Frodo is the oldest out of us, Sam was never much for romping around the Shire and getting in trouble and Merry didn't want to play with us until we were older. Pippin was the closest my age, only being two years older.  
  
Of course as we got older and became a trio and started getting into more trouble, Mother didn't like me hanging around with that 'fool of took Peregrin'. She wanted me to start being a lady. I didn't care, I stayed with Pippin mostly because...  
  
I'm a fool. I'm a damned fool. It's been in front of my nose all this time. All along. I cracked a very small smile at my own expenses. All these years, how could I not know? How could I have not seen it.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Eowyn sat next to me.  
  
"Fine," I replied.  
  
"You're thinking of him aren't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I asked Gimli, why you had two of those Elven broaches, and he told me that the other one belonged to your friend Pippin," her voice was soft, as she had spent most of the times in the caves comforting the women.  
  
"Yes...I...I miss him greatly,"   
  
She placed her hand over mind. She did not need to say any words, I knew she was feeling close to the same pain as I; I knew that she had growing feelings for Strider and she worried for him, as I was worried for Pippin.  
  
Abruptly there was a growing sound of stomping from the outer walls. As the stomping got to it's loudest point, it stopped, but only for a moment. Then came a roar from the crowds.  
  
"It has started," Eowyn quietly said.  
  
----  
  
I hope that chapter wasn't to informyish (yes that's a word, well it is now) and repetitive, because I know some of it was said in an earlier chapter. Like you all remember LOL. Anyway there you go... 


	40. Not this time

Chapter Forty  
  
:: We were heading back to the Shire, back home. There would most likely be a celebration for the return of two of it's children. Two...  
  
Damnation it all. I couldn't get my mind off her and it drove me mad since there was nothin' I could do about it. I would never see her again. Never be able to embrace her; never run my fingers through her hair, hold her in my arms, feel her breath on my neck, feel her lips upon mine...never even tell her.  
  
~    "Come on!" Merry pulled the two of us and we started to crawl away again, trying to dodge bodies and horse hooves. I rolled to my back when a hoof stomped next to my face. I let out a scream as the horse reached up, kickin' its front legs.  
  
        "Pippin!" she screamed. ~  
  
The last time I saw her. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard told us.  
  
I glanced down at Merry, who had his head restin' against Treebeard's trunk. His eyes were fixed on the distance. He was miserable...and as always he was right.  
  
"Wait! Stop! Stop!" Treebeard came to a slow stop. "Turn around, turn around! Take us south."  
  
"South? But that will lead you past Isengard," the Ent was confused.  
  
  
  
"Yes, exactly," I replied. "If we go south we can slip past Saruman, unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."  
  
"Hmm. That doesn't make sense to me, but the, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hang on, little Shirelings," he slowly turned back to the direction we had come from. "I always liked going south. Somehow it feels like going down hill."  
  
"Are you mad?" Merry whispered to me. "We'll be caught!"  
  
"No, we won't," I grinned. She wasn't goin' to have died in vain. "Not this time."  
  
----  
  
Short but who cares? LOL anyway, I had just recently read that Pippin was 29 when they started the journey, and originally I thought he was 27 so I made Wisteria 25 but she's really supposed to be two years younger than him. If numbers don't bother you then you have just wasted your time on reading this section. LOL. J/K. I'm glad you've all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they make me happy! Keep them coming! 


	41. In the Caves

Chapter Forty-Two  
  
:: We held tightly to Treebeard as we got closer to the edge of the forest. He spoke of his times in the many different forests. How little mice and squirrels would scurry up his trunks and branches and how they'd tickle him. He abruptly stopped once we cleared the woods.  
  
"Oh!" we stood over-lookin' a dissipated landscape of tree stumps and broken branches. "Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."  
  
"I'm sorry, Treebeard," I tried to comfort. I knew no words would bring solace to a broken heart.   
  
"They had voices of their own..." I felt his branches start to tighten and twitch. He focused his eyes on the tower of the wizard. "Saruman! A wizard should know better!" From the bellows of the Ent's soul came a great and horrendous cry that echoed throughout the land. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men for this treachery. My business is with Isengard tonight, with rock and stone!"   
  
Merry and eye turned as rumbling from the forest grew louder. A large group Ents started to emerge from different directions and come towards us. I looked at Merry, whose face was full of excitement and glee. "Yes!"  
  
"Hooraroom," Treebeard let out. "Come my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom...the last march of the Ents!"  
  
And they walked. Walked towards the tower of Isengard. I glanced at Merry again. He was ready for this battle. I wasn't so much ready as I was nervous, but I was doin' this for her.  
  
No longer would her dark eyes see the mornin' sun, or her fingers hold a flower, nor her feet travel down the dirt path to her home... From now on, everythin' was for her. ::  
  
~ "Come on Wisteria," Pippin whispered in my ear. I was sitting on a bench drinking my little mug of beer.   
  
"What is it this time?" I asked rolling my eyes and looking over to the Took grinning at me.   
  
"Me and Merry are goin' to get into Gandalf's fireworks. Wanna help?"  
  
I was about to say yes but stopped herself. I had gotten into too much trouble with the rambunctious Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" he pouted.   
  
"Because we just got in trouble last week for being in Farmer Maggot's crop and my Mum had me weeding the garden until last night," I put my beer down and lifted my scratched hands.  
  
He took one hand and kissed the scratches. "Please?"~  
  
There was a large explosion and the caves shook. The women cried out in fear and grabbed hold to one another. I looked across the faces, seeing Eowyn, gripping onto a few different women. The others were holding tightly to their siblings and young children.  
  
  
  
"The sun will be rising," I said. There was so much pain and fear, I could sense it. I had heard the battle going on over head. They had broken the hold and were storming the city.   
  
I wanted to be out there, but like Eowyn I was being held back. Trapped.   
  
There was more rumbling and more shaking of the caves. I held to a stone pillar and watched. Watched children crying, begging for daddy to be there, young girls trying to be strong for their little sisters. Mothers desperately gripping children and call their sons and husband's names.  
  
I turned away. The Shire. Green, grassy hills, cool rippling little rivers and the rolling hills with the hobbit homes. The Green Dragon, Rosie pouring ale into mugs, Sam glancing at her, but looking away when she returned a smile. Estella serving to the drunken costumers; Merry watching her, softly touching her arm as she walked away. Merry and Pippin on the tables, almost nightly, singing at the top of their lungs without a care in the world. Pippin.  
  
"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No!" I fell to my knees and cried, just cried.  
  
----  
  
I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I wanted to wait and see ROTK before finishing TTT so I could see how I wanted dit to go. And I did see ROTK and Oh. My. God. It is the best movie I've ever seen, bloody brilliant, and I felt like crying the last hour of the film. That's all I'm going to say.  
  
But yeah, updates with be more frequent until the end of TTT segment because I have to wait to see ROTK again or a script to come up so yeah.  
  
I really am -REVIEW- glad that you people still -REVIEW- enjoy this story. It means -REVIEW- so much to me. It's just -REVIEW- going to be so sad when it's all -REVIEW- over. ::sniffle:: Anyway, back to happy!  
  
REVIEW if you didn't get the subliminal messages LOL. 


	42. Just a Dream

Chapter Forty-One  
  
~ I was standing in my hobbit home, and yet I did not recognize anything. I was sure that I lived here, but nothing was where I had remembered it being.  
  
I walked down the main hall, looking for my parents or sisters. "Mother?" I poked my head in the kitchen, and it was empty. I scrunched my eyebrows and kept on. Suddenly I saw my sister, Poppy, turn the corner. "Poppy!" I followed her down the hall and as I walked, Tigerlily went past me and Ivy as well. I heard my mother calling for the two of them again. "What is going on?" I followed where my sisters had been.   
  
I did not recognize this portion of the house as my own. I saw Pippin wildly pacing back and forth in front of a door. "Pippin?" I inched closer. Merry was sitting on a chair, reading.  
  
The door opened and I heard Rosie say 'take these' and Ivy ran out with bloody towels. I covered my mouth at the sight. A few moments later the door opened again, and it was Rosie. She had sweat dripping from her forehead and her sleeves were rolled up past her elbow. Pippin jumped at the sight of the red-haired maiden at the door. He saw the blood on her apron and fear covered his face. "She's fine." Rosie smiled. "You can see her now." He looked to Merry, as if asking permission.  
  
"Go and see her, you silly fool!" he laughed. Pippin smiled and walked into the room.  
  
"Pippin!" I touched the door knob and there was a flash of bright white light. ~  
  
I gasped awake. I observed my surroundings, finding myself still in the caves, with crying and worried women. I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep.  
  
"Are you all right?" Eowyn had returned to sit with me.  
  
"Yes, it was only a dream," I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body. She saw the second broach.  
  
"What is he like? Pippin? Gimli has told a few stories of him,"  
  
I smiled at the thought of my Peregrin. "He's terribly funny. He's not the brightest person in the world, but lord knows he tries." She smiled along with me. "He got me into trouble almost every single day, but I didn't care because we were just having fun. I'm the youngest out of us, but I was always the one watching out for him. Once we were on this journey, he began watching out for me." I looked at my clenched hands. "He's very brave. He does not realize how brave he is." I sighed. "I miss him so much."  
  
Eowyn placed her hand over mine. "They will win this battle and war, and I promise you-"  
  
"I thank you for the comfort, but you have been doing it all night. You should sleep,"  
  
"If only I could," she weakly smiled. "I'm going to check on Freda's family." She left me to my thoughts.  
  
That dream...I did my best to push it out my mind as the battle over head ensued.  
  
----  
  
I figured you all could use a little update LOL. I just realized I'm almost to the end of "The Two Towers" section. Wow. I'm debating on what I want to do with "ROTK" based on what I've seen in the previews. Well, why am I tell you that, you don't know what I'm thinking, and if you do...GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LOL.  
  
Anywho...I hope you guys are enjoying and I enjoy the reviews! I enjoy every single one of them. They make me happy! So don't stop!   
  
Pointed Ears...$10ish  
  
Tickets....$6.25  
  
Crying when I finally see ROTK and my sexy, sexy Pippin sing and in battle arm (espescailly since I hardly cry in movies) and the end of ROTK....priceless.  
  
There are somethings money can't buy, for everything else, there's Pippin. ::BOWS:: 


	43. More Pain

Chapter Forty-Three  
  
There were inside the fortress now. I could hear the growling, running and fighting. I still had no idea if my friends were still alive.  
  
I was so tired, but I would not allow myself to subsume to slumber. "This is wrong." I muttered. "I should be up there."  
  
"And what use you be?" a mother had heard me. I had seen her husband and son, who was no older than twelve, go up to the battle. "What use are the children?"  
  
"I am no child," I coldly replied. "I have seen more pain, suffering, destruction and death in the past months than you shall ever see in your life."  
  
"Is your husband up there? Is your SON up there!?"  
  
"My friends are up there and the man I love is lost. He is gone and is out there in the wilderness by himself with his only companion who is his cousin. And they are both no bigger than I,"  
  
There was a large pounding coming from just above us. "They're breaking in!" a woman yelled. The others began screaming and hugging onto one another. I saw an older woman grab to Eowyn.  
  
"It's not supposed to end like this," as I spoke those words, one of Theoden's men came to the cave.  
  
"Quickly! Follow the passages to the mountains,"  
  
Eowyn pushed herself forward of the crowd to the guard. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"King Theoden has ordered that you take the passages to the mountains. You mush hurry before the Uruks get down here," the guard disappeared back up to the surface.  
  
"Wisteria!" the princess called. I went to her side. "I don't want to loose you in this crowd. Walk with me." I nodded. "Everyone! We are taking the pathways to the mountains!" the women were still crying and started yelling. "Please! Please! Stay close with your families! We must move quickly!" She and I went towards the entrance with the crowd following.  
  
----  
  
Must see ROTK again.....  
  
I have all these ideas and passages written for ROTK and the end of the story. It's driving me nuts! LOL. Since Christmas is so close, I probably won't be updating until after the holidays, I'm not sure. I'm hoping to get TTT EE so I may be tweaking some chapters and I'm waiting for that so I can write the ending of TTT section. So yeah.  
  
If you haven't seen ROTK yet, YOU MUST SEE IT! I COMMAND IT! LOL. It's great. anywho...If I don't update Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Ramadan and any other holiday I have not mentioned. And Happy New Year! 


	44. Luck

Chapter Forty-Four  
  
"This pathway is dangerous," Eowyn quietly said to me. "It hasn't been used in many years, the wood is breaking, the walls are narrow and there are holes, so watch your step."  
  
"Lovely," I muttered.   
  
"Stay close!" Eowyn reminded the people. She held the torch in her hands so tightly, that her knuckles were turning white. "Earlier, you said that you should be up there fighting; how long have you been with Lord Aragorn and the others?"  
  
  
  
"Months, many months. It happened by accident really. Pippin, Merry and I ran into Frodo and Sam and were chased by Black Riders. We met Strider at an Inn and he took us towards Rivendell. I didn't see much of the journey towards Rivendell, because I was injured in battle-"  
  
"You've seen battle?" she seemed amazed that a person as small as myself had been in battles.  
  
"A few," I paused to hop over a hole, that Eowyn simply stepped over. "In the first one, I had been hit in the head and was partly healed in Rivendell."  
  
"That is where the Fellowship left from?"  
  
"Yes, all except for me,"  
  
"Why would they leave you behind?"  
  
"The lord of Rivendell would not allow it. I was told it was because of my injury, but in fact it was because I was a women,"  
  
"Trapped as well?"  
  
"Very much. So that night, I packed my clothes and left,"  
  
"You hobbits are truly amazing creatures," she answered, shaking her head in awe. "You really are. You're so very small and yet you've accomplished so much. Traveled so far, seen battles, met the Elves, been in the caves of the dwarves, faced a fire demon, captured by Uruk-Hai and still manage to come to rescue a king from evil."  
  
"We're really not that wondrous," I modestly answered. "Just a bit of luck I suppose."  
  
No sooner had I said 'luck', I had stepped onto a plank of wood that was covering one of the holes and the plank split in two. My left leg went between the open space, and the wood cut into either side of my calf.   
  
I let out a small yelp of pain, but for the most part I was gritting my teeth and groaning. "Oh lord!" Eowyn panicked. "Hold this." She handed the torch to another woman and bent to help me.   
  
She brushed the broken pieces aside, the put a hand on either side of my leg. "On three." I nodded. "One, two, three."  
  
She pulled and I yanked my wee leg out of the hole, but splinters still jabbed my calf and I felt there was a large piece of wood lodged into the back of my calf and right below my knee. I could also feel the warm blood, oozing down to my ankles.  
  
I could tell by the wideness of her eyes, that she was concerned for my wound. "We'll get you some help as soon as we are able to return to Edoras." I nodded. I attempted to put weight on my bloody and impaled leg. "Can you make it?"  
  
"Yes," still through gritted teeth. "Let's keep going. No telling how close they are now."  
  
----  
  
Yeah I know, she has a few traits of MarySue (like getting hurt) but I think that people hurt themselves all the time anyway and especially if you jinx yourself like she did. Anywho...an update yay! Happy Chriswanakadanza! and New Year! 


	45. Isengard

Chapter Forty-Five  
  
:: The knot in my stomach grew as we got closer to Isengard. Right as we got the edge the Orcs and Uruk-Hai immediately began attacking the trees, but with little success.  
  
The Ents began stepping and swingin' their branches.  
  
"Here," Merry handed me a large rock. He threw his first and mine second, hitting an Orc directly in the face.  
  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"A hit! A fine hit!" Treebeard congratulated. I grinned with giddy triumph. I was actually participatin' in battle and on the bridge of winnin'!  
  
Each Ent was takin' down Orcs and Uruk-Hai left an' right. It was an amazin' rush bein' there, fightin' back, finally bein' able to show the Orcs that we weren't just tiny pieces of ba to be picked up from the road and takin' away from our friends. We weren't prisoners anymore.  
  
One by one the Orcs went down and Treebeard and the other Ents moved closer to the large wood dam.  
  
"Break down the dam!" Treebeard ordered.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry warned. "Hold on!" We both tightened our hold on the branches.  
  
"Hold on, little hobbits!" Treebeard braced himself against the rushing waters the pour forth from behind the barricade. The waters rushed over the ruins of Isengard, drownin' the Orcs and puttin' out fires.  
  
Merry an' I both cheered in triumph. I looked up at the tower seein' Saruman escapin' to his chamber. My smile grew wider. ::  
  
I held around Eowyn's waist as we continued to walk through the cave. "M'lady!" one of Rohan's warriors came running to us. "M'lady! The battle is over!'"  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Theoden wants you to return so we can move back to Edoras, I will start to led the others." The warrior rushed back down the path, informing the others.  
  
"This is wonderful!" Eowyn cheered. "We can get you fixed now."  
  
"Yes," I smiled as we turned. My only concern was if Legolas, Gimli and Strider had lived.  
  
------  
  
Yay an update! I hope everyone had a good holiday. I got a Merry and Pippin shirt. Yayness.  
  
oh IMPORTANT A/N! After watching the TTT EE, I updated CHAPTERS THIRTY-TWO (32) and CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE (33). PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THEM. THANK YOU! //--- those represent updated sections  
  
Yes I know this chappie was a little short on the Wisteria side, but I was in such a kick from writing in Pip POV that I wasn't into it at that point. Next chapter to come soon. Still looking for ROTK script thingy. I already have some scenes written from memory but that's about it. So thank you all for your reviews! I love them! And I apologize again for Wisteria being MSish in the last chapter, but it comes into play in a future chapter. It'll be sad....never mind...back to happy! 


	46. Longbottom Leaf

Chapter Forty-Six  
  
:: Merry an' me stood waist deep in the water that had flooded Isengard, lookin' up at Saruman (and a pale skinned, dark-haired man) wonderin' back and forth in the tower, tryin' to figure out what had happened.   
  
"Doesn't look to happy does he?"  
  
"Not to happy at all, Merry,"  
  
  
  
"Still, I suppose the view would be quiet nice from up there,"  
  
"Oh yes, it's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good," out of the corner of my eye I could see Merry takin' his hand across the air. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"Nothing," he smiled. "World's back to normal is all."  
  
"No, it isn't," I faced the tower and grabbed my growlin' stomach. "I'm starvin'."  
  
"Good luck trying to find something decent around here," he checked a basket. "Probably just dead rats and moldy bread."  
  
I nodded then somethin' red caught my eye. An apple! I grabbed it and looked to the sky, remindin' me of when Aragorn had tossed one to my head. I looked back to my hand and smiled.   
  
I turned and found more apples! Merry followed and we waded through the water and found a turkey! A large cooked turkey! I placed it in a basket of apples and we stopped in the stone doorway...  
  
Food! and Drinks! Stacked from the ground to the ceiling!  
  
"Saruman's storeroom," Merry awed. We went further in and found the most wonderful thing in all of Isengard!  
  
"I don't believe I whispered.  
  
"It can't be,"   
  
I grabbed one of the barrels and opened it. "It is!"  
  
"Longbottom Leaf," Merry took a long and joyous whiff. "The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing."  
  
"It's perfect!" I handed a barrel to Merry. "One barrel each. Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"  
  
"Share it?" he looked as if I was crazy. "No...no." he picked up some of the weed in his fingers. "Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand." He drew closer. "Could be a distant relative."  
  
"Oh I get it," I grinned. "Don't be hasty."  
  
"Exactly," my cousin triumphily took his pipe out of his pocket and put in between his lips. He smiled and let out a mock 'Barroom'. I giggled and took my own pipe out. Things were finally startin' to look up.  
  
******  
  
Eowyn and I came out of the caves amongst the confusing and the men returning and trying to find their mothers, sisters, children and wives. Suddenly Eowyn stopped when she saw Strider. She went right up to him and touched his face then hugged him.  
  
I smiled. Strider had made it through the night. I looked through the crowd again until I spotted the tall, long haired Elf. "Legolas!" he heard me and approached.  
  
"Your leg,"  
  
"It's fine," I lied. I was actually in excruciating pain and I wasn't sure if the bleeding had stopped. "I'm just glad you're safe."  
  
He softly smiled as he knelt to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder. I just moved closer to him into his arms. The battle was over.  
  
----  
  
Wow two updates two days in a row. I'm proud of myself. I know still short on Wisteria but that's just till TTT section is over and wow it is! Yay. Time to go onto ROTK, woot! so if you haven't seen the movie yet, the next chapters on WILL ME SPOILER! so if you plan to see it but haven't, just read this story again LOL. Thanks!  
  
PS- Got script from www.legomirk.com 


	47. Happy Feeling Gone

-----ROTK SPOILERS HERE ON OUT------  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven  
  
I was taken back to Edoras with the rest of the women and children and Eowyn  
  
while Strider, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas and some of the men were going by Isengard. When we reached the boarders of the city the families ran back to their homes and immediately began to make house again.  
  
"You can rest here," Eowyn said, setting up a small wooden cot.  
  
"I really, don't need any of this," I answered. "I'll be-"  
  
"We don't have the means to fix your leg, and the troops will be returning soon. I'm sure Lord Legolas will be able to help, please rest. I'll be back with some tea," and she left me.   
  
I let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed. I didn't like being weighted on, or worried over. It was my job to do the watching and protecting. I gritted my teeth through the pain and pulled up the bottom of my dress. Blood was spotting the bandages and dotting around my ankle. I dropped the dress back down.  
  
The room I was in was large, even for the human stature, but this was a hall of kings, everything was large. The bed was soft and feathery, reminding me much of my bed back home. There were four candles lit (one in each corner of the room) and the bed sat on a fur carpet.  
  
I lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling and waited for the soldiers to return.  
  
******  
  
:: I had a large grin on my face as I graciously smoked on my wooden pipe. The scene around us was very peaceful. Water was tricklin' from the flood, the birds were singin' and the sun was shinnin'. It was too be a wondrous day.  
  
"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work," I mused.  
  
"Only," Merry replied. "You've never done a hard day's work." I agreed with laughter alongside my cousin.  
  
Suddenly out of the woods, we saw Gandalf, Legolas (sharin' a horse with Gimli) and Aragorn approaching on horses. Merry and I exchanged happy glances before he stood and I raised my mug.  
  
"Welcome, my lords!" he announced. "To Isengard."  
  
"You young rascals!" Gimli scolded. "We've been searching and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!"  
  
"We are sittin' on the field of victory, enjoyin' a few well-earned comforts," I defended, swigin' my feet off the ledge. I had a piece of meat in one hand and my mug in the other. Merry boasted his pipe. "The salted pork, is particularly good."  
  
"Salted pork?" Gimli gaped.  
  
I saw Gandalf shake his head in half humor half ridicule.  
  
"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry told.  
  
"Gather your things and get down from there," Gandalf instructed.  
  
Merry 'n me looked at each other and shrugged. I took one last sip from my mug and tossed the pork aside. We put on our jackets and climbed from our perch. I climbed on behind Aragorn and Merry was with Gandalf. We road towards the tower and Treebeard.  
  
Bein' so abruptly taken away from my ale and pipe-weed, the side-effects of bein' happy were startin' to fade.  
  
"Young Master Gandalf," the Ent greeted. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stow I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."  
  
"And now there Saruman must remind, under your guard Treebeard,"  
  
"Let's just have his head and be down with it!" Gimli scoffed.  
  
I looked past Aragorn's shoulder and saw somethin' shiny and glowin' beneath the water. I jumped off the horse and waded in that direction. He had called for me but I dinn'a list. I stuck my hands into the water and pulled out a large, round, glass ball.   
  
On the inside was a dark, swirlin' cloud. I couldn't take my eyes off it until Gandalf called me. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." I made one last glance at the ball "Quickly now." I handed it over to the wizard who took it with a cloth and set it in front of him.   
  
I looked down at my hands, I could still feel my finger tips tinglin' from holdin' the glass. My happy feelin' was now gone.  
  
-----  
  
There is my first ROTK installment. The script is from LegoMirk and is being transcribed by Noora. She has done an excellent job I must say. But to get it out, it's not the official script released by New Line and I'm not making money off this so no sewing thank you! and REVIEW!   
  
PS-Rosa, where have you been? I need your criticism and reassurance! LOL 


	48. Five Pints Later

Chapter Forty-Eight  
  
The pain was growing and I was loosing the feeling in my foot. Hope was fading for the fate of my leg until he door opened and I saw my light-haired Elf. I smiled. "Hello."  
  
"I can't make it completely heal over night, but I can stop the bleeding and impending infection," he approached the bed and wearily went for the bottom of my dress, but stopped. "Forgive me."   
  
"Legolas," I simply said.   
  
He proceeded. I don't know anything about the race of Elves, with the exception of what I knew from my friend, and I don't know how they're healing 'powers' or procedures work and why they have this ability. I lay, just watching the ceiling and I saw a blinding white light. "Legolas." I panickly called. "Legolas."  
  
"Sleep," I heard and felt fingers touch my forehead. "Sleep." And darkness.  
  
******  
  
:: We were all gathered in a grand hall at the city of Edoras in front of King Theoden. Drinks and food sat before us.  
  
"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," The King raised his gauntlet. "Hail the victorious dead!"  
  
"Hail!" the men repeated and drank.  
  
I saw her rosy cheeks and grey eyes as I titled my head back and took a large swig from the mug. I would need at least three or four pints to get me through the night.::  
  
*****  
  
---FIVE PINTS LATER---   
  
The cousin's stood on the table, surrounded by many of the guests who were clapping and cheering along with the dancing singing hobbits.   
  
"Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our home town! You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon!" and with a mighty triumph, they clinked mugs and took chugs.   
  
Five pints did it all right, well enough for a young, heartbroken hobbit to forget his troubles for a few hours.  
  
----  
  
Yes, that last part wasn't from anyone's POV but I really wanted to include that scene in there.   
  
As 'Wisteria' stated, she knows nothing about the Elven culture and healing procedure and well neither do I. So if there are any Elf people out there and think I've made a BIG mistake, then PLEASE leave a note in your review and I'll go back and fix this. Thank you!  
  
And PS- Sorry it's taken so long to update, FF.net wasn't working at home so i'm doing it at school. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks love! 


	49. I saw Him

Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
:: The floor was hard and cold, but I wasn't thinkin' about that. When Gandalf had crawled into his bed, I saw him take the bundle that covered the glass ball and put it in his arms. I couldn't get my mind off it. The smokey blue swirl, the way it glowed under the water, and how my fingers felt after touchin' it. I had to see it again.  
  
  
  
I sat up and looked around. The coast was clear. I got up and walked towards the side of the room, but Merry saw me. "What are you doing?" he demanded. I shot a glance at him but kept walkin', gettin' closer. "Pippin!"  
  
I stood in front of Gandalf. The wizard had his eyes open as if he was lookin' right at me. Wavin' my hand over his face, showed me that he was soundly sleepin'. "Pippin!" Merry called again. I still dinn'a answer him as I grabbed a pot off the wall. And as quick as I could, I snatched the ball and made the switch, then drew back. "Pippin are you mad?" Merry asked.  
  
"I just want to look at it. Just one more time," I snapped back. I HAD to touch it again. I slowly unwrapped the cloth and smiled. There it was. So shinny, the smoke was calm, but it was as beautiful at it was the first time I saw it.  
  
"Put it back!"  
  
I dinn'a hear him. I brushed my fingers along the smooth, glass. "Pippin..."  
  
Somethin' changed. The stone got hotter and a large red flame faded into the blue smoke. My fingers felt as if they were meltin' to the stone. I tried to release, but couldn't. Pain started runnin' up my arms into my face and body. I stood up, tryin' to drop the flamin'' ball but I was stuck.   
  
A voice...a tree...  
  
There was an agonizing scream, I dinn'a even know it was mine. And it went black. ::  
  
*****  
  
"Pippin!" I gasped. I immediately sat up in bed, looking for him, but he was gone. I searched my room...the candles were out and it had grown dark. There was still pain in my leg, but I wasn't concerned with that.   
  
. There was a fire...and darkness and I heard him screaming. He was in pain and something was after him. I wiped the tears from my face and pulled the covers over my face. I couldn't get the sound of his pain out of my head.  
  
******  
  
:: There was blackness and void of sound. Loneliness. Then a hand on my face and soft whispers.  
  
...'Open your eyes Peregrin Took'.... in the back of my head. ...'Open'...  
  
And I blinked, then saw light at shapes. "Look at me."   
  
"Gandalf," I breathed out. My lungs were heavy and fire in my heart. "Look at me..." I went to close my eyes, to go back to my void.  
  
"Look at me," he sternly repeated. "What did you see?"  
  
What did I see? Pain...death...fire...stone...  
  
"A tree," yes a shining tree. "A white tree...in a courtyard of stone...it..." Death. "Was dead."  
  
Fire.  
  
"The City was burnin',"  
  
"Minis Tirith?" he gasped. "Is that what you saw?"  
  
A dark figure, with eyes of hate and a darkness for a soul. The lord of the ring. "I saw Him..." my lips quivered and tears escaped my eyes. The darkness.... "I could hear his voice in my head..." he was still there...whisperein'...lingerin'.   
  
"And what did you tell him? Speak!"  
  
"He...asked my name, I dinn'a answer," I replied quickly. "He hurt...me."  
  
"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?"  
  
"Nothin'. It hurt so bad...my hands and my eyes,"  
  
"Please, Gandalf," Merry begged.   
  
  
  
"You didn't tell him anything?" Gandalf repeated. I shook my head.  
  
"I let go before He asked anythin' else..."   
  
Gandalf looked over my body again, into my eyes, findin' if I was truthful. He seemed satisfied enough. He picked me up and placed me back on my bed. "Stay there, don't move until I get you." And he went over to take the stone back. No one else spoke a word until my cousin came to me.  
  
Merry took my hand and knelt next to me. "Pippin..." he felt so cold.  
  
"I wish she was here..."  
  
"I know," he replied. He still tightly held my hand. "But I'm going to watch over you." He replied, coverin' my body. "Just rest."  
  
I dinn'a even nod; I just went back to my void.  
  
----  
  
I hope I didn't ruin y'alls hopes for the Planantir scene. I know the next chapter will be better. Someone finds out about someone else. But you'll kill me lol. Suspense...mwah! anyway...thanks for the reivews as always and if this isn't uploaded until the 8th (as i'm typing this it's the 7th) it's because FF.net still isn't working at my house. Thank you all. 


	50. So Close, Yet so Far

Chapter Fifty  
  
:: I felt so bad. I put everyone in danger and the enemy knew that someone had the ring. Gandalf and the Kind had decided Gandalf would ride to Minas Tirith and be wouldn't be goin' alone.  
  
"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are by far the worst!" he yelled at me as Merry and I followed the wizard. I tagged behind Merry.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" I asked.  
  
"Why did you look?" he shot at me. "Why do you ALWAYS have to look?!"  
  
"I don't know...I can't help it,"  
  
"You never can," he huffed.  
  
"I'm sorry all right?" I stopped. "I won't do it again." I could still feel the burnin' in my fingers.  
  
Merry also stopped and walked up to me, inches from my body. I knew that look in his eyes. I had seen it before. He gave me that look when I didn't know how far I had gone, or didn't understand what I did wrong.   
  
I understood, but I dinn'a know what was goin' on.  
  
"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the ring," I felt my lips curve to a frown. "He going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here."  
  
"And you're comin' with me?" He dinn'a answer, but walked into the barn after Gandalf. "Merry!"  
  
"Come on," he called.  
  
As soon as we were in the barn Gandalf lifted me from the ground and set me on his large white stallion. "How far is Minas Tirith?"  
  
"Three day's ride as the Nazgûl flies and we better hope we don't' have one of those on our tail..." Gandalf went back to brush or pack something.  
  
Merry nudged my leg and handed me a leather satchel. "Here, something for the road."  
  
  
  
I looked at the satchel then to my cousin. "Last of the Longbottom Leaf?"  
  
"I know you've run out, you smoke too much Pip,"  
  
"But we'll see each other soon?" Merry looked at Gandalf wearily, as if lookin' for the right answer. "Won't we?" I tried again.  
  
"I don't know," he choked out. Gandalf got on the horse behind me and Merry backed up. He was holdin' in tears. "I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Merry," I called out. Please don't take me from him, I can't be lost again.  
  
Gandalf's hand went over my chest. "Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste,"  
  
"Merry!" I repeated as the horse galloped out of the stall and into the horizon. ::  
  
******  
  
The sheets were soft and the bed was warm. I felt sunshine on my face and smelt the faint scent of fresh bread and tea. I fluttered my eyes open. My hopes were shattered when I realized I wasn't home, but Eowyn was in my room setting a tray of food on a small table.  
  
"You're awake," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
No pain. "Much better," I pushed myself up. "How was the celebration?"  
  
She paused before answering. Something must not have went well with Strider. "It was very interesting. You're hobbit friends are very humorous. I wished you had been awake to see Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Wait. Pippin?"  
  
"Yes. Aragorn and Gandalf brought them from Isengard,"  
  
I stepped out of the bed and walked towards the door. "Can I see him? Where is he?"  
  
  
  
"Gandalf is getting ready to take him away to warn Gondor-"  
  
  
  
I didn't let her finish her sentence, but I left my room. I tore down the hallway and out the main entrance onto the open fields. I glanced around my surroundings and spotted a white stallion leaving the barn. Shadowfax! He was carrying Gandalf and a small hobbit sat in front of the wizard.   
  
The horse and his riders were growing smaller by the second. I saw Merry running out from the barn towards a watch tower. I followed across the field and to the wooden steps. I was fresh on Merry's heels and Strider was behind us.  
  
Once we were at the top, Merry pushed aside the guard and stuck his head between the wooden poles, I did the same.   
  
We watched Shadowfax run across a small pond and gradually got further and smaller in the distance. I let out a heavy sigh and placed my head on the pole. I felt Strider's strong hand rest on my shoulder. "Gandalf will watch after him."  
  
"I still didn't get to see him,"  
  
"Wisteria?" Merry's voice cracked.  
  
I turned to him. I had seen him run up here, but I didn't register that I hadn't been near him since we were separated. "Merry?" we both smiled through our tears and embraced. "I've missed you."  
  
"Words just can't..." he pulled away. "You're alive."  
  
"Yes," I chuckled. "I should hope so! I have enough bruises and sores to prove it!"  
  
"But when we escaped-"  
  
"The Riders found me,"  
  
"Pippin...he'll....he'll be more than happy to see you,"  
  
I smiled. I would be more than happy to see him as well.  
  
---------  
  
Yay she found Merry! Please don't kill me that she's not with Pippin yet. ::hides:: I have a plan! Trust me, I'm not keeping them apart all willy-nilly. There is a method to my madness. I hope you liked this one a bit.  
  
and Chapter Fifty. Woot.  
  
PS- the script is at LegoMirk 


	51. How?

Chapter Fifty-One  
  
"How did you escape?" Merry asked me. The two of us sat at a table in the hall, nibbling on breakfast.  
  
"An Orc grabbed me, and separated me from the two of you. I tried to walk, but it was just so hard, and I was so tired, I just dropped. When I awoke the next morning Legolas and the others were talking to Eomer and the Riders of Rohan. I thought the two of you died,"  
  
"Why?" he set his bread down.  
  
"Eomer said that they left none alive. I'm surprised they didn't throw me into that pile,"  
  
"Men know better than to harm or kill women,"  
  
"Maybe so," I smiled. "Tell me about Treebeard."  
  
Merry smiled at the thought of the Ent. "He's well over twenty feet tall. And tells the most amazing stories."  
  
We sat for hours exchanging stories. He told me more of his travels of the forest and I told him of meeting Lady Eowyn and waiting in the caves during the great battle. I missed these talks. Just sitting together telling tales or reliving the days events. It made me feel I was home again.  
  
"You look different," he said to me.  
  
"How?" I laughed.  
  
"Older, you're wearing a dress, hair is longer,"  
  
"Well, you look dirty," I poked at him. He laughed and we clinked glasses.  
  
  
  
Eowyn entered the hall, with robes and cloth in her arms. "I've been looking for you." She smiled. "I managed to find you some new clothes. I knew that you're Elven ones are on the mend."  
  
"Thank you. Have you met Merry?"  
  
"No," she replied. "But I did see him dancing and singing last night."  
  
"M'lady," he stood bowing to her and taking her palm. "Pleasure." He kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," she smiled, then turned to me. "I'll ask Elena to place these in your room."  
  
"Thank you," I replied.  
  
  
  
"If you'll excuse me," she winked at Merry before leaving. Merry kept his eyes on her until she closed the door behind her.  
  
I grinned at Merry. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," I answered smugly. "Nothing at all."  
  
-----  
  
Eh it was an okay chapter LOL. But it's an update right? I like the two of them meeting. When I say two of them, I mean two of them, I mean Merry and Eowyn. Oh and check out my Merry and Eowyn story: Unexpected.   
  
I must say I am absolutely in love with Merry and Eowyn and as a couple. (As well as Wisteria and Pippin, but alas she is not real) And I'm sorry to all of you who had such high hopes for Wist and Pip to get together the last chapter. I know that they were in the same building, and yes he still thinks she's dead. I PROMISE that when they reunite, and when he finds out she's alive, it will be a wonderful, happy and tear-filled chapters. I hope you enjoy! 


	52. Dream a Little Dream

Chapter Fifty-Two  
  
:: "I'm winning!" she called after him, as the two children ran down a hill.  
  
"It's not fair!" he whined. "You got a head start!"  
  
"Stop complaining and keep running Peregrin Took!"  
  
Twelve-year-old Pippin huffed at the ten-year-old Wisteria and tried to keep up. It really wasn't fair. He went down the hill, but slipped. He let out a small yelp as he tumbled down, hitting the bottom with a thud.  
  
He looked down at his knees, both were scrapped and bleeding. Little sobs began escaping his throat as the pain seared through his legs.  
  
Wisteria stopped and turned back, seeing the weeping hobbit on the ground, hugging his legs.  
  
"Pippin!" she gasped and went to his side. "What happened?"  
  
"I fell," he sniffled.  
  
  
  
"Lemme see," she went to touch his leg, but he jerked back. "I just want to see." He let up a bit, letting her have a quick glance, then pulled his legs back. "Do you want me to go get your Mommy?"  
  
He shook his head 'no'. "She'll just...yell at me...for runnin'."   
  
"Okay," she replied. She sat down next to him, as close as she could get. "You can hold my hand if you want, until it stops hurting." He nodded and grasped her hand. She stroked his head in a motherly way and let him cry through the pain. "It's okay, Pippin, I'll take care of you."~  
  
I awoke suddenly when Gandalf shook my shoulder. "We've just passed into the realm of Gondor." But he dinn'a stop the horse, we just kept ridin'. There was a large, White City that stood miles high above the ground. It made me smile. "Minas Tirith, the City of Kings" and there we went. We went up through several different levels of the city, each man, woman and child runnin' out of our way.  
  
It seemed to be an entirety before we reached the top level. He jumped off the horse, and took me with him. He strode across the stone path and I followed.  
  
There it was! The white tree, sittin' in the middle of the court, dyin'. "It's the tree, Gandalf!" I pointed. "Gandalf!"  
  
"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King," he explained. He stopped us before a large, wooden door. "Lord Denethor, however, is not a king. He is a steward only, the caretaker of the throne. Now listen carefully; Denethor is Boromir's father." I felt my heart twinge at the thought of Boromir. "To give him news of his beloved son's death will be most unwise." He paused. "And don't mention Frodo...and say nothing of Aragorn either." One more time. "In fact, it's better you do not speak at all, Peregrin Took."   
  
I sighed and nodded. My big mouth had gotten me into enough trouble. I followed Gandalf down the grand hall. There was a man, sittin' on a thrown, bent over the Horn of Gondor. It was broken in half.  
  
"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor,"  
  
"I come with tidings in this hour," he must have noticed the horn. "And with counsel."  
  
"Perhaps you come to explain this," he lifted his head and held the horn higher. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."  
  
The last time I had seen that horn, Boromir was blowin' it tryin' to call for the others to help us. In front of me I saw a lonely man, grievin' over his son. His son that died savin' me. I pushed my way passed Gandalf.  
  
"Boromir died to save us; my kinsman, companion and me. He fell defendin' us from many foes,"  
  
"Pippin!" Gandalf interrupted.  
  
I knelt before the Steward. "I offer you my service, such as it is. In payment of this debt." It was the only thing I could think of doin', the only thing I could offer.  
  
"Get up!" Gandalf scolded, hittin' me with his staff. I pushed myself up and stood back.  
  
  
  
Denethor and Gandalf began arguin' about the War comin' and Strider takin' the throne. My mind was on givin' my services to the Steward. Was it goin' to be worth it?  
  
"Rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" I wanted that man his throne. A broken father, an angry ruler.   
  
"Come," The wizard ordered and stormed out. I followed him and shot one more glance before leavin' the hall.::  
  
---  
  
Yay an update! Yay a Pippin chapter! Anywho, thank you all for the reviews, I heart them, keep reading and thanks LOL. 


	53. Even Worse

Chapter Fifty-Three  
  
:: I observed the items laid out on the table in front of me. A long sword, leather gloves and black, velvet garment, with a white tree on the chest. I held the sword, examining' it. "So I imagine, this is just a ceremonial position, I mean they don't actually expect me to fight...do they?" I was hopin' not.  
  
Gandalf was on the balcony, facin' Mordor. "You're in the service of the Steward now, you're going to do as your told. Peregrin Took, guard of the Citadel." He sighed.   
  
I walked out to lean next to Gandalf. His arms were restin' on the railin', but my head barely reached the top. The air was still and calm. "It's so quiet."  
  
"It's the deep reach before the plunge,"  
  
"I don't want to be in a battle. But just waitin' on the he edge of one I can't escape is even worse," he wasn't answerin' me. I saw the lights comin' off from Mordor and I thought of Frodo. It had been a long time since my mind, wondered to my older cousin. Or Sam for that matter. I turned up to Gandalf. "Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?"  
  
He took a puff of his pipe before answerin' me. "There never was much hope." He finally looked at me and smiled. "Only a fool's hope."  
  
I knew he was speakin' of me. If one little hobbit could have hope for his cousin, they why couldn't that cousin achieve his goal to save the world?  
  
"Our enemy is ready, his full strength has gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South." I felt my stomach turn. "Mercenaries from the Coast, all will answer to Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammerstroke will fall hardest."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If the river is taken," he continued. "If the garriosn in Osgillath falls, the last defense of the city will be gone."  
  
"But we've got the White Wizard," I smiled. "That's got to count for somethin'."  
  
He wasn't takin' my praise as comfort. My smile faded. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Sauron is yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies to war, the one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar, you've met him before."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine and Minas Morgul is his lair,"   
  
Suddenly a large flash of green light, shot from the ground to the sky from Mordor. The castle shook and I looked up at Gandalf. He put his arm around me, bringin' me closer. "We come to it at last, the great battle of our time. The board is set, the piece are moving." He stared out into the darkness. "Come, Pippin, get some sleep." He forced a weak smile and ushered me to the room.  
  
I crawled into my bed (and it was a real bed) and pulled the blankets around my body. I missed Merry. :: 


	54. Beautiful

Chapter Fifty-Four  
  
~ "Leave me alone!" Wisteria shouted to Bolo Boffin. The eighteen-year-old was taunting the sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
"Wisteria looks like the backside of a pony! An ugly one at that!"  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled back. It wasn't her fault that her hair had turned out so badly. Tigerlily had gotten sap in it and Blossom had to cut a chunk out. Unfortunately that left her hair short, and misshapen.  
  
"You look like a shrubbery!" Bolo taunted.  
  
Wisteria tried to walk away, but Bolo only followed her and continued to make fun of her hair. "No, not a shrubbery, you look like a haystack!"  
  
She tried covering her ears, but Bolo kept persisting. "Leave me alone or else!"  
  
"Or else what? Gonna tell your Mom?" Bolo laughed. "Grass-head!"  
  
Wisteria felt warm tears seep from her eyes, but she kept walking. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Not a chance! This is a too rich an opportunity-"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Wisteria and Bolo both looked up when Pippin hopped on to the path.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it Took? Get your older sister's to come and help?"  
  
"I don't need their help to handle a nancy-boy like yourself,"  
  
Bolo roared and went after Pippin, taking the Took down. "How do you like that now?" Bolo raged as he hit Pippin in the face. Pippin would have been able to protect Wisteria against anyone, but Bolo was larger and heavier than Pip.  
  
"Bolo leave him alone!" Wisteria cried.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a second, shrub!" while Bolo faced Wisteria, Pippin kneed Bolo in the groin, causing the heavy hobbit to fall over.   
  
Pippin stood and wiped the blood from his lip. "Don't you EVER say anythin' to her again, you hear me Boffin?"  
  
Bolo only managed a weak moan, as he held to himself and rolled on the ground. Wisteria ran over to her protector and he gathered her in his arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she cried. She pulled away. "Is your lip-"  
  
"What was that fight about?"  
  
"He was teasing me about my hair, he called me a shrubbery and ugly-"  
  
He gasped. "He didn't." She sniffled and looked at the ground. He touched her chin, making her look at him. Her grey eyes were glistening with fresh tears. "You're not ugly. Don't ever, EVER, let anyone ever tell you that you're ugly. You're beautiful." he kissed her forehead.~  
  
The sun was just rising as I opened my eyes. Merry was now sharing a bed with me, and soundly sleeping at that. I smiled at him. It was good to have a friend close to me. I enjoyed having warmth in a bed that wasn't mine, but since it was Merry, he wasn't holding me, or even touching me. Just staying to his own side of the bed.  
  
For some reason, I thought of Rivendell, how Pippin was with me every second, and holding me except that one night. The night I told him I needed him, but not that night. He was my protector, seceretly of course, espesially since I had been taking care of HIM since were we little. He was watching me too.  
  
I got up and took a stroll down the hall and outside. I didn't see anyone on the stone walkway, say for one, lonely Elf.  
  
He must have sense me, because as soon as I reached him he spoke my name. "What troubles you?" he asked.  
  
"Just dreams," I replied. He had his vision focused to the East, from where the sun was rising. "And other things."  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
I noticed that ever since I had been separated from my friends, Legolas had taken a role as protector for me. "One night while we were in Rivendell. Pippin asked if I needed him and I said yes, but then I turned right around and said no," I turned to the Elf. "Why did I deny him?" I didn't expect an answer, and I didn't get one. "If I had just known that we would have been separated..." he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Have you ever been in love, Legolas?"  
  
There was a long pause before he spoke. "Only twice," he sadly replied. "Once long ago, then to one I could not have."  
  
I nodded. Elves lived forever, and I suppose that it was hard for them to find love and keep it. I wanted to ask him about who the other one was, but I didn't want to open those old wounds that still ran deep.  
  
"You should be resting," he told. "We do not know how much longer we will be staying here in safety."  
  
I nodded and started to leave. Once I was at the door, I gave one last glance at the Elf, noticing him lowering his head. Even Elves felt the sting of the heart.  
  
----  
  
Yeah, really cheesy, but you know what, I like the dream sequence. And its TWO updates in one day. Woot. I really apperciate all the support I'm getting from you guys. It makes me feel nice and fuzzy. :-) thank you all! 


	55. Beacons

Chapter Fifty-Five  
  
:: Gandalf had gotten me up bright and early to complete a very important task. We walked through the crowded streets. "Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for the Shirefolk to prove their great worth," he knelt in front of me. "You must not fail me."  
  
I nodded. I wouldn't fail him again, not like when I let him fall to darkness and shadow. I began climbed the stone pillar. It wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would have been. There were small rocks I could hold to and place my feet on. The higher up I got, the windier it became. I got to the top though.   
  
There were two guards, but they were talkin' to one another. I climbed on top the pile of sticks, reachin' for the oil. As I tugged on it, the flask fell, but thankfully the guards dinn'a notice and the oil landed on the wood. I then grabbed the torch and dropped it around the oil. I grinned. I had finally done somethin' for Gandalf, without messin' it up.   
  
I almost fell backwards when I noticed the flames gettin' bigger. I crawled back down the wood and towards the ground. ::  
  
"Come on, give it back!" Merry called as I ran behind the stables with his pipe. "You don't even smoke!"  
  
I just laughed and stuck into my pocket. I was actually happy right now. Merry had lay his pipe out while he was changing and I snatched it. I was happy because this was the first time in a long while either of us had actually played.  
  
"Got ya!" he came from behind and tackled me to the ground. We both rolled down the hill, laughing, as if we were children again.   
  
"You win," I sighed. I removed the pipe and handed it to him. "That was fun."  
  
He nodded in agreement and stuck some weed into the pipe. He glanced outward, seeing Strider sitting under the watch tower. Suddenly, in the distance, a large flame appeared on the snow-covered mountain. "What do you suppose..."  
  
Without warning, Strider jumped from his sitting and ran into the hall. Merry and I both exchanged worried glances and followed.  
  
******  
  
Well, the beacons of Gondor were lit and we were now riding to their aid. I stood in the stables with Eowyn, who was looking for a suitable horse for me to ride. "Let's see..." she went stall by stall. "We don't have any ponies, but..." she stopped in front of one labeled "Cricket". "Here we are." She led the small horse out. "She's a very good horse. She's a bit old, but very tame and friendly."  
  
"Yes," I smiled, running my hand along her light brown neck. "She's very beautiful." Her fur was light brown, the color of tree bark, and her mane and tail was dusty black. "Are we going into battle?"  
  
She was putting a saddle, and reins on the horse. "Yes, and no." Under the saddle, she stuck a small sword into the holding compartment. She lowered her voice. "Do not let them see this. It is customary for the women of the court to accompany the men. You will stay with me in my tent once we arrive."  
  
I nodded and covered the sword. We rode for war.  
  
------  
  
I just saw ROTK again LOL. Third time, Yay and Dawnie, I updated, be happy! LOL. I always mean to update, but I never have the ambition, but Dawnie made me LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review! 


	56. A Remembered Party

Chapter Fifty-Six  
  
~ "I don't want to go Mummy!"   
  
  
  
"This is a very important dinner, so we have to be there." Blossom said to her three-year-old daughter. "Mr. Bilbo is eighty-seven years old today."  
  
"But I won't know anyone! No one is my age!"  
  
"Don't worry honey," Blossom held firmly to Wisteria's wrist. "Mrs. Took has a son about your age I'm sure he'd like to play with you."  
  
"Daddy..." Wisteria tried.  
  
"No use arguing with your mother," Fastolph replied, his pipe was stuck beneath his bottom lip.   
  
"Just be good," Blossom said again.  
  
The family arrived at Bilbo Baggins' gate and went to the back yard where the part had all ready started. "Blossom!" Bilbo greeted. "Wonderful to see you."  
  
"Happy birthday, Bilbo," she smiled. Wisteria tried hiding behind Blossom's leg.  
  
"And this must be, little Wisteria if I recall clearly," he noticed the little girl peering from behind the woman's leg.  
  
"Honey, be nice and say hello,"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bilbo," Wisteria whispered, coming a little bit out.   
  
"Beautiful child,"  
  
"Thank you,"   
  
"Come, come, enjoy the party,"   
  
"Come on, Wisteria, I'll find Mrs. Took so you can meet her son," she grasped her daughter's hand. "Fastolph?" It was too late, he was already in the ale with the old Gaffer Gamgee.  
  
Blossom weaved about the crowds, saying hello to every woman and child she saw. "Mummy." Wisteria tried again, but she was ignored.  
  
"Eglantine!" Blossom greeted. Eglantine saw and came over, also holding the hand of a young hobbit.  
  
"I suppose Fastolph went for the ale?"  
  
"No sooner than Paladin did," the two women laughed.  
  
"And this must be Wisteria?" Eglantine asked.  
  
"Yes, she's three years old, Wisteria, say hello," Blossom nudged.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"You hear that Pip?" Eglantine pulled her young hobbit lad from behind her. "Wisteria here is about your age." Pippin had his thumb in his mouth as he watched Wisteria clinging to her mother. "Pippin's five."   
  
"I told you, you'd have someone to play with," Blossom rested her hands on Wisteria's shoulders. "Do you want to play?" the little girl shook her head.   
  
Pippin walked a little away from his mother, and released his thumb. "My name's Pippin, do you want to play and be my friend?"  
  
Wisteria focused on the young Took. His large, emerald eyes were staring back at her, waiting for an answer. She nodded and he took her hand. "Can I go play Mummy?" Wisteria asked.  
  
"Of course, you two stay together and watch out for each other," they nodded and went to go play in the hay stacks.~  
  
:: Shadowfax was gettin' closer to the retreatin'' men and winged serpents carryin' Nazgûl. Gandalf lifted his staff and a large, white light grew from the tip. I held tightly to the horse's mane. He turned the horse sharply and joined in arms with the riders as we entered back into the walls of Minas Tirith. I has gaspin' for breath and had my eyes squeezed shut until I felt that we were safe again.   
  
Some of the soldiers were voicing their strong opinions about Denethor not protecting the city. Gandalf answered. "Foreseen and done nothing!" He turned the horse around again to face the Steward's younger son, Faramir.   
  
Faramir began staring at me, I lowered my face, to see if he would stop. "Faramir?" Gandalf asked. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."  
  
"No,"  
  
I looked up and felt my face beamin' with joy. "You've seen Frodo and Sam?!" Faramir nodded at me.  
  
"Where? When!"  
  
"In Ithillen, not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to Morgule Vale,"  
  
I felt Gandalf slouch in disappointment. "And to the Pass of Cirith Ungol?"  
  
"What does that mean? What's wrong?" but no one would answer me. ::  
  
******  
  
The men had set up tents for us and I tied Cricket up to a posted outside. Inside my tent were two beds and lovely rugs and chairs. It all seemed a bit extravagant for a tent, but it was for the Princess.  
  
"Have you settled in?" Eowyn asked as she entered. I nodded at sat on my bed. My pack sat on the foot and my cloak laying on the post. "Good." She drew closer to me. "Did you hide the sword I gave you?"  
  
"Yes," I patted my mattress. "And I put my trousers in the pack."  
  
"Very good, do not speak of this to anyone. They will not understand,"  
  
"I know," I knew all too well.  
  
"Wisteria!" Merry tore into the tent in such a hurry and excitement. He paused when he saw Eowyn standing across from me. "M'lady." he bowed to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"You do not need to bow to me, Merry,"   
  
"Yes, yes M'lady,"   
  
"I'm going to check on my brother. You'll excuse me," she headed for the tent, and he bowed again before she left.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I was training to fight! They let me hold a sword!"   
  
"I'm very happy for you Merry," I smiled. He still had the cheeky smile on his face as he ducked out for a moment then put his face back in. "You fancy her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who," I jumped off my bed and walked closer to him. He still had the tent opened a crack, where he could see Eowyn petting a horse.  
  
"I know," he quietly replied. "She's so beautiful." I placed my head on his shoulder. "But the chances of her..."  
  
"It'll be okay Merry," I kissed his cheek, then went back to my bed. He still stood at the crack, watching.  
  
------  
  
Oh how I heart the Merowyn-ness. (that's my shipper name, spread the word!) I didn't really like my Pippin section, but I don't think it'll get any better. I can't wait until he sings though! It'll be great. Thank you all. review. 


	57. For Her

Chapter Fifty-Seven  
  
:: I was knellin' before Lord Denethor, gettin' ready to pledge my oath to Gondor. I still couldn't believe what I was doin'. I was dressed in my Gondor armor and runnin' the words in my head over and over again before I spoke.  
  
"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, In peace or war, in livin' or in dyin'..." oh the words. I couldn't remember. Livin'...or dyin'... "Fr...From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me or...or death take me." I was glad I had gotten it out.  
  
Denethor was smilin' as he stood and approached me. "And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given."  
  
I scrunched my face a bit as he placed his ruby ring in from of my nose. I quickly placed my lips upon it and backed away. He took my face in his hands and made me look up. "Fealty with love." He released me and walked over to the large dining table. "Valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance." I stood where I was and shot a glances to Faramir standin' in the corner. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact."  
  
Faramir cocked his head and dropped his jaw slightly. "What would you have me do?"  
  
"I will NOT yield the river in Pelennor un-fought. Osgiliath must be retaken,"  
  
"My lord," he protested. "Osgiliath is overrun."  
  
Denethor continued to fill his plate. "Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" He shot a glance at me, then at his son. I was confused...  
  
"You wish now that our places have been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived,"  
  
I felt my heart rip in two. Oh please don't let Denethor say: "Yes, I wish that." he took a sip from his goblet.  
  
No...I looked at Faramir, tears were forming in his sadden, disappointed eyes. "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He bowed before turning to leave. A few steps from the door he stopped and looked back to his father. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."  
  
"That will depend on the manner of your return," and Faramir left.  
  
If...IF he returned...  
  
I glared at Denethor. You cannot talk to your son that way, as if he was dirt. You cannot favor or treat one child better than other just because he is the youngest.  
  
I wanted to go after Faramir, and tell him I knew how he felt. I knew what it was like to be tossed aside by your father, to be ridiculed by parents, and constantly be reminded how much better your siblings were than you. No matter how much you tried, how many things you did to redeem yourself, you were still worthless.  
  
"Can you sing, master hobbit?" the Steward asked me, breakin' the silence.  
  
  
  
I was hesitant to answer. "Well...yes. That is, well enough for my own people." 'The Long Road' and 'To the Bottle' appeared in the back of my mind. "But we have no songs fitting for great halls," I shot a shifty look towards the man. "And evil times." I emphasized 'evil'.   
  
He didn't look away from his food. "And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song!"   
  
I searched my memory for a song, that would be fitting for a sad time where hope was dim. "Home is behind, the world is ahead and there are many paths to tread, through shadow, to the edge of night," Denethor just continued to smack on his food. I still went on. "Till the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade." I saw Wisteria standin' against the fence that surrounded her home. "All shall fade," she smiled at me. "All shall..." and disappeared. "fade..."  
  
Denethor still just gruesomely ate. Tears were stining my eyes and I couldn't hold them in. I was glad I wasn't singing for him, like I said, everythin' was for her. 


	58. Fireflies

Chapter Fity-Eight  
  
I sat on my bed watching the interaction between Merry and Eowyn. She was dressing him up as a warrior, the Rohan armor and the last piece of the puzzle was the helmet that she placed upon his head. He had a large and happy grin plastered on his cheeky face. I don't know if he was happy because of the armor or that Eowyn was touching him.  
  
"There," she said. "A true esquire of Rohan."  
  
His grin grew wider as he felt the helmet. "I'm ready!" He quickly pulled out his sword, slightly scaring Eowyn. She backed a way a bit, with her hands on her chest. "Sorry, it isn't al that dangerous." He felt the tip. "It's not even sharp."  
  
"Well, that's no good," she laughed. "You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on," she led him outside the tent. I could hear her laughing and Merry running off to go to the blacksmith. After he left she spoke to her brother, Eomer, and another soldier. I didn't hear what they were saying, but they laughed and she stormed back into the tent.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You told me you packed your shirt and trousers?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good," she went to her bed and lifted the sheets. She had her own pair of trousers and a shirt. Then she went to the corner and pulled a rug off what looked like a rack. Hidden was a set of armor, meant for a man, but she would be wearing. "I will get you some as well, tonight. Tomorrow, we ride with them."  
  
******  
  
~ "What are we doin'?," Pippin said to his playmate.  
  
"Come on," Wisteria tugged on his arm, bringing him further away from the party. It wasn't unusual to be at Bilbo Baggins' birthday party, it was an annual event for the Shire for almost all the Hobbits to attend. But dear Bilbo was ninety-nine years old, so this particular party was a bit extended.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Look what I found!" she yanked him into a small clearing.  
  
"Wow," he awed. There were probably a million and one lightening-bugs flying around the leaves, and their bodies.  
  
"I know! I was coming back here to get, to find a stick so I could poke at the bushes, but all of them started flying around and I had to show you!" she was so excited.  
  
"They're beautiful," a bug landed on his nose, he went cross-eyed to examine it. She giggled as one landed on her nose too. He carefully moved closer and they touched noses.   
  
The light of the firefly made his dark, emerald eyes shimmer and her light grey eyes glow. The two giggled as the insects fluttered away from their faces. Their noses still touched and their eyes were still connected.   
  
He quickly gave her a small peck on the lips and they both giggled. ~  
  
******  
  
Early that morning Eowyn had left the tent to watch the sunrise. Strider, Legolas and Gimli had left that night, to the Paths of the Dead, to do what, I did not know. It had scared the men, but Theoden did not falter or worry. He urged his men on and was going to go to battle, regardless.   
  
"Wisteria," Merry quietly sneaked his way into my tent.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, without opening my eyes or sitting up.  
  
"I think we're leaving today,"   
  
That got my attention, I tilted my head to face him. "I know."  
  
"I'm nervous," he confessed, inching closer to me. "I want to go, but I'm scared that I won't make it back, you know?" I nodded. I could tell that it was still dark out, but the sun was slowly painting the sky.   
  
"Do you want to lay down with me?" he didn't answer, but crawled into the bed next to me. I covered our bodies with the sheet, and rolled back away from him. He, as always, stayed to himself.   
  
I could feel that he was putting his hands under his head as he looked at the ceiling. "I really wish Pippin was here."  
  
I immediately felt a tear sting my eye. "Me too, Merry. Me too."  
  
-----  
  
I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I was quiet found of it myself, as well as this chapter. I like the flashback. Pip was 17 and Wist was 15, which probably equals out to like 8-12 in human years, not sure, but somewhere around there. Anywho. Reivew! (19 till 300...woot!) 


	59. Trousers

Chapter Fity-Nine  
  
~ She was only six and he was only eight, and they had only known each other for three years, but to them and everyone else in the Shire, it felt like an eternity Wherever she was he was and where he was she was. Whether it be walking down to the pond to play with the frogs or to the rolling hills to run. It was always Pippin and Wisteria.  
  
"It's getting dark," she yawned. They were sitting on top of a hill watching the stars starting to appear.  
  
"Uh-huh," he yawned, laying onto his back. She did the same thing. "Are we going to be friends forever, Wisteria?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, starting to fall asleep. She snuggled closer to his body. "We'll always be friends and we'll always be together, we love each other."   
  
"I love you too," he answered, slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
"Look at them," Eglantine said, when she and Blossom spotted the two sleeping hobbits side-by-side. Pippin had his thumb in his mouth and Wisteria was using him as a pillow.   
  
"He can stay with us tonight," Blossom replied, picking her up.  
  
"I'll send Pearl in the morning,"  
  
And Blossom set the hobbit children in Wisteria's bed and the lad and lass cuddled close to each other, as Blossom covered them in a blanket.~  
  
I through open my back and dug to the bottom through the two Elven dresses and human dresses until I found my old, olive green trousers and my cream shirt. I tossed the human dress on top the bed and slipped my old clothes on.   
  
Under my bed was a set of armor that Eowyn had swiped for me. I pulled it out and put on the chain-male, gloves, padding and red armor. I stuck the sword into the sheath and with a final touch I put on a helmet, that had been similar to Merry's.   
  
She came in the back way, dressed in the same manner as I. "Are you ready?" all I could do was nod. "Are you sure you want to do this-"  
  
"Yes, I want to fight,"  
  
"All right," she opened the flap for me and I ducked under her arm. I could tell that she was scared by the shakiness of her voice. Cricket was tied up and ready for me to ride.  
  
"Will she be good in battle?"  
  
"She will obey you," was all Eowyn told me. We both mounted our horses.  
  
"Will Merry be riding?"  
  
"No, my uncle would think him to be a burden. That is why we are going to pick him up," she kicked her heels and the horse ran. I did the same to Cricket.  
  
All the other horses were running, all with men, and no one was the wiser to the two women on horseback. As we ran, I saw a very disappointed hobbit lad, dressed in armor, looking at the ground. As Eowyn got closer to him, she reached down, and picked Merry up, placing him in front of her.  
  
I trailed slightly behind her, but I heard: "Ride with me."   
  
And he answered: "M'lady!" I knew he was smiling and happy. Finally he would shine. I held tighter to the reins and kept cantering.  
  
------  
  
Please don't kill me for the MSing a bit. 


	60. My Bride

Chapter Sixty  
  
:: I sat on the steps of the throne as Denethor ate. I dinn'a eat. I wasn't hungry at all. My eyes were heavily fixed on the floor in front of me, slightly blurred from welding tears. Suddenly a messenger came in and whispered something into the Steward's ear. He immediately pushed himself from the table and ran out the hall; I followed.  
  
"Faramir!" Denethor cried, runnin' out to the White Tree, where Faramir lay on a stretcher. I feared the worst.   
  
Denethor bowed over his son's body, touching his face and weeping. "Say not that he has fallen!"  
  
"They were outnumbered, none survived," a guard told. I could see everythin' from where I stood, but my gaze slightly shifted to the open field. There were thousands upon thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai lined up to kill us.  
  
Denethor slowly rose from Faramir and stumbled away. "My sons are spent." I took this opportunity to run to Faramir's side. "My line has ended!"  
  
I felt Faramir's head, his skin was warm and covered in sweat, but I felt something. His head slightly tilted. I moved my hand to his neck, feelin' a very small, almost undetectable pulse. "He's alive!"  
  
Denethor went on. "The House of the Stewards has failed."  
  
"He needs medicine my lord!" I went back to the man. "You'll be fine." I tried to comfort, I dinn'a know if he could hear me.  
  
"My line has ended!"  
  
"My lord?" I looked away for a moment.  
  
Denethor went to the wall, looking at the impending war. "Rohan has deserted us. Theoden's betrayed me." He turned back to us. "Abandon your posts! Flee, flee for your life!" Before Denethor could rant on, Gandalf appeared and struck the man twice with his staff.   
  
"Prepare for battle!"  
  
The words that I had been most dreading.  
  
******  
  
~ "Aha!" Fifteen-year-old Pippin jumped from behind a tree with a long stick, pointed at Wisteria. "I've got you now!" She fake shrieked and fell back ward on the grass. Damsel in distress was one of their favorite games.  
  
"Oh no, what am I ever to do?" she put her hand to her forehead. "Not another, bloodthirsty soldier."  
  
"You are not trapped forever and you shall be my bride!"  
  
"Never!" she jumped up and ran down the path, with Pippin hot on her heels. They came to a clearing and she dropped to roll down the hill. He tumbled after her and grabbed her down as she started to get up.  
  
He took her by the shoulders and firmly pinned her to the ground; both were giggling and trying to catch breath. "Pinned ya!" He triumphly announced. He placed a peck on her forehead. "There! Now you shall be my bride for the rest of eternity! I win!" ~  
  
******  
  
:: I had gone out with the warriors, wearing a very silly pointed helmet, but my mind wasn't there, I was focused on fear.   
  
Walls were explodin', people were runnin' away, tryin' to find some sort of shelter. Women were coward in the corners, clinin' tighter to their children and weepin' for their husbands.  
  
So much death. So much destruction and pain. I was hoppin' over bodies and ruble. I dinn'a know how to fight, but I would try to keep myself from gettin' killed.  
  
I heard the sudden flap of wings. I looked up, seein' the winged serpents with the Nazgûl. They let out a wicked scream and if felt as if my ears were on fire! I pressed against a wall, tryin' to get to my ears, but it was fruitless. I tossed the helmet aside and covered my ears, but the sound was still hurtin'.   
  
I shut my eyes and found my void, the darkness, the still, the silence. I felt the void tuggin' at my senses, until I found silence. I stood and opened my eyes. I could see everythin', but it was in slow motion and quiet.  
  
I walked down a path, in a daydream state, until I saw Gandalf, fightin' Orcs. "Peregrin Took! Go back to the city! Now!"  
  
"They called us out to fight..."  
  
  
  
More Orcs and Uruks stomped over the wall. My void was slippin' away.  
  
"This is no place for a hobbit!"  
  
He turned to fight, usin' both his staff and sword. My void completely disappeared when I saw an Orc was about to bring down a weapon upon the wizard.   
  
Not again. Not again would I let him die. I took my sword and leapt at the Orc, stabbin' it through the stomach. I yanked my sword back out and looked at the black blood. Gandalf was in awe as he watched me.  
  
"Guard of the Citadel indeed!" He smiled. "Now back, up the hill, quick!"  
  
I did as I was told. Not only had I killed an Orc; Gandalf was proud of me.  
  
------  
  
I'm so glad you guys are liking the flashbacks! i enjoy them too. I really liked the firefly won ::sigh::. For those of you who are asking, I promise they will reunite soon! Don't worry! ( i know i've been saying that for chapters now, but this time I mean it) almost 300 reviews! 


	61. Faramir

Chapter Sixty-One  
  
Theoden allowed us to walk the horses through a patch of forest. He wanted 'man and beast rested for the battle'.   
  
"It's so quiet," Merry said.   
  
The men were restless. Many of them had families back where ever home was. I knew Merry was nervous, he had never seen real battle, he didn't have to stand on his own feet and stab at the enemy.  
  
"We mustn't let anyone know," Eowyn whispered to us. "Especially you and I." she told me. "Don't let anyone look you in the eye, and don't respond unless it's necessary."   
  
I held tighter to the reins. Cricket seemed to be fine. She would stop every now and again to rub her ankle with her nose. She probably had bugs or poison ivy.   
  
We came to a clearing and Theoden order us to quicken the pace.  
  
******  
  
~ "Happy birthday, Pip," she handed him a package wrapped in brown paper and tied in twine. He had gotten his very first pipe from Merry, and a book from Frodo. It wasn't everyday that a hobbit lad turned twenty.  
  
He didn't answer, but unwrapped her gift, and set the paper and twine on the table. From the packaging he pulled out a long, greyish-green scarf with small purple and yellow rectangles. He smiled and put it around his neck. A perfect fit.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course," he leaned over to hug her. "I shall wear it always." ~  
  
******  
  
:: I had sneaked to the tomb of the Stewards, followin' Denethor and his guards. I quietly waited in the wings as I watched him place Faramir on a pedistal, surrounded by bundles of sticks.   
  
"House of his spirit crumbles, he is burning," Denethor looked at his son, but continued. "Already burning."  
  
I couldn't take it. Faramir couldn't die because of the maddens of the Steward. I ran out into the open, towards Denethor and the pedestal. "He's not dead." was all I muttered, when no one answered me I shrieked: "He's not dead!" and began pulling the bundles away.  
  
Denethor grabbed me by my collar and started draggin' me away, also cuttin' off circulation. "No!" I screamed. "He's not dead!" I continued to struggle until Denethor reached the large doors.  
  
"Hear now, Peregrin, son of Paladin, I release you from my service," he dropped me outside and I landed with a thud. "Go now and die in what way seems best for you."  
  
He slammed and locked the door.   
  
"No!" I punched the soft grass. Gandalf! Gandalf could fix this. I got up from my spot and ran to the city where battle was ensuing. "Gandalf!" I called. Men and women, even little children were runnin' around, still seekin' safety. "Gandalf!"  
  
No one would answer me. But I kept on. I went level after level, dodgin' Orcs, Uruks, soldiers, civilians, fallen bodies, pieces of building, stone, plants, dead animals, and I called out Gandalf's name. Over and over again, but everyone was too busy tryin' to run away. I had to save Faramir.   
  
And I saw him. White cloaked, and staff a-blazing. "Gandalf!" I ran to his side. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burnin' Faramir alive!" the wizard paused a moment.   
  
"Come." He picked me up onto Shadowfax and we ran. Ran with haste, worry and my fear that it would be too late.  
  
"There!" I pointed. "The tomb of the Stewards!"  
  
Gandalf kicked his heels and Shadowfax ran, kickin' the wooden doors in. Denethor was standin' over Faramir, with oil drippin' down his face. The guards that had been ready to kill their lord and his son, backed away when they saw us. Gandalf moved closer, but Denethor only sneered and picked a torch from a soldier and dropped onto some of the wood.  
  
Gandalf took a spear and ran towards the flames, knockin' Denethor off. I jumped from the horse onto the pedestal. The flames were gettin' higher, and I could feel the heat on my face, but I had to help. I started to push Faramir, but I dinn'a know humans were so heavy! I continued to push and pushed and with all m'strength I rolled the man off over the sticks and onto the floor. He had flames on his legs, but they were easy enough to put out.   
  
I had done it! I did somethin' right...I, I saved someone! By m'self. It was, it filled me with a new sense of power, self-awareness. I wasn't just a silly fool, I could do important tasks, I was useful, I-  
  
I was caught off guard who grabbed me by the neck. "No! You will not take my son from me!"  
  
I clawed at his fingers, that were gettin' tighter by the minute. I could see in his eyes, madness and fury. He was going to kill me.  
  
Gandalf knocked Denethor into the flames. I let out a coughing gasp and went back to Faramir, resting my hand on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father.   
  
"Faramir..." Denethor whispered as he saw his son. He suddenly got up, engulfed in flames and ran out, screamin', to his death.  
  
Faramir swallowed hard and turned to face me. "You'll be fine," I told. He nodded and slipped back into his state of rest. I looked up at Gandalf. The wizard placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
--------  
  
Sorry it's been so long for an update. I was away for the weekend. 304! YES! That makes me so happy and thank you, all of you! 


	62. White Shores and Beyond

Chapter Sixty-Two  
  
~ She huddled as close as she could get to Pippin. He reached down to take her hand. She noticed a change in his eyes. She could tell that he had been crying when he was by himself and the only time she had seen him smile was in the boats earlier. The change she saw was that he looked as if he had finally grown up.  
  
        He touched her cheek. "I-" ~  
  
Dawn had come and we stood, facing the battle. I held back my fears and observed the surroundings. The Orcs and Uruks were fighting in front of us, but soon we would be down there. I turned my head to Eowyn and Merry. She tightly placed her arm around his chest.  
  
"Courage for our friends,"  
  
Suddenly the Orcs turned. Theoden began to run past us. "Arise! Arise, Riders of Theoden." Eowyn hid her face. "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword, a red day and the sun rises!"   
  
We all held our spears forward towards the Orcs, behind them was the White City of Minas Tirith. Pippin was behind those walls.  
  
"What ever happens," she whispered to the hobbit in front of her. "Stay with me. I'll look after you." He held tighter to her. I held to my reins.  
  
"Ride now!" Theoden continued. "Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" we cheered with our King, raising our spears. Theoden ran past us, tapping his spear with ours. The sun slowly rose and he blew the horn. "Forth Eorlingas!" and we ran.  
  
Slow motion as Cricket galloped on, next to Eowyn and Merry. Each step was a thundering thud inside my head. Each step brought us closer, as the Orcs ran to us. I closed my eyes once or twice, trying to think of better things. Stomp. So close. Yelling. Spears and we were crashing into-  
  
~ 'I was really worried about you today'  
  
'You don't have to worry about me'  
  
'I know. You've always been about to take care of yourself  
  
'Pippin, I love that you watch out of me, I really do, but I can take care of myself'~  
  
:: Gandalf and I sat against a cold, stone wall. I could hear the screamin' and fightin'. Nazgûl were flyin' over head and there was so much death, so much pain. I knew I wouldn't make it.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I dinn'a think it would end this way."  
  
"End?" Gandalf cocked his head at me. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." I listened to his story. He had such a look of peace and happiness as he spoke. "The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls, back and all change to silver glass. And then you see it."  
  
I was smilin' but I wanted him to continue. "What, Gandalf? See what?"  
  
"White shores, and beyond. The far green country under a swift sunrise,"  
  
He had seen it once. I knew he had. And it made me happy, and almost comforting. If I were to die it wouldn't... "Well," I spoke, my voice was barely audible. "That isn't so bad."  
  
"No," he beamed. "No, it isn't."  
  
"Maybe Wisteria would even be waitin' for me," Yes. That would be better than any white shore. I saw Gandalf's expression change, but I kept talkin'. "Even it was just to see her face, just one last time."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Wisteria,"  
  
Gandalf smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't hear?" I shook my head and could feel my face was frownin' "I suppose we all just assumed that you knew...The Riders of Rohan found her on the edge of Fangorn Forest."  
  
All the air from my lungs escaped in one quick gasp. She...how could it be? All this time. "She's...she's alive?"  
  
"Of course she's alive," he laughed. "She is very strong, she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of death."  
  
My mind was jumbled. "Why...why dinn'a I see her at the celebration?"  
  
"She was resting, she had been injured and hardly slept during Helm's Deep," I lowered my head. After all this time, wantin' to avenge her, wishin' I could tell her... "She saw us leave."  
  
"She did?" my voice was now cracked. And he nodded. "Will, will I see her again?"  
  
"All in good time, Peregrin my lad,"  
  
I was smilin' and could feel fresh tears sittin' on the rim of my eyes. She was alive! And if I made it through this battle, I could...  
  
  
  
The battle was gettin' louder and the enemy was bangin' on the doors. Gandalf nodded at me. I closed my eyes, the tears flowed down my face, and I held to my sword. I would see her again::  
  
----  
  
He finally knows! I hope you're happy! LOL. I enjoyed writing that scene it was great. Anywho just a quick question, during that scene in the movie, did anyone else notice that throbbing vein on Pip's neck? It would have been his right, but it's the audience's left. 


	63. We're going to win!

Chapter Sixty-Three  
  
I had been separated from Merry and Eowyn, but I fought nonetheless. It was positively exhilarating! I...I was stabbing Orcs and Uruks and they were dying! Cricket wasn't as fast as all the stallions and mares, but she was good enough. I ran under an Oliophant, without falling or being stomped on.  
  
"Come on Cricket!" I held as tight as I could to the reins with one hand and managed to still kill them. An Oliophant that was falling, knicked Cricket in the back of the legs, sending her tripping. I let out a yelp as I hit the ground. "Cricket!" But she was gone.   
  
I rolled to my back, just avoiding a rock, and pushed myself up. I took a long, and good glance of the battle field. People were falling, and dying. I saw men holding each other, and crying at lost ones, then the Nazgûl came. But this time, they were on dragons.   
  
One, that seemed to be the leader, attacked a white horse, knocking it's rider off, and the horse landed on him. One soldier stood before the Leader, and cut the dragon's head off. The Rider jumped off and began fighting with the soldier. It all seemed over for him, as the Leader rose the man high from the ground, but then a very short man, not a man...Merry! Stabbed the Leader in the back! The Leader began to fall and the soldier took off his helmet...  
  
"I am no man!"  
  
Eowyn!   
  
She stabbed him in the chest, and the Wraith slowly crumpled and fell to the ground.   
  
I turned to the river, a mass of green, translucent men were coming off the boats. And Gimli, Strider and Legolas! The green ghosts began taking down the Oliophant and started to crawl over the city. I smiled. We were going to win this battle!  
  
-----  
  
I promise there is a reason why these couple of chapters are short. ::wink wink, nudge nudge::  
  
PS- I hope htis chapter wasn't disappoiting. I don't really like battle scenes, but I couldn't very well cut this all out now could I? 


	64. You Were Only Waiting for this Moment to...

Chapter Sixty-Four  
  
~ Wisteria lightly knocked on the Tooks door. She hadn't seen Pippin in the last two days and she was very worried about him. She heard the pattering of feet coming from the other side before the door opened. It was Pippin's older sister, Pearl. She looked very sad, as if she had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wisteria asked.  
  
"Pippin's very sick," Pearl sniffled. "He hasn't been out of bed and he is running a very high fever."  
  
Wisteria felt her heart drop. Pippin couldn't be sick, he was never sick.  
  
"Pearl, who's at the door?" Eglantine came to the door, pushing her daughter a side. "Wisteria. I suppose Pearl told you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she muttered.  
  
"Would you like to see him?" Wisteria lifted her head. Eglantine smiled. "Yes, he'd like to see you, I'm sure it would boost his spirits. Come," she ushered the twenty-year-old inside the house. "You know where his room is?" Wisteria nodded. "Good, you can go ahead."  
  
Wisteria slowly walked down the hall, until reaching his bedroom. She had a knot in her stomach. She didn't know if she wanted to see him like that, she had never seen him sick before, say for a minor cold in the winter time.   
  
"You can go ahead," Eglantine encouraged.   
  
With a deep breath, Wisteria entered the room, shutting the door a crack behind her. The window was open and a fresh breeze was gently coming through, lightly ruffling the curtains. A cup of warm tea sat on a night stand next to his bed. "Who's there?" his voice was hoarse and quiet.  
  
"It's me," she walked up to the bed, and sat to the chair that was already pulled up.  
  
"Wisteria?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled. He looked horrible. His skin was pasty, and glistened with sweat, his lips were chapped and his normal emerald green eyes were dull. She took his hand in hers. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little," he tried to force a smile, but just coughed. "I haven't taken the scarf off..."   
  
"Oh, Pippin," she held back her tears. He coughed a few more times, before falling asleep. "Don't worry Pippin." She held his hand to her cheek, and placed her free on to his forehead. "I'll watch over you."~  
  
:: I had made it through the battle. Only a few cuts and bruises, but I made it. The battle was over. And the open field was completely covered in bodies, debris, the soil was soaked with blood, and sweat, I could smell death and decay in the air.   
  
I aimlessly walked across the plain, I dinn'a know what I was lookin' for. A body, a stone, I dinn'a know, until I came across a dead Oliophant. There was a fallen Uruk and a pair of large, hobbit feet-  
  
Merry!  
  
  
  
I ran as fast I could, and shoved the dead body off my cousin. I looked down him, he had blood from his nose and lips. I held him in my arms. "Merry, Merry it's me." He slowly open his eyes and stared at me as if he dinn'a recognize me. My heart was breakin' at the sight of his beat and bruised body. "It..it's Pippin."  
  
"I knew you'd find me..." he was so quiet.  
  
"Yes," I forced a smiled.   
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
Leavin'? I thought. I could never leave him, not after all he had done for me. "No, Merry." I smiled. "I'm going to look after you." I still held his hand as I turned and grabbed a cloak. I draped it over his body.  
  
I was down to his level, tightly grippin' his hand and watchin' slowly drift into a painless slumber. I managed to smile one last time when I heard a soft, gentle voice cut through the despair. "Pippin?" ::  
  
I could taste my own blood in my mouth, and I could smell rotting bodies mixed in with my own filth and that's when I saw him.  
  
"Pippin?" I said, barely above a whisper. I saw him, standing there. Right there in front of me. I didn't know what to say or do. I had been praying and dreaming of this moment for so long, where I would be reunited again, but now that it was here, I didn't know what to do.  
  
He let go of Merry, and walked to me. He pulled me into his arms, firmly grasping them around my waist, holding my body close to his. He held to me tighter and warmer than he ever had before. I cried into his shoulder. "Wisteria." He said.  
  
"I missed you so much," I sobbed. He pushed away and looked at my tearstained face. He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. He had seen pain, and suffering, death, I knew that that small boyish, childish glee in his eyes would not return for a very long time. He was an adult.   
  
He pulled me to him, placing a kiss on my lips. I gasped through my nose. He pulled away, almost shocked at what he had just done. We both stared at each other for a moment. "You kissed me." I said.  
  
"I did," he stated. "I-"  
  
I cut him off by giving him another kiss in return. He tasted of pipe-weed and ale. He had a tighter grip on me before releasing me.  
  
I had been released from the kiss, but not the embrace. He buried his face in the nook of my shoulder and neck. I could feel he was lightly crying. "I thought that you were dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When...when we escaped from the Orcs, I thought you were right behind us...and you were gone,"  
  
"Shh," I placed a finger on his lips. "Just hold me." He obeyed and gathered me back into his arms.   
  
"It's about time, you got it out in the open," Merry breathed out.  
  
I let out a small chuckled, before remembering that Merry was almost on the bridge of death. "Oh! Merry!" we both let go and went to Merry's side. I held his head in my lap, and Pippin held his hand. The three of us were finally together again, and I had found Pippin.  
  
-----  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, because I've been thinking of it for a very long time. I hope that you don't think it was out of whack and that it didn't disappoint you. Lemme know what you think! 


	65. Truly Happy

Chapter Sixty-Five  
  
::After the battle, they had taken us to 'the House of Healing' for the wounded. I was mostly worried for Merry. He hadn't really opened his eyes since we were out on the field. They dinn'a allow any visitors at first, but Strider let me see my cousin.  
  
I came in with a tray of food for him, and almost dropped it when I saw what type of shape he was in. The blood had been cleaned from his face, but he was deathly pale and his hair was meshed to his face with sweat. "Merry?" I quietly called.  
  
"Pip?"  
  
"Yes, it's me," I answered, comin' next to his bed and placin' the food on a chair. "How are you feelin'?"  
  
"Still can't feel my arm," he was too quiet, too sickly lookin', too near death.  
  
I had to fight to hold back tears. "Do, do you want anythin' to eat? Or drink?" I went for the plate, but he stopped me, takin' my hand.  
  
"Have you talked to Wisteria yet?"  
  
"No, not since we got here, she wanted to check on Eowyn,"  
  
"Pip," he attempted a laugh. "Dear, sweet Pippin. You should be with her."  
  
"Eowyn?"  
  
"No, you silly fool," his eyes were now closed, but he still spoke. "Wisteria."  
  
"No, Merry. I need to be with you. You're hurt and sick and my cousin and..." I couldn't hold m'tears any longer. This wasn't right. I wasn't meant to be watchin' over him. He was my older cousin, the one watchin' me, makin' sure I wouldn't get hurt or in trouble. "I'm not supposed to be watchin' you."  
  
"Pippin, you don't need to watch me. It is best to love first what you are fitted to love. Go to her, she needs you now more than I do,"  
  
"Merry-" I tried to protest.  
  
"Go," he coughed. "I need to sleep anyway. Now go." He released my hand and rolled over.   
  
I walked away from the bed, but stopped at the doorway before leavin'. "I love you, Merry."  
  
"Me too, Pip," ::  
  
******  
  
Eowyn was fine, she was sleeping and I was getting ready for bed. I had been allowed to take a short bath and clean up before heading to my room. I put on a large, white, night gown and crawled into the human sized bed.   
  
The sheets and blankets were warm and I pulled them up to my chin. I was so exhausted, my muscles were aching and I could feel my bones creak every time I took a breath or even moved. I wanted sleep, I was willing to welcome it with open arms.  
  
I rolled to face the window and didn't looked back when my door slowly opened. I heard footsteps getting closer to my bed and someone blow out the candle. I knew who it was. He crawled into the bed, under the covers and wiggled close to me.  
  
He put his arms around my waist and I put my hand over his. He kissed my neck and for the first time in ages, I was truly happy.   
  
-----  
  
Sappy I know but who cares LOL. I'm glad you all like the reunited. And the House of Healing idea came from Figgus. And the line where Merry says 'It is best to first love...' is from the book. 


	66. Different

Chapter Sixty-Six  
  
I had woken before him. I normally did. As he still slept I watched him. His face had a few cuts and a bruise on his cheek. I reached out and softly grazed my finger along the beaten skin. He flinched and pulled the sheets closer to his chin. I smiled and got out of bed.  
  
The inevitable had hit me. What was to become of us? He was still my best friend, but now we were a step closer to something else. I looked back at him one last time before changing and going to Merry's room.  
  
He looked better than the night before, but still was sickly. He had opened his eyes when the door opened. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Not really," he shifted himself and I went to sit on the bed. "Where's Pip?"  
  
"Still sleeping. You're looking much better,"  
  
"Why can't I get the two of you to stay together?"  
  
"Are you feeling well?" I took a rag, dipping it in a bowl of water and dabbed it on his forehead.   
  
"Did he stay with you last night?"  
  
I put the rag back into the bowl. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he shook his head but was staring at me. "What is your concern about the two of us? You should be resting and focusing on getting better."  
  
"He thought of nothing but you while we were with Treebeard. He wanted so much to see you again, even though we thought you were dead. Everything he did, he did it for you,"  
  
I lowered my head. "I know. Things are just different now." Was all I told him. "Promise me you'll get some rest?" he nodded. I arranged his blankets and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The floor was cold and caused me to shiver. I wanted to get back under the sheets and absorb the warmth. When I opened the door I paused. Pippin was awake and changing his shirt. Normally that wouldn't have bothered me, but now...  
  
He quickly turned when he heard the door open. "Mornin'." he finished putting the shirt on. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was checking on Merry. He's doing better,"  
  
"Good," he nodded. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he sensed something wrong. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied, crawling into my bed. He was after.  
  
"We never kept secrets from each other before," It was true we never did. But I didn't know how to tell him. "We don't have to you know...talk about it."  
  
"It's not that I don't...it's just-"  
  
"Different," we both said. "I know. I was hopin' to find you for so long-"   
  
I silenced him with a kiss. He still tasted of pipe-weed. "We can deal with it later." He nodded and embraced me.  
  
-----  
  
I don't like it too much, but I don't think it'll get any better. I'm glad you've all liked the last chapters. I hope this wasn't too sappy or whatever. Let me know. Oh yes....  
  
Peter Jackson won Best Director at the GOLDEN GLOBES! WOO  
  
and ROTK won Best Movie: Drama won! WOO! 


	67. Be in Love and Have that Love Returned

Chapter Sixty-Seven  
  
:: Within two days we were back out on horses, headin' for the Black Gate, and for battle. I was sittin' with Gandalf, Merry with Eomer and Wisteria was with Legolas. The only way she was able to was by disguising herself as a man.  
  
When we got to the gate, everythin' was silent. If a rock had dropped, you'd probably be able to hear it the whole way back in the Shire.  
  
"Where are they?" I asked to m'self. I dinn'a expect anyone to hear me nor to answer. Our four riders took us forward, closer and closer to the gates.  
  
"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon Him!" there was a moment where nothin' happened. No restlin', not movin', no nothin'.   
  
I looked over at Wisteria, her face carefully hidden with the helmet and her figure covered in men's clothin' and armor. Suddenly I felt the ground rumblin', even though I was on a horse. The stone gates started to open, and Aragorn drew us back.  
  
He began linin' the men up, and we all got off the horses and stood, side by side. Aragorn was still on his stallion ridin' in front of us, givin' us his speech.  
  
  
  
"Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of men fails," I looked at Merry. "When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men of the West!" We all cheered. He would make a grand king.  
  
I made a glance at Wisteria. I knew right there, somethin' that I had always known, and felt deep in m'heart since the moment we met twenty-four years ago. Had that been all? Only twenty-four years? It seemed such a long, and yet short time to be with someone.   
  
The eye focused on us. ::  
  
~ "My name's Pippin, do you want to play and be my friend?"~  
  
~"Of course," she replied, starting to fall asleep. She snuggled closer to his body. "We'll always be friends and we'll always be together, we love each other." ~  
  
~She stroked his head in a motherly way and let him cry through the pain. "It's okay, Pippin, I'll take care of you."~  
  
~"There! Now you shall be my bride for the rest of eternity! I win!" ~  
  
~Their noses still touched and their eyes were still connected. He quickly gave her a small peck on the lips and they both giggled.~  
  
~"You're not ugly. Don't ever, EVER, let anyone ever tell you that you're ugly. You're beautiful." he kissed her forehead.~  
  
~ "Of course," he leaned over to hug her. "I shall wear it always."~  
  
~"Don't worry Pippin." She held his hand to her cheek, and placed her free on to his forehead. "I'll watch over you."~  
  
~He put his arms around her waist and she put her hand over his. He kissed her neck and for the first time in ages, she and he were both truly happy.~  
  
We drew our swords high, waiting for the signal. I felt the knot in my stomach tossing and churning, my palm sweat and my knees were shaking. Pip and I gave worried glances to each other. "I wish I had known sooner." His voice was cracking.  
  
"Knew what?" with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
I wanted to answer him with 'I love you too', but before I had the chance to open my quivering lips, Strider looked at us all and announced. "For Frodo." And he went for the charge.  
  
Merry, Pippin and I ran as fast as we could, right after him, yelling with all the courage we had. 


	68. Five Little Hobbits

Chapter Sixty-Eight  
  
Pain, blood, sword, death, stone, dirt, heat, sweat, soil. Every jab, every stab and every hit. Each one was making a difference. I saw men around me fall, I saw Uruks eating the flesh of those they had killed. I heard men cry out in pain, I heard Uruks, ordering Orcs further on.  
  
For a brief moment, I saw Pippin looking up to the sky when we all heard the cry of one lone eagle, but it wasn't just one. A flock of golden-tailed eagles flew in from the West, their wings glinting in the sun, and they began chasing the Nazgûl dragons away.  
  
I began loosing sight of my friends, everyone. I only saw the path before me. I saw the Shire to one side, it's rich, green fields, my parents and sisters standing around the white fence at our house; on the other side of my path I saw darkness, death, suffering. I would not subsume to fear and panic.   
  
Then 'it' happened. The reason that we had left with Frodo in the first place. A slow, slow rumbling. I looked up and the eye. The great fire eye was slowly dissipating and the tower it stood on was beginning to crumble. The Orcs, Uruks and trolls began to run away, into emptiness. The Eye fluttered in the air as it fell to the ground and ended with one great explosion. The energy wave that hit us, almost knocked me off my feet, but I stood. The ground around us, up to the Black Gate crumbled and cracked away.  
  
Slow motion. All in slow motion. The men applauding and yelling in triumph, Merry cheering for his cousin, and Pippin crying, realizing Frodo was probably dead.   
  
Whether Frodo was alive or dead, he was alive up until that moment and he had done what he set out to do. The One Ring, the Ring of Power, the will of Sauron, was...gone. But Frodo...oh no.   
  
I staggered over to Pippin and from behind I put an arm over his chest and placed my chin on his head. I felt him heavily weeping as he tightly gripped to my arm. Dear Frodo, and Sam! No poor Sam! I too fell to the power of sadness. "It'll be okay Pip." I managed.  
  
But then, out of the smoke and clouds, three of the eagles flew over head and two of them...had a hobbit in their claws.  
  
******  
  
::Merry, Wisteria and I stood outside the door where Frodo was. Merry was very antsy and he was jumping up and down in one spot. "That's not going to make time go faster." She told.  
  
"I know," but he continued to jump.   
  
Frodo had been behind closed doors for almost two days now. We were back in Rivendell, even that much closer to home. Gandalf was the first one that went in, I thought I heard my cousin's voice, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. The three of us paused a moment. We hadn't seen him since we had been captured. I dinn'a what he'd look like now or what injuries he had sustained. Would he be the same person he was-  
  
"Go ahead," Wisteria nudged Merry and I into the room. I felt my eyes grow wide with joy and thankfulness when I saw Frodo sittin' up in bed, a smile on his face.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry was the first to run to the bed. Wisteria and I were on his heels and we all jumped on the bed.   
  
Frodo embraced each of us tightly. I could hear Gandalf laughin' but we were just too busy, talkin' to Frodo, tellin' him a bout what we had done. Gimli entered, laughin' with us. Legolas came next, followed by Aragorn.  
  
Each of us held onto Frodo, as if we'd loose him again if we let go. The last one to walk in was Sam. He just stood in the doorway, watchin us. Frodo was also lookin' back at Sam, with a weak smile on his face. Merry kept talkin' and talkin' about Treebeard and the battles. I looked around the room, I suddenly felt different. All of us were together again, say for Boromir, in one room. The journey was over. ::  
  
******  
  
I had never seen so many people gathered in one area before in my life. There were THOUSANDS of humans gathered on the top level of Minis Tirith to witness the crowning of Strider, who from this day forth would be known as: King Elessar.   
  
Gandalf was the one that placed the crown of Gondor upon the former ranger's head. The King turned to face the crowd. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."  
  
We stood on a small platform, and Strider- King Elessar- made his way down the stone steps and white rose petals began falling to the ground. (Where they came from, I did not know). To the right I could see a large ban of Elves making their way to the front. I couldn't see who they were from behind, but the Kind embraced a dark-haired Elven woman and deeply kissed her. The crowd was clapping and cheering, as the King and his soon-to-be queen made their way towards the back, to us.  
  
The crowd in front of us parted and there was the King and Arwen. As soon as we saw, we started to bow to them.  
  
"My friends," he took a quick step to us and we stopped. He sounded shocked that we would be bowing to him. "You bow to no one." He and Arwen lowered their heads.  
  
And the Elves, a wizard, a dwarf and the thousands upon thousands of humans bowed down, to five little hobbits.  
  
------  
  
So close to the end...::sniffle:: no, I shall save that for the end. Thank you all for reviews keep them coming!  
  
and I did get the last chapter title from Aida, as well as the chapter entitled "Elaborate Lives" I'm glad someone noticed!  
  
Oh yes, ROTK 11 OSCAR NOMINATIONS! Including Best Director and Best Picture. Unfortunately, poor Sean wasn't nominated for Supporting Actor. Stupid Academy. 


	69. Worthwhile

Chapter Sixty-Nine  
  
We passed the Buckleberry Ferry which meant we were that much closer home. I think that we were mostly taking our time, I mean we had been gone for thirteen months; what was a few more minutes?  
  
"Are you all right?" Pippin asked me.  
  
"Fine," I smiled. "Just excited is all."  
  
And there it was. The rolling hills and open roads of the Shire. The first home we passed was the Proudfoot's. Mr. Proudfoot was on his front porch, sweeping. As we each went by him on our ponies we nodded and he just shook his head and went on with his cleaning.  
  
Merry and Pippin lived in one direction and separated from us. Before leaving, Pippin placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yes," I smiled. And they turned down the path. Frodo, Sam and I went forward. I could see my home from where we were and I stopped my pony.  
  
"Aren't you going?" Frodo asked.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Yes." I got closer to my home and saw that my mother was on the porch, hanging a few flowers above the door.   
  
I missed my home so much. The little picket fence, the warm kitchen and dining area, Father's study and my nice warm bed. I wondered if Mother had done anything with it.   
  
I stopped my pony at the fence and hopped off. Mother turned slightly, expecting to probably see a bird or perhaps a wondering dog, but her jaw dropped when she saw it was me. "Wisteria?"  
  
"Momma," I quietly replied.  
  
She slowly came down the stone path and opened the gate. She just looked at me, observing my clothes and Cricket tied to the fence. "You're wearing a dress."  
  
"Mum," I repeated. She came even closer and took me in her arms.  
  
"Poppy, Ivy, Tigerlily, Fastolph!" she called and released me. "We've all been so worried about you." She stroked my hair. "All of you and all of us. The Brandybucks, Tooks, Cottons and Gamgees. Girls, Fastolph! Come quick! She's home!"  
  
The door opened and my sisters stopped when they saw me. "Wisteria!" Ivy yelled. They came running to me, almost knocking me over with their embrace.  
  
"We missed you!" Tigerlily cheered.  
  
"We were so worried!" Poppy said. "Mrs. Took and Mrs. Brandybuck were here a lot hoping you'd bring Merry and Pippin home!"  
  
"I thought you didn't like the Tooks," I laughed to Mother.  
  
"Don't be silly," she replied. "We just didn't like you getting in trouble with Peregrin. His mother and father missed him greatly."  
  
"That's good," I smiled. I looked at my mother and sisters. Each had tears streaming down their cheeks, but were still smiling with me.  
  
"Wisteria," I saw my father at the door. He leaned on his cane as he hobbled down the path. He stroked my cheek. "It is good that you are home." I smiled and sniffled. "Come, come inside." He ushered my sisters, mother and I inside.  
  
Home. I looked around the hall. The den to the left, the kitchen to the right, five bedrooms, and my door.   
  
"We left your room as it was," Mum told. "Now..."she held back I sob. "I never thought you'd come home. But...you, you must tell us everything. No, we must inform Mayor Boffin, that, that you all. Wait, did you all come back? I know that Mrs. Brandybuck would be broken if anything happened to Merry, and Mrs. Took, they, they miss their brother so much. And Rosie, she spoke of Sam every day."  
  
"We all came home Mum. The worse that happened was Frodo injured his hand,"  
  
"Good," she smiled. "But, yes we must inform Mayor Boffin, there should be a celebration tonight." She wiped her tears. "Ivy, go, go and see if you can get message to Mayor Boffin."  
  
"Yes, Mum," she pulled on a cloak and went out the door.   
  
"But, come, Wisteria, sit, you must be hungry," she rushed off to the kitchen. Poppy and Tigerlily followed her. Father leaned on his cane again.  
  
"She missed you so much," he said. "She wondered why you left."  
  
"I didn't go on purpose," I replied. "I was out-"  
  
"Don't say anything!" Mum ordered. "Come, and sit and tell us." Father and I went into the kitchen and sat on the table.   
  
It was just as it had always been. Father sat at the head of the table, in a large wooden chair, Mum was to his right, I sat to the left, Ivy came back to sit next to me and Tigerlily and Poppy were on the other side.  
  
"Mayor Boffin said he already heard from the Gaffer, the Tooks and Brandybucks and says that he is organizing something for tomorrow,"  
  
"Thank you, Ivy," Mum gushed. "Now, Wisteria, tell us, why did you leave?"  
  
"I...I didn't do it on purpose. Merry, Pippin and I left on accident. We were in Farmer Maggot's crop and bumped into Frodo Baggins and Sam. And there was this Black Rider chasing us. We had to get Sam and Frodo to Bree and we did," and I found myself spilling my heart out about the last thirteen-months of my life.  
  
I told them of meeting Strider and at Weathertop when Frodo was stabbed and how I hit my head. (Mum gasped at this, but I assured her the injury was well over a year old and nothing to worry about). Poppy and Tigerlily got excited when I spoke of Rivendell and the Elves and immediately wanted to know if they could borrow my Elven dresses.  
  
I told them how I sneaked out into wilderness to find my friends and the caves of Moria. Mother had tears in her eyes when I told her of Gandalf falling, and the girls got happier when I spoke of Lorien and those Elves. I spoke of being captured by the Orcs, and getting separated from Merry and Pippin. The Riders of Rohan and meeting Eowyn and the girls wanted to borrow my human dresses. I told how I was trapped under ground during the Battle of Helm's Deep and how I had injured my leg, but Legolas healed me.  
  
  
  
I told them of loosing Pippin again and riding to battle for Middle Earth and how I had to dress as a man in order to fight. I told them I had finally found Pippin and a wounded Merry on the battle field. I spoke of the Black Gate and the great light once the ring was destroyed and how we had thousands of humans bowing down to five little hobbits.  
  
"That was so beautiful," Mum dabbed the corner of her eyes.   
  
Beautiful? Yes, I suppose it was. A long, beautiful and worthwhile journey.  
  
******   
  
For the first time in a year, I lay on my soft, feathered bed. I slept in my own night ware, I had brushed my hair out with my brush, I had opened MY window and the moonlight was shinning on my face. I was home.  
  
As I closed my eyes, I heard a small rustling outside my window. "Psst!" I rolled my head to the window to seeing a pair of dark green eyes watching me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to him.  
  
  
  
"Had to see you," he smiled, giving me a light kiss. "Did you get all the questions?"  
  
"Yes, I'm told there is going to be a party in our honor tomorrow,"  
  
He nodded. "I just had to see you tonight." He kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight," one last kiss before he disappeared from my window. I chewed on my thumb nail, happily as I went back to my bed. A worthwhile journey indeed.  
  
-----  
  
Originally I wanted to end with 70 chapters, but I guess I won't LOL. 


	70. Heaven Bent to Take My Hand

Chapter Seventy  
  
Thirteen months later and we were back sitting at the Green Dragon. Everything around us seemed the same. Fatty Bolger was constantly trying to woo any hobbit lass that walked by; Ted Sandyman was making goofy eyes at Rosie and Estella Bolger. Dengal Foster was bringing a large pumpkin in, and setting it on a table.  
  
Frodo squeezed by a few of the tables and sat down next to Merry. He handed out the five mugs and we just watched each other. How could everyone else possibly know? They didn't ever spend time thinking of the Ring, or Orcs, Cave Trolls, Elves, Dwarves, fighting or war. They couldn't have ever imagined anything that we went through or saw.  
  
The five of us knew, but what could we possibly say about it?  
  
Frodo let out a sigh and we all exchanged looks, then lifted our mugs and clinked them. I took a double sip and slowly sat my mug down. Sam glanced up at Rosie, who smiled back at. (They had been doing that since Rosie began working there). He took a last swing and walked to the bar.  
  
Pippin was the first to react, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Merry and Frodo both turned around and burst right out in laughter. I just smiled and I lowered my head. Sam had actually went right up to Rosie and kissed her! He continued to laugh and clinked glasses again.   
  
******  
  
A short time later, practically the whole Shire was standing at the most awaited event in the whole history of the Shire. Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton had finally gotten married.   
  
Rosie was looking positively radiant. She wore a long, lacy, white gown and had a multitude of different ribbons tied in her red hair.  
  
I was standing right next to Pippin, as we clapped and watched the new husband and wife exchange their first kiss. Both were beaming ear to ear as they turned out to face the mass of applauding hobbits.  
  
Rosie had a bundle of white, yellow and blue flowers, tied together with a pink ribbon. She glanced at Sam for a moment before tossing the bouquet. All of the women had pushed and shoved to reach for the flying flowers, but only two hands reached them.  
  
My fingers grasped the stems and Pip had taken hold of the ribbon. We both stopped to look at each other. The clapping and amusement from the others seemed to disappear. His hand wiggled up to take mine. "So..." he started. "I guess we both know what this means."  
  
"Yes," I slowly nodded.   
  
"Then would you..." he looked down at the flowers, then up into my eyes. "I mean-"  
  
"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "Absolutely, forever yes!" I leapt into his arms, still holding the flowers in one hand. As soon as I eased up, he deeply kissed me and I heard the crowd cheering even louder.  
  
******  
  
Soon, (almost four years later to be exact) it was me who was standing in front of a plethora of guests, holding a bouquet of multicolored flowers. My heart was going a million-miles a minute and I could barley contain the joy I was overwhelmed with.  
  
Everyone was there. The Tooks, The Brandybucks, Baggins, Proudfeet, Bracegirdles, Bolgers, Cottons, everyone. In the front row, stood Frodo, Merry, Estella Bolger and the Gamgees, Sam, Rosie and little Elanor.  
  
I was standing there, wearing a pale-blue Elven dress, and he wore his velvet, Gondor armor. I could feel the smile on my face, and my cheeks were hurting. He was smiling too, just as widely as I was. I took the flowers and tossed them out to the crowd.   
  
Estella was the one that caught them. Merry's eyes grew in surprise as she jumped into his arms and graciously kissed him.  
  
I laughed and turned back to Pippin. He held my hands in his and softly kissed me. "We're married now."  
  
I excitedly nodded and kissed him again. I was Mrs. Took.  
  
--------  
  
::sniffle:: it's so close to the end! I almost don't feel like finishing the story. ::sniffe:: 


	71. Not All Tears Are an Evil

Chapter Seventy-One  
  
//Bilbo once told me his part in this tale would end...that each of us must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story was now over. There would be no more journeys for him. Say for one.\\  
  
- Frodo Baggins, 1423, S.R.  
  
Frodo Baggins was still living at Bag End when the Elves had sent word they had a spot for Bilbo on the last ship to leave Middle Earth.  
  
Those of us who knew Frodo, knew that he was never the same after our journey. On the outside he seem like the same, happy-go-lucky hobbit that would sit in the forest and read, or help with chores around the house, but we knew.   
  
He spent much of his time, trying to be as he once was. He would go town meetings, go to everyone's birthday party, spend nights at the Green Dragon with us, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be what he once was. But there was one thing, we all knew he had actual pleasure in.   
  
He loved playing with the children, mostly with little Elanor and baby Frodo. Our Frodo would sit with Elanor and listen to her little stories, and take her to play in the yard. He also played with the other children of the Shire. And they loved playing with him. Many of the children called him 'Frodo the Nine-fingered', but my children would never meet him.  
  
We had our ponies out in the town square, waiting for Gandalf to come with Bilbo. Frodo would be accompanying his Uncle in the carriage while the four of us rode.  
  
I held to the reins and ran my hand along Cricket's smooth neck. She bobbed her head; she was antsy and ready to go.  
  
"Are you all right to travel?" Pippin, my husband (I practically swooned every time I thought that), asked, coming beside me, putting a hand on my swollen stomach. Ever since we found out, he couldn't stop touching my belly.  
  
"Yes," I put a hand on his. "Besides, Frodo really wanted me to come," he agreed and kissed me. I held to the horn of the saddle. "I just need some help getting on."  
  
******  
  
We traveled down the dirt path that led right from The Shire to the harbor. Pippin helped me off the horse, and the six of us and Gandalf walked to the dock. Frodo and Sam were helping Bilbo down the stone path.   
  
Waiting for us was a white boat, and three Elves, Lord Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
"Here is a sight that I have never seen before." Bilbo gasped.  
  
"The power of the three rings is ended," Galadriel told. "This time has come for the Dominion of Men."  
  
"I Aear can ven na mar," Elrond said.  
  
Bilbo chuckled, and wiggled away from Frodo and Sam. "I think I'm quiet ready for another adventure," and with cane in hand, he hobbled down the path, and was escorted onto the boat with the Elves.  
  
And now the moment we had been secretly dreading. Gandalf was going with them. "Farewell, my brave Hobbits. My work is no finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, come the end of our Fellowship." I could feel the tears in my eyes and I heard Merry and Pippin sniffling. "I will not say 'do not weep'. For not all tears are an evil," those words would haunt my memory for the rest of my days. The wizard walked towards the boat, but stopped. "It is time, Frodo."  
  
No. No, he can't...  
  
Frodo turned to us.  
  
"What does he mean?" Sam questioned.  
  
"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved, but not for me,"  
  
Sam was already crying. "You don't mean that. You can't leave."  
  
Frodo took a red leather book, Bilbo's book, from his cloak and handed it to him. "The last pages are for you, Sam."  
  
I covered my mouth, to hold back the sob in my throat, but tears were still freely pouring down my face. This couldn't be happening. Frodo couldn't leave. He was apart of all of us and now...  
  
Frodo hugged Merry first. We were all crying, and each one of us crying harder than the first. Pippin was after Merry and finally he came to me. I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him, but words wouldn't form, my lips could move.  
  
  
  
After all we had been through, growing up down the road, Weathertop, the death of Boromir, Gandalf. This was a Hobbit that we had all grown up with. We had all spent time together at the Green Dragon, drinking and laughing at the drunken patrons, we would occasionally have a meal or to at Bag End.  
  
He smiled at me, with his large blue eyes and pulled me into his arms. I let out small, silent sobs. If it hadn't been for him and this journey, I don't think I could have ever realized or come to terms with my feelings for my now husband and he probably would have married someone like Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
  
Frodo pulled away and was still weakly smiling. He placed and hand on my stomach, and for the first time, my baby kicked. "Take care of this."  
  
All I could do was nod. He softly touched my chin before moving on to Sam  
  
Oh Sam! I could not even possibly describe the sorrow that poor Samwise was going through.  
  
We didn't know what had happened with Frodo and Sam along their journey, but whatever it was, they were entirely bonded together. And now..  
  
  
  
Frodo embraced Sam tightly, we could see Sam sobbing. When Frodo pulled away, he placed a blessing kiss on top of Sam's head. They both looked at each other, before Frodo turned as went to Gandalf.  
  
The Hobbit and the wizard walked up the plank and onto the boat, but Frodo stopped. He looked back at us, and smiled. For the first time, he looked...happy and at peace. And that's how I'll always remember, dear sweet, Frodo. Standing there on the dock, smiling.   
  
The ship began to sail off into the West, right into the horizon. Sam just stood there and watched, until the ship was out of sight. "Come on Sam." I touched his shoulder. "Let's go," he watched a few more minutes before listening to me.  
  
Pippin held my hand and we headed home.  
  
******  
  
I sat on the red, comfy chair in the den, in front of the fire. Sitting on the mantle were a few vases with flowers in them, and some other knickknacks. Hanging above the fire place was Pippin's sword of Gondor.  
  
I set my hands on my stomach, and watched the flames. Frodo was gone, it would be so odd. Our company was now narrowed down to the four of us (excluding Rosie and Estella). He never was able to go back to who he once was.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh and stretched out my arms, then put them back on my belly. Just three more months. I felt the soft walloping coming from my child and I smiled, with a tear running down my cheek. "Pippin," I called. "Come feel the baby kick."  
  
~THE END~  
  
---------  
  
::sniffle:: It's finally over! I don't want it to be, but sadly it is. I didn't want to post this chapter, but I had to. You understand. I must say thank you to all of you who kept me going, and to my loyal reviews (names that I saw ALL THE TIME) Rosa Cotton, DiamondTook3, Harper's Pixie, Captain Sparrow (your name changed all the time lol), Isdule07, she-hobbit, Ninthring6289, breeNbloom, Hard Habbit, and everyone else. You kept me going and even gave me some Ideas. This story was, by far, the best and longest Fanfic I've ever written, and the most reviewed story I've ever had.  
  
And did you all want to see an actual proposal from Pippin? How Wisteria's parents reacted? When she found out she was pregnant? More children?   
  
I know several of you had requested a sequel and guess what? I've been planning one since Chapter 32! LOL. It will be published soon, under the title "Through the Years". I don't know how long that one will be, but it will be starting with the return to the Shire and go up to (at least) the birth of their last child. And I don't know how long it will take to write, because well just because LOL. (don't want to give anything away) And let's see if I could beat this many reviews! LOL I doubt it but oh well.  
  
So yes, thank you EVERYONE. You don't know how much it has meant to me. I'm so glad that you've enjoyed this story, and if you liked this one, remember to check out the sequel, "Through the Years" (and review it!)   
  
PS-Please review this chapter, you're opinions of this final chapter are very important.   
  
Once again. THANK YOU ALL! 


End file.
